Shades of Grey
by Raven524
Summary: A war is brewing and the Winchester boys are stuck in the middle, one group of vampires only want to be left alone while another group want to continue their evil ways. Will the boys end up on the right side? WARNING SPOILERS: This story may refer to a
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun!

**Summary:** A war is brewing and the Winchester boys are stuck in the middle, one group of vampires only want to be left alone while another group want to continue their evil ways. Will the boys end up on the right side? WARNING SPOILERS: This story may refer to any episode in season 1, but will not be mentioning anything for season 2.

**Raven 524**: This story is taking place pre-season 2 and will be referring to things in some of my previous stories. It is taking place right after Ghost Hollow, so we are starting where that story left off. But you should be able to follow the story even if you haven't read any of the other ones. Now on to the story!

**Shades of Grey**

**Chapter 1 – On with the Hunt**

_Sam was standing on a foggy bridge overlooking the raging White River below. Lately his thoughts had been mostly on Jess and the life they had before the demon took her away. Sam reached into his pocket and fingered the unopened box, the box that held the ring he had bought just before Dean came back into his life. He had been working himself up for weeks to ask her and had promised himself that as soon as he had finished the interview for law school, he would spring the question. But of course, he would never get a chance to ask and the box would go forever unopened. _

_Sam felt the tears beginning to fall as his heart cried for what could have been. The career, the wife and the kids…he and Jess had talked about kids. He wanted at least 6, but Jess had teased him saying she would have the first 2 if he volunteered to have the rest. A small smile found it's way to the forlorn face before vanishing again as if it had never been. He now knew that the normal life wasn't meant for him and never had been his to dream. Sam slowly turned from the river that reflected his emotions when the object of his thoughts appeared._

"_Sam, I've missed you!" Jess cried as she ran to him, placing her arms around him._

"_Jess, I'm so sorry…I never wanted this to happen to you."_

"_Shhh…it's ok Sam, we can be together now so none of that matters."_

"_No, we can't Jess. I can't have you or anyone until I figure out what the demon wants with me. It wouldn't be fair."_

"_Sam, you can come with me now and you won't need to worry about the demon ever again!" Jess smiled as she leaned in for a kiss._

_Suddenly a gun shot is heard and Sam recoils in horror as Jess begins to laugh. Not the soft laugh that he used to love, but an evil sinister laugh. "You can't kill me, I'm immortal!"_

_Dean steps in between Sam and Jess, taking a protective stance. "You can't have him, he's mine!"_

_Sam watched as Jess's eyes turned red and with a twist of her hand, she threw his brother over the rail and into the raging river below. "DEAN!" Sam yelled, but he knew it was too late. He looked at Jess but could no longer feel the love he had for her, all he felt was hate and betrayal. "How could you kill him…why?"_

"_Because you love him more than me Sam, you left me for him and I had to die!"_

"NO! Jess…not my fault…Oh God not Dean!" Sam screamed as he sat up in the bed. His whole body was shaking with the horror of the nightmare.

Dean was immediately at Sam's side. "Sammy, it's ok, I'm here. It was just a dream." He watched as once again his brother fought to get his emotions under control. Ever since the brook horse had made Sam remember his feelings for Jess and the loss he had suffered, the dreams had begun again. Sam's physical injuries were beginning to heal, but the emotional ones were getting worse instead of better.

"I'm sorry Dean." Sam said quietly as he plucked at a loose thread in the blanket. He waited for the question that he knew would be coming, the question that he couldn't answer.

"Sammy, what were you dreaming about?" Dean asked for the hundredth time in the past 2 weeks.

Sam looked up at Dean and shook his head. The feelings too raw, too close to the surface. He was afraid if he told his brother, he'd fall apart. The brook horse making him believe that Dean was dead had shaken Sam to his core. No, he couldn't tell Dean that his biggest fear was that something would happen to his big brother and if it did, he might not be able to survive. "Same old dream Dean, the damn demon dredged up things that I thought I had buried. I'll be fine…so have you found us something to hunt?"

Dean knew that Sam was just changing the subject. But he decided to go along. For one thing, he was beginning to climb the walls himself. Two weeks in a small Indiana town was more than enough. But he had done it to allow Sam time to heal. He knew that Sam's shoulder was still sore and the ribs were just beginning to mend. But maybe if they could find something simple, it would get Sam's mind off of Jessica.

"Well, actually I did find an interesting news report in the paper. It seems that there has been reports of thefts of blood from the local blood banks in a town in Colorado. The police at first thought it was just someone playing a prank, but now they're not so sure."

"I don't know Dean, I think I might agree with the police on this one…why would something be stealing blood? I mean, most of the things we deal with would just take it from a living host." Sam shuddered as he remember the time that Kate had held him captive. He still had a scar on his shoulder from one of the many bites he had suffered from.

"I don't know Sam, but it also says here that they wouldn't have even known about the thefts, if the head of the blood center hadn't gone missing. Seems that during their investigations, they found the discrepancies in the records that showed blood had been taken for more than a few months." Dean looked at Sam, glad to see his brother was thinking about it.

"Ok I'm in…when do you want to leave?"

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

It had taken 2 days of driving, but they were finally approaching the small town of Streamwood. A small town nestled in the mountains. Dean smiled as he looked over to see his brother sleeping in the seat beside him. He was glad that Sam seemed to be getting some rest. He knew that Sam wasn't sleeping again and it was beginning to show.

Dean pulled into a small hotel and registered them in the room on the end of the row. Pulling the car up to the door, Dean gently tapped Sam on the shoulder. "Hey Sam…we're here!"

Sam jumped as he heard his brother's voice. He looked around and yawned as he saw the door to the hotel directly in front of him. He really felt tired, but he knew that the last thing he wanted to do was sleep. "So, once we unpack, you want to find a restaurant?" Sam asked as he grabbed his bag and the computer out of the trunk.

"Sure, I saw a small diner up the road a bit. Maybe we will get lucky and hear something about our missing man." Dean grinned at the thought of food.

Sam paused as they entered the room. Something didn't feel right. He could sense something watching them. Turning around, Sam looked up into the mountains that surrounded the town. "What is it? Dean asked quietly following Sam's gaze.

"I don't know Dean, but there's more going on here than just some missing blood and a missing man…I can't explain it, but I feel like someone is watching." Sam shivered, pulling his coat tighter around his neck as he went back into the room.

Dean took another quick look around and returned to the trunk to get the salt. It didn't hurt to be careful.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

In the distance a pair of eyes watched the newcomers as they entered their hotel room. This was just one of the hotels that they watched. They were very careful never to grab victims from the local population, but rather would watch for those who were just passing through. No one ever missed them.

A smile on his face the vampire turned to report back to the leader that new blood was in town. He couldn't wait as it had been a few weeks since strangers had appeared here and their current captives were now almost sucked dry. Yes, it would be good to have a source of new blood.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Sam and Dean continued on to the diner to get their meal. Unfortunately, neither of them knew that they were to be the next item on someone else's menu.

TBC

Raven524: Ok, so here is the new fiction…hope you all like it. You know the drill, click the button below if you want me to continue!


	2. Chapter 2 Investigations

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun!

**Shades of Grey**

**Chapter 2 – Investigations**

Dean watched as Sam picked at his food. "You know Sam, you aren't eating enough to keep a mouse alive…I know that you are upset about Jess, but you got to let it go again. If you don't you're going to be too weak to hunt."

Sam looked up at his brother and tried to smile. "I'm fine Dean, besides if I get hungry later I can always break out the emergency supplies."

Dean raised his eyebrow "What?"

"You know, the peanut M&M's…enough sugar to keep you going for at least a week right?" Sam smiled as Dean snorted and returned to eating his food. The truth was it wasn't Jessica that was bothering him right now. He couldn't shake the feeling that they were being watched and not by something pleasant. He kept looking around, hoping to see what was causing his 'spidey senses' to go into overdrive. But everything looked normal.

"So Dean, what's next…do you want to visit the local blood bank?"

"I guess so, I'm not sure how much we can learn…how about you hit the blood bank and I'll check with the local police. We can compare notes later tonight."

"You just don't want to take the chance they'll ask you to give blood…really Dean, the last time was just a fluke. I mean everyone faints once in a while." Sam grinned at the look on his brother's face.

"Look, I told you then and I'm telling you now…I didn't faint. I was just overly tired from a hunt we had finished and decided to take a nap. Are you ready to go or do you want to arrange the food on your plate a little more!" Dean smiled as he saw the light that had been missing the past couple of days appear in his brother's eyes.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooo**

A short time later Dean found himself walking into the local police station complete with his own FBI badge. He walked up to the pretty officer manning the reception desk and asked if he could see the person in charge of the blood bank robberies.

"Come with me Mr. McGarret, the officer isn't here right now but I can let you look at the file. Will that help?"

Dean flashed his megawatt smile at the girl. "That would be fine, I can meet up with the officer later if we need anything else."

"So why is the FBI interested in missing blood?"

"We've had reports of this happening in another case of ours. We just want to compare notes to see if there are any similarities. Did you know the man who came up missing?"

"Not well, Mr. Shelton had been running that blood bank for as long as I can remember. He was a quiet man who kept to himself pretty much. I can't remember seeing him around town very often. He has a house up in the mountains about 30 minutes from here. The address is in the file."

"Great Thanks…I'll bring this back to you once I'm finished" Dean turned to the file and began to read. There wasn't much in the file, but a review of the logs of incoming and outgoing pints of blood showed discrepancies back for a number of years. The amount missing was not large in number, but over a period of time it added up. "I wonder what you were up to Mr. Shelton?" Dean murmured as he made a note of the address. He and Sam would have to go up there later tonight to check things out.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Meanwhile Sam had entered the blood bank sporting his badge from the CDC. He smiled at the young girl at reception as he showed her his badge. The girl looked up at him and smile back. "So what does the CDC want with the blood bank Dr. Grant?"

Sam continued to smile, not wanting to alarm the girl. "It's just a routine review of your procedures. I was heading up this way on vacation and the main office asked me to stop in when they received the report on the missing blood. Can you let me see your files?"

"Sure, I guess so. I mean, I'm the only one here since Mr. Shelton disappeared. Of course, we have a small town here, so other than the nurses who come from the local hospital to take donations, there really isn't anyone around most of the time. But I do keep detailed records. I can't imagine what happened."

"I'm sure you did fine…we just need to see if we can figure out what happened. Did you like working for Mr. Shelton?"

"To tell you the truth, I didn't see him much after he hired me. He mostly talked to me from the speaker phone in his office. He really liked to keep to himself. I can't believe he's gone though. When he didn't report to work last Wednesday, well I just knew something was wrong. He never missed work…never!"

"Ok…Sally" Sam said as he read the girls name tag. "Why don't you show me to Mr. Shelton's office and I'll begin checking his records."

Sam walked into the office and shook his head. The office was almost sterile in appearance. No photos, no papers, not even a paper clip was lying on the desk. Not to mention that there were absolutely no windows. Sam moved to the filing cabinet and began his search. An hour later, Sam had no clue as to what was going on. He could see the discrepancies when he compared the incoming blood to the outgoing blood. Mr. Shelton apparently handled the log for outgoing blood by himself, which would account for why it took so long to be discovered.

Sam rubbed his head and sighed. He really was tired and could use a good night sleep. But he knew that wouldn't be happening anytime soon. The emotional baggage that came with hunting was beginning to pile up on him. Every night his dreams were filled with past hunts, but skewed so that the events weren't exactly as they happened. He always woke up filled with fear…the same fear. His brother was gone and Sam was left all alone. Shaking his head, Sam decided that he had learned all he could from here.

Sam thanked the young girl and walked outside to wait for Dean. Once again, he looked towards the mountains that surrounded the town. He felt a chill run down his spine as he once again started to think about the time he was held by the vampire Kate. Ever since that episode, Dean had insisted they keep some arrows and knives that had been dipped in dead man's blood in their arsenal. That and a machete were the only things that could destroy a vampire.

Sam smiled as he heard the rumble of the Impala coming towards him. As the car came to a stop, Sam glanced once more wondering why he couldn't shake the feeling that he was being watched.

It didn't take long for the boys to compare notes and decide that the next best step was to head for Mr. Shelton's house. Dean kept glancing at Sam as his brother quickly found the route on the map. "So, you still feel like something is watching us?"

Sam looked up, wondering how Dean seemed to know what he was thinking. "Yeah, I don't' know, it could just be my imagination."

"Sammy, your imagination has saved us more than once…we'll just be extra careful ok."

"Sure Dean" Sam replied as he continued to look out the window into the night.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Neither boy noticed the dark colored car following them. The occupants of the car didn't need headlights to see or follow their prey…all they had to do was follow the scent.

TBC

Raven524: Ok another chapter, but I didn't think you would all mind. Just remember to let me know if you like what you read (or even if you don't…I'm big girl and can take it…honest!).


	3. Chapter 3 Night Attack

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun!

**Shades of Grey**

**Chapter 3 – Night Attack**

Dean pulled into the driveway of the secluded home. There were no lights, which was fine with Dean, it would make what they had to do easier. Sam was already in the trunk pulling out what they would need. Dean raised an eyebrow when he saw Sam attaching the machete to his hip and pulling out a cross bow with arrows dipped in dead man's blood.

"You want to tell me what this is all about?"

Sam shrugged. "It doesn't hurt to be prepared Dean. I mean, the primary being that needs blood is the vampire. I just want to be safe." Sam looked away, he didn't want Dean to see the fear in his eyes at the mention of the word vampire.

Dean reached in and grabbed the rest of the things they would need and after a quick look at Sam decided to add his own machete. "Ready?"

"Yeah, lets get this over with Dean…I have a bad feeling about this." Sam replied, looking into the night trying to see what was making him feel so jittery.

A few moments later, the boys were inside the modest home. Just like his office, Mr. Shelton's home did not have the usual trappings of someone who lived there. No pictures, and other than a few clothes and toiletry items…the house looked like it hadn't been lived in.

"So what do you think Dean?" Sam asked as he checked the trash cans which were empty.

"I don't know man…it's weird, he obviously lived here but yet there's nothing here to tell us who he was. Not even an electric bill. If I didn't know better, I'd say the man never really existed."

Sam rubbed the back of his neck, trying to ease the stress that had been gathering there all night. "Dean, you're going to think I'm crazy, but what if…what if he was a vampire?"

"Dude what have you been smoking? The man held a job in the city and a well respected one at that. How could he be a vampire?"

"Look Dean, the man never cooked. His refrigerator has no food in it. His office had no windows and he communicated mostly through the telephone. Maybe he was using the blood for himself, you know rather than using blood from a live host."

Dean nodded, his brother was actually making sense. "So where do you think he disappeared to?"

"I think he moved on Dean, or maybe he's decided to start using human hosts again. Either way, I don't think we are going to get any more answers here tonight…let's go!" Sam couldn't explain it, but he felt like they were in real danger.

"Ok, we can always come back during the day if we need to. Obviously no one will be around to see us." Dean started to head back to the Impala. Sam was following a few steps behind when he heard a soft sound off to his left.

"DEAN!" Sam yelled as he saw the shapes coming at them from the woods. It looked like there at least four of them. Their eyes glinting in the moon light as they moved quickly towards their prey.

Dean turned as he saw Sam pull out the cross bow and quickly shoot the first vampire as it rushed towards Dean. Dean began to run towards the second vampire his machete ready to decapitate it when he felt something hit him from behind. As he crumpled to the ground, his last thought was of his brother and how he had failed him once again.

Sam saw Dean go down but he couldn't let that distract him. He reloaded and quickly fired at one of the other vampires who was trying to drag Dean into the woods. The first shot missed, but his second was on target. "Two down and two to go!" Sam said through gritted teeth. He kept his back to the house as he rapidly scanned the area for the other two vampires. The night was deadly quiet, not even a cricket could be heard. That was when Sam heard a soft footfall to his left.

He turned, but before he could bring the cross bow up, it was knocked from his hands. "Not so big now that you don't have your weapon are you!" The vampire hissed as it slammed Sam against the house.

Sam pretended that he was crumpling to the ground while reaching for his machete. As the vampire advanced for the kill Sam quickly brought the blade up and removed the vampires head. Looking around, he spotted the last vampire heading for his brother. Knowing that he couldn't possibly reach the vampire in time to help Dean; Sam dove for his cross bow. Rolling he came up and fired, but the arrow missed.

The remaining vampire stopped and looked at Sam before turning to run back in the other direction. Sam quickly decapitated the other vampires. Running over to Dean, Sam knelt down and rolled him over. "Hey, Dean…are you ok?"

Dean groaned and opened his eyes. "Did you get the number of the truck that hit me?"

"No, but I got him." Sam said quietly, still scanning the area to make sure that the threat was past. "Can you stand? I need to clean up before we can go back to the hotel." Sam helped Dean up and stood beside him as his brother regained his balance.

Dean looked around and whistled. He could see three beheaded vampires. "Wow Sammy 3 vampires 0! Way to go little brother!"

Sam looked away for a moment before he replied. "Actually Dean, there were 4 of them. One got away."

Dean looked at Sam realizing what that meant. "Great, so we need to start hiding our tracks…looks like the hunt has found us Sam."

Sam just sighed as he headed for the trunk for the items he would need to finish the job. A short time later Sam drove back towards the hotel. Dean was in the passenger seat, glancing worriedly at his brother. He remembered how long it had been after Sam's capture by Kate and her gang before Sam had been able to sleep. Now the poor guy was going to add this to his night time viewing.

"Dean, stop staring at me…I'm fine!" Sam finally said.

"No Sam, you're not. I know you think you can handle all of this, but…and I can't believe I'm going to say this…you need to talk about what's going on in that head of yours. You have to let me help you Sam."

Sam tightened his grip on the wheel. "Wait!…Stop the presses!…My brother is asking for a chick flick moment!"

"Sammy, I know that you are still having problems with what happened at White River and now this is going to bring up some pretty bad memories too…if you keep it inside of you, you'll make yourself sick. Let's just start slowly ok…tell me what has you worried right now." Dean could see Sam's knuckles turning white as he gripped the steering wheel.

Sam took a deep breath. "Fine, you want to know what has me worried. Once again, I knew that something was wrong and yet there we went again into the battle without even knowing for sure what we were up against. I could have lost you again Dean…that vampire had you dead to rights. I just…" Sam swallowed, unable to continue.

Dean sighed, he knew that Sam had been worried about losing him before, but never had it been this bad. "Sam, I'm not going anywhere. I just have a little headache and will be fine by morning. You know that this job is dangerous and either one of us could be hurt or…or worse. Don't you think I feel the same way about you? But we can't dwell on it. We need to concentrate on the job and get it done."

Sam sighed, flexing his hands as he tried to calm down. "I know Dean, but it doesn't mean I have to like it!"

TBC

Raven524: So, you now have the first three chapters. Don't forget to press the little button and make my day!


	4. Chapter 4 On the Run

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun!

**Shades of Grey**

**Chapter 4 – On the Run**

As they pulled into the hotel, Sam got the feeling that they were being watched once again. "Dean, we need to get out of here now."

Dean nodded, trusting Sam's instincts when it came to sensing danger. "I agree, they probably know where we are staying already. We can relocate to one of the hotels on the other end of town…"

"No Dean, I think we better move down the road to the next town. We can come back here during the day if we need to do anything." Patting the car as he spoke "Unfortunately, your car doesn't blend in well with the others around here Dean…they probably already know it by sight."

"Ok Sam, you grab the bags while I go and check out with the clerk." Dean didn't stop to see if Sam was following his suggestion. Besides he needed a moment to think. He couldn't believe that he had let the vampire get the drop on him back there. If he hadn't been worrying about his brother, he would have been more in tune with his environment. He had broken one of the main rules of engagement, be aware at all times of your environment.

Dean made quick work of checking out, letting the clerk know that it wasn't anything wrong with the hotel, but they had to move on for their next business engagement earlier than expected. Dean began to head back to the car when he saw a young girl leaning against the car. Dean placed his hand on his favorite knife as he approached the girl. "Hey, do you mind?" Dean motioned towards the car.

"Oh, sorry…don't worry I don't think I damaged it."

"Can I help you?" Dean looked towards the room wondering if he should call to alert Sam. There could be others out here as well.

The girl noticed his look and smiled at him. "Don't worry Dean, I'm not a threat to you or your brother."

"How did you know my name?" Dean was suspicious now as he began to scan the surrounding area.

"Lets just say I have my sources. Listen, I don't have much time. You and your brother need to keep moving as far away from here as you can. Believe me, you don't want to be caught in what will be happening soon. I can't protect you any longer."

"Protect us? What the hell are you talking about?" Dean could tell she was getting nervous as she glanced back towards the mountains.

"Things have gotten more complicated. I have to save my own for now…just keep on going and don't come back or you and your brother will be sorry." The girl turned and began to walk quickly away. Dean reached out and grabbed her arm, trying to pull her back.

"Wait a moment!" Dean said quietly. "You need to tell me more…why are we in danger, what's going on?"

Before Dean could react, the girl turned and shoved him up against the car, her eyes glittering in the moon light as the second set of teeth began to descend in her mouth. "I warn you Dean…not all of us are willing to take human hosts, but those who do have become strong in numbers. There is a war coming and you and your brother are right in the middle of it. You can't win and if you end up on the wrong side it could mean certain death. Now let me go!"

"Sure, no problem!" Dean backed off, keeping his hand on his knife as the girl turned and disappeared into the night.

A few moments later, Sam opened the door and came out with their bags and his computer slung over his shoulder. He saw Dean leaning up against the car with a far away look in his eyes. "Dean, hey are you ok?"

"Hmmm…oh yeah. I just had a talk with our local vampire. It seems that there is a war coming and you and I are in the way."

Sam's mouth dropped open. "Where is she? You mean you let her get away?" Sam reached for his machete as he once again began scanning the night.

"Whoa there cowboy. First of all, I didn't let her get away, she pretty much left because she wanted to go and I saw no reason to stop her. She didn't attack me, even though she had me dead to rights. I don't know Sam, there was something about her…I didn't feel threatened by her at all." Dean couldn't explain it, but he trusted her. While he might not have the 'spidey sense' thing that Sam had going for him. He did have his hunter instincts and his ability to read people pretty well. His guts were telling him that the girl was on the level and that she was in trouble.

Sam trusted his brother's instinct when it came to people. He very rarely read them wrong. "Ok, so what do you want to do?" Sam asked.

"Well first, I want to get to the next town and get us another hotel. Then I want to get some sleep. Tomorrow we can figure out what we need to do next."

Dean got behind the wheel of the car and waited for Sam to join him before he headed the car out of town. This time, paying attention to anyone that might be following them.

After driving for about an hour, they came into another little town further up in the mountains. Dean flexed his tired muscles as he once again turned to see if anyone had been following them. This time Sam got out and arranged for a room in the back of the hotel, away from the street. Dean pulled up in front of the door and the brothers took a moment to once again check their surroundings before grabbing their bags and heading inside.

Dean dropped down on the bed closest to the door, his hand over his eyes as the nights events finally caught up with him. He heard Sam walk quietly to the bathroom and return to sit on the bed beside him. "Let me see Dean."

Dean moved his arm, surprised to see blood on the sleeve of his jacket. He sat still while Sam cleaned the cut on his head and applied a bandage. "It doesn't look too bad Dean, you must have hit it when you fell. I'll get you a couple of aspirin and you should be good to go!"

Dean smiled as he watched Sam in mother hen mode. He didn't allow it very often, but he sensed that Sam needed this. He needed to know that his brother was fine. "I told you I was ok Sam…are you satisfied?"

"Yeah, I should have known that nothing could dent that thick skull of yours. Dean?"

"Yeah Sammy?"

"Do you think they followed us here?" Sam hated the fear that was in his voice, but all the way out of town he had remembered what had happened the last time. He wasn't sure he could handle it again.

"I don't know Sammy…but we are safe for now. Do you think you can take the first watch? I don't think we should both be sleeping at the same time."

"Sure Dean...I'm really not tired anyway." Sam wasn't looking forward to the nightmares that he knew awaited him.

"Ok, wake me in a couple of hours…I mean it Sam. You need to get some rest too." Dean took the aspirin and settled back onto the bed after making sure his favorite knife was where it belonged.

Sam watched as his brother's eyes closed. He knew that Dean was exhausted. Sam sighed as he pulled out his computer and began to do some research on the area. At least he could make use of the time while they waited for the dawn.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Further up the mountain the leader of the vampires that attacked Sam and Dean paced angrily as he received the report from one of his pack. "You mean to tell me that four of you couldn't take out one man with a cross bow?

"But Evan, the boy was trained and the arrows were dipped in something that made the others weak. He must be a hunter Evan that is the only explanation. We should just forget about him and concentrate on finishing off the others.

Evan looked down at the man cringing in front of him. He tried to remember why he had decided to turn him in the first place. He was always the first to run during a fight. "Charles, if you had stayed, we might have had fresh blood tonight. So, this is how it's going to be. Until you bring me the man who killed your brothers, you will not eat. Do you understand me?"

Charles lowered his eyes as he swallowed. He hadn't eaten earlier and already the blood lust was upon him. But he knew better than to anger Evan. "Ok, I'll bring him."

"I don't want him dead either, you will bring him to me so that we can show him what it means to take the life of one of the pack. Now out of my sight before I change my mind and let you suffer with our friend Shelton."

"NO! Evan, please I'll bring the boy back to you. I promise." Charles quickly left the room, he would find the boy and he would make him pay. After all, the leader had told him to bring him in alive, he didn't say he couldn't have a little fun first.

TBC

Raven524: Ok, four chapters in one day is enough I think…unfortunately, I do require a little sleep before work tomorrow. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed this new story so far. Keep the reviews coming…I really enjoy reading them!


	5. Chapter 5 Old History

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun!

**Shades of Grey**

**Chapter 5 – Old History**

Sam stretched and yawned as he looked at the clock on the bedside table. He hadn't realized that so much time had passed. Dean had been asleep for almost 5 hours and it would be dawn soon. So far he hadn't found anything out of the ordinary, except for a few scattered reports of people missing who had apparently traveled through this area prior to their disappearance. The local police apparently figured that the people had just moved on.

The vampires were being careful which made Sam nervous. These weren't like Kate's pack. They were reckless and took people without thought of the consequences to the pack. Sam rubbed his shoulder absently as he pushed those memories to the back of his mind. He had to stay focused on the problem at hand.

He knew that the vampire that escaped would have their scent. Sam had used some of the ashes that they always kept now in their arsenal to cover their scent at the hotel. But he and Dean couldn't spend the rest of their lives looking over their shoulder or covered with ash. No, they were going to have to find the nest and hope that they could come up with a way to destroy the vampires before they became dinner.

Sighing, Sam decided to run across the street to the all night diner and grab some coffee and maybe pick up an early breakfast. He was sure that Dean would be hungry when he woke up. Grabbing his coat and putting a knife dipped in dead man's blood in the sheath on his belt, Sam headed over to the diner. He paused outside the door, glad that the feeling of being watched was no longer there. Maybe they would be safe for a little while.

Sam continued to walk across the street, watching the sun streaked the sky as it announced the beginning of a brand new day. And with the coming of the sun, Sam could actually relax as vampires usually were not active during the day. Sam reached the diner and smiled at the young waitress as he put in his order. Looking out the window, he realized that they weren't very far from Mr. Shelton's house. Which meant they were probably still within the vampires' territory.

Sam jumped as someone put a hand on his shoulder. "Dude, I thought I told you to wake me!" Dean stood in front of Sam, his hair still rumpled from sleep.

"I'm sorry Dean…I just got involved in researched and well, it was getting close to dawn so I thought I'd grab us some breakfast." Sam could tell Dean was pissed. He should have left a note, but he honestly thought he'd be back before Dean woke.

"Sammy, look I don't want you to think that I'm babysitting you here. But until we solve our current problem, neither one of us should be alone."

Sam sucked in his breath. He hadn't even thought about the fact that he had left his brother unprotected…great, once again he let his brother down and could have cost him his life. "I'm sorry Dean…I won't let it happen again."

Dean saw the guilt in his brother's eyes and the way he refused to meet Dean's eyes bothered him more than he cared to admit. He hadn't meant to make Sam feel bad, but damn it he had been scared when he woke alone and didn't see his brother. "Fine Sam…look, just wake me next time ok?"

Sam nodded. "Do you want to eat here or bring it back to the room?"

"Well, I'm already here. May as well get it while it's hot!" Dean smiled at the pretty young waitress. "Besides the scenery is much better over here!"

Sam rolled his eyes and called the waitress over to let her know they would be eating at the diner.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Charles had gone back to the hotel, but the two men had left earlier that night. The clerk had no idea where they were headed, but he had noticed the direction the men had taken when they left. Charles smiled as he realized that they were heading closer to the nest instead of further away. He would check every hotel and motel until he found them. It was either that or face Evan and he knew what would happen if he failed.

The men were good, he had lost their scent shortly after getting on the road. That meant he would need a plan. He thought about capturing both men, but decided that it would be hard enough to get one without having to worry about the other. He would just kill the other one. It was a shame, but Evan would be pleased that he had tied up the loose end.

Plan in place, Charles continued down the road knowing that sooner or later he would find them. If they were hunters, they would stay in the area and that would be their downfall.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

The girl on the Harley stayed back from the car she was following. She had a feeling that Charles was up to no good. Besides, she was hoping that he would lead her to her father. David Shelton had been taken by Evan's pack and she knew it was only a matter of time before he would be killed. Theresa blinked back the tears at the thought that her father might already be dead. He had lead his pack for many years, keeping a low profile and living in harmony with the humans in the surrounding small towns. He and others like him were strategically placed to provide the blood that they needed to survive. But they never took blood from a human host.

The vampires in her father's pack were those who had been converted, but for whatever reason were able to deny the blood lust and insanity that followed conversion. She often wondered why some could resist while others couldn't but even her father wasn't sure why. Theresa remembered her conversion and the period that followed. If it hadn't been for her father, she wasn't sure that she would be any better than Evan. But she had survived and would now do anything to make sure that the pack were allowed to continue to live in peace.

She narrowed her eyes as she saw Charles slowing down in the next town. They had been on the road for almost an hour now. Soon it would be dawn and she knew that Charles would be looking for a place to hide until nightfall. She would also have to find a place to rest as well. While she could be out in the daylight; it was best to limit exposure. The burns, while not fatal could be quite painful. Sure enough Charles pulled into a small hotel and went to check in.

Theresa waited a few moments and also went to get a room. After all, she could use the rest and also it would give her time to call in a few reinforcements before tonight. She had a strange feeling that the Winchester boys were close by and if so, they were in danger. Her father had told her about John Winchester and his boys…John had saved her father's life from another hunter who didn't understand that all vampires weren't evil. Because of that, she felt honor bound to protect the young men. She only hoped that she was wrong and they had taken her advice to move on.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Sam and Dean returned to the hotel after finishing breakfast. Dean had insisted that Sam lay down and try to get some sleep while he took a shower. He realized that Sam probably wouldn't sleep long, but some sleep was better than none. As Dean left the shower, he smiled as he saw his brother sleeping peacefully. "Sweet Dreams Sammy" Dean said softly as he quietly finished getting dressed.

He decided to pick up where Sam had left off on the research. He decided to see what he could find on the missing man, David Shelton. When the normal searches didn't yield anything, Dean decided that maybe he should go further back. After all, if Sam was right and David Shelton was a vampire, then he could be from a different century.

A few hours later, Sam was still sleeping. Dean had gone over more than once to place a comforting hand on his brother's shoulder and calm him down, hoping that he would get a full day of rest. As lunch time came and went, Sam still slept and Dean decided that rather than leave, he would just call for room service. Meanwhile he decided to give his father a call and see if he knew anything about vampires in this area. His father had spent a lot of time hunting vampires in this area with his friend Daniel Elkins; maybe he could help them figure out what was going on.

But before Dean could place the call, he heard his brother scream as he fell from the bed.

_Sam was back in the barn, with Kate and her pack. He knew this had to be a dream and he kept telling himself to wake up, but it wouldn't work. He could feel her touch as she ran her hand up his chest and grabbed his face…he knew what was coming, but was helpless to fight. _

_He remembered the hands, holding him down while he fought against Kate, but in the end she had won and Sam was left feeling ashamed of how his body had responded. He closed his eyes as he felt the rough hands pulling him up and placing him back on the hook, he watched as the vampires began to circle him, their second set of teeth descending as they prepared to feast. _

_He felt the bites and the pain that followed, but most of all he remembered the feeling of helplessness. He should have been able to fight them, he should have been able to control his body, but he had been too weak. As the pack finished feeding, he remembered Stephen taking one last bite, severing tissue and nerves until Sam screamed with the agony of it…._

"OH God, stop…please stop!" Sam yelled as he struggled against the pain. He could feel hands on him trying to hold him down again. "NO! I won't let you do that again…Leave me Alone!"

Dean was trying to keep Sam from hurting himself as his brother fought against the dream. "Sammy! You have to wake up, it's only a dream!" Dean ducked another punch from his younger brother as he reached over once more and shook Sam a little harder this time. "SAMMY! WAKE UP!"

Sam stopped struggling as he recognized the voice calling to him. He blinked, trying to get his emotions under control, but he couldn't stop the trembling in his limbs as the last of the dream faded away. "Dude, get off of me!" Sam said as he realized that Dean was sitting on top of him.

"How did I get down here?" Sam asked more quietly as Dean got up and helped Sam back onto the edge of the bed.

"You were having a nightmare Sam…let me guess, Kate?" Dean watched as Sam paled even more at the mention of her name.

"Yeah, it was pretty intense…it felt like I was back there again." Sam ran a shaking hand through his hair.

"Well, she's dead Sam and she is never going to be able to hurt you again. I realize that you are afraid, and that's ok." Dean hurried to add as he saw his brother look away in shame. "I'm scared too, but we can't let it control us…you need to get your emotions under control Sam or you won't be able to fight them. You kicked ass the other day…I mean you took on all 4 vampires and managed to kill 3 of them on your own. You can handle these bastards with one hand tied behind your back Sam."

Sam looked up at his big brother and smiled. "Ok Knute Rockney…did you ever consider coaching pro ball…I mean you have the locker room pep talk down pat!"

"You think so? Well, then hit the showers Sam…food's on the way and we have some more research to do before tonight!"

TBC

Raven524: Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! I'm glad you all seem to like this story. Keep the reviews coming…they really make my day!


	6. Chapter 6 New Orders

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun!

**Shades of Grey**

**Chapter 6 – New Orders**

As Sam started to take his shower, Dean pulled out his cell phone. He wondered what his father was doing right now. He understood his father's need to hunt alone, but he missed hunting with him. Shaking his head, he dialed the number and smiled as his father picked up on the first ring.

"Dean?"

"Yeah Dad"

"What's wrong? You and Sammy ok son?"

"Sure Dad, so far. But we have run into some of your old friends in Colorado." Dean quickly filled his father in on what had happened so far, including Sam's nightmares.

"How's he doing Dean, really." John remembered how torn up Sam had been when they had found him. The physical wounds were easier to heal than the emotional ones.

"Actually Dad, he took down 3 vampires on his own. I think he'll be ok…but do you remember anything about this area?" Dean heard the slight hesitation on the other end of the phone.

"Dad, what is it?" Dean prodded, suspecting that his father did know something and was deciding if he should tell him.

"I don't understand…David would never allow his pack to attack humans. There must be another pack in the area. "

"Dad, who is David?"

"It's kind of a long story Dean, but David Shelton is the reason that Daniel and I broke up. I couldn't hunt with Daniel any more because he only saw vampires as evil. You know that in our line of work, there are more shades of grey than black and white. Not everything that is supernatural is evil. David Shelton and his daughter Theresa had gathered together a pack of vampires who refused to convert anyone else and would not eat from a human host. If there is another pack in the area, there could be a battle for territory…you and Sam need to be careful son!" John wished he was there to back his sons up. But he was too far away, working a case on the East Coast.

"Well, I met your friend Theresa yesterday; she warned us that we were in the middle of a war. She seemed kind of worried and now I know why…her father is missing."

"Dean, if David has been taken by the other pack, he may already be dead. You and Sam can't do anything to help them now. I want you to get your brother and leave as soon as possible. Once I finish with my job here, I'll get a group of hunters together to join us and help Theresa out."

"But Dad, one of the vampires got away the other day. They already have our scent. I'm not sure that running is the…"

"Dean…I want you to get out of there right now. That's an order!" John didn't like barking orders at Dean, but he knew it was the only way to get his son's to safety.

Dean looked at his phone, he knew that Sam would be furious but he also knew his Dad was right. They were severely undermanned, it was better to wait for reinforcements. "Ok Dad, but just so you know, I'm not doing this because you gave me an order…I'm doing it because it makes sense."

"Fine Dean, call me when you relocate…I mean it, you keep in touch!" John hung up the phone and began making some calls to some of the other hunters. He had a bad feeling that he needed to get there sooner rather than later.

Dean hung up the phone as Sam came from the shower. "So what did Dad have to say Dean?"

"How did you…were you listening in?" Dean challenged, trying to buy time before telling Sam what his father had ordered them to do.

"No, but I know you Dean and I know that Dad and Daniel both hunted in this area. It only makes sense that you would call him…now what did he say?" Sam continued to get dressed as he watched his brother fidget. He knew that his father had given an order, it was the only reason that Dean would be acting this way.

Dean looked up and sighed. He quickly filled Sam in on what he had learned from his Dad. Sam listened, but he was still waiting for the other shoe to drop. "Well that pretty much sums up what we already suspected, but _what did he order you to do_?"

"He wants us to leave Sam…right away. He is going to get a group of other hunters together and then join up with us so that we can help Theresa's pack. So, hurry up and pack cause we're getting out of here!" Dean hoped that it would avoid an argument, but he should have known better.

"Dean…DEAN! I thought you were done taking Dad's orders…we need to get some more information and the only way we can do that is to search the resources near here. "

"Sam…we are only two and don't have any idea how many vampires we would be coming up against. We will be coming back. Now get your stuff together and get ready to leave. I want to be out of here before dark!" Dean slammed the door as he grabbed his bag and headed for the Impala. Dean stopped as he got a close look at his car. All four tires were flat. Someone had used a knife and deliberately shredded his tires.

"SAMMY!" Dean called as he quickly opened the trunk, reaching for the machete inside. It was already late in the afternoon. By the time he got a tow truck out here and purchased the new tires, it would be after dark.

"What the hell happened Dean?" Sam asked as he felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up. He had that feeling again and it was telling him to get out of here.

"I don't know, but someone wants us to stick around. I'm going to kill the son of bitch that did this. No one messes with my car Dude!" Dean was pissed and worried. He had to figure out a way to keep them safe until they could get out of here.

Sam looked around, trying to find the source of his unease. But the hotel was quiet and there wasn't anyone around that he could see. "Dean lets just call the tow truck and ride over to the garage with the car. We can wait there until it's fixed and then get out of here."

"Oh so now you agree that we might be in over our heads?" Dean asked raising an eyebrow.

"Dean, I always did agree that getting out of here was a good idea…I just hate it when Dad orders you around and you follow blindly." Sam swallowed as he saw the anger flare in his brother's face.

"First of all, I don't follow orders unless I want to and second you are so busy trying to find fault with Dad, you can't see when he makes sense. Your first response is to always begin an argument. Sometime Sam, it's best to just listen and follow rather than wasting time…time that might have kept us safe until we were in a better position to fight." Dean turned his back on his brother. He was tired of Sam and his Father always butting heads and he was tired of always trying to make peace between them.

Sam hung his head. Dean was right. If he hadn't delayed them by arguing, they would probably have been on their way. "I'm sorry Dean…what do you want me to do?"

"Just get your stuff and be ready to leave…I'm going to see if we can have the tow truck bring the tires with…we can help them change them here and be out in less time." Dean pulled his phone out and began to make the calls. He just hoped that they could get out of here before dark, he had a really bad feeling about this. As he turned to see how Sam was doing, he saw a dark shadow rise up in front of him. Reaching for the machete, Dean yelled a warning for Sam as he took a swipe at the vampire that was standing in front of him.

The vampire deflected the blow and grabbing Dean by the shirt, he threw him through the window of the hotel room. Sam was partly out of the door as he saw Dean fly past him and crash through the window. Reaching for the knife that he had put on his belt earlier, he charged at the vampire.

"You've gotta be kidding me, that little knife won't hurt me and you know it!"

"It might not kill you, but it will make you wish you were dead!" Sam snarled through gritted teeth as he and the vampire circled for position. The vampire ducked as Sam charged, coming up suddenly and flipping Sam over the car. Sam saw stars as his head made contact with the windshield. He heard a crack and hoped it was the glass and not his head. Groaning, Sam slid off the car and tried to keep the vampire in focus. All he needed was one strike and he could end this. He had to end it so he could check on Dean.

Suddenly he heard a shout from the other side of the motel. "Charles, you better let them go or me and my boys here are going to have to teach you a lesson in manners!"

"Theresa, this is none of your business! If you want to see your father again, you'll let me leave here with this one…I don't care what you do with the other!"

"You're not leaving here with either one of those boys!" Theresa began to advance towards the vampire. Sam was having trouble focusing on what was going on around him. He fell to his knees, the dizziness finally forcing him down.

Charles reached into his pocket and pulled something out. It looked like a grenade. "I mean it Theresa, you back off now or I will blow this whole freaking place to kingdom come!"

Theresa paused; she didn't like the look in Charles's eyes as he kept looking for an escape. She tensed as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a second grenade. "Evan has taught me well, always come prepared he says and I always do what Evan says!" Charles laughed as he tossed a grenade in the direction that Therese was coming from, watching as she and the other two vampires quickly dove for cover from the explosion.

Before anyone could react he threw the other grenade through the same window that Dean had gone through; he grabbed Sam and slinging him over his shoulder, smiled as he heard the knife drop from Sam's limp hand. "Take a good look boy…you killed my brothers, and now I've killed yours."

"NO! Sam yelled as he watched the room explode. "DEAN! DEAN!" Sam continued to scream as the vampire ran with him towards a car parked a short distance away. He felt himself shoved up against the car, his head spinning from the continued abuse. "Now, you're going to wish you had been with him!" Charles backhanded Sam across the face, smiling as the blood began to flow from Sam's cut lip. Sam tried to fight back, but the vampire followed with a blow to his stomach and another punch landed in his face. The last thing Sam saw was Therese running towards him. "NO…help him please!" Sam begged as the darkness finally took him.

TBC

Raven524: Ok, a bonus chapter, but also a cliffie. But never fear…the next chapter will follow soon. Don't forget to press the little button…it might get Sammy out of trouble…or not! (LOL)


	7. Chapter 7 Seperate Camps

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun!

**Shades of Grey**

**Chapter 7 – Separate Camps**

_The last thing Sam saw was Therese running towards him. "NO…help him please!" Sam begged as the darkness finally took him._

Dean groaned as he opened his eyes, he could hear someone fighting outside the hotel room. Looking around, he was confused. "How the hell did I get here?" He could see blood and knew that he had been injured; especially his back which felt like it was of fire as it had a few pieces of glass stuck in it. Then he heard his brother and knew he had to get out to help him.

Dean sat up fighting the dizziness that threatened to overwhelm him. He touched his head and was surprised when he came back with blood. Great, he probably had a concussion on top of everything else! Just as Dean was getting himself to his feet, he saw an object sail through the window. "Oh Crap!" Dean cried as he realized what it was. All he could do was duck under cover and hope for the best. As the explosion ripped through the room, Dean covered his head as the mattress flew off the bed and landed on top of him. He could smell the smoke and realized that the room must be on fire, but his body wasn't listening to his mind.

Something heavy had landed on top of the mattress preventing him from getting out from under it. The weight pressing down on the glass that was imbedded in his back made him groan in agony as he felt the heat from the blaze heading in his direction. "Sammy!" Dean coughed as he continued to try to move out from under the mattress. As he began to lose consciousness he heard a woman's voice. "Over here, under the mattress. Help me move the beam before it's too late!"

Theresa had hesitated for just a moment, seeing the pleading look in Sam's eyes; she decided to do as he asked and find his brother. As she entered the burning room, she began to think she was too late until she heard the soft groan coming from under the mattress. A large beam had fallen from the ceiling and lay across the mattress.

As soon as she had located Dean, she and her friends began to pull at debris until they could get to the beam. The two male vampires held up the beam while Theresa pulled Dean from underneath. She noticed the numerous cuts on Dean's arms and back from the glass and probably from some of the flying debris. He also had a nasty cut that ran along his hairline, probably from when he came through the window.

Theresa and the other two vampires quickly grabbed Dean and ran towards the other car parked a short distance away. "Take him back to the ranch. Make sure you have the Doc come out and treat his wounds. I'm going to try to pick up the trail of the other brother. With luck, I'll be able to find their location and then we can rescue both my father and Sam."

"Theresa, you know that your father may already be…"

"I won't believe it until I see it with my own eyes. Now go quickly. That explosion will have the cops here in a minute and I don't want to have to stick around to provide them with a statement." Theresa leaned close to Dean before leaving. "Don't worry Dean; I will get your brother if I can."

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

John Winchester slammed his phone down as he tried once more to reach Dean or Sam. Neither one of them had answered their cell phones. Running his hand through his hair, John decided that the poltergeist was going to have to wait. Picking up his phone he dialed quickly. "Joshua? I'm afraid the boys have gotten into trouble. Can you pick me up at the airport?"

A few moments later, John was on his way to his sons. He only hoped that he would make it there in time.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Sam groaned as he slowly opened his one good eye. His hands and feet were bound and he had a gag in his mouth. He could see the back of the vampire's head as they continued further into the mountains. Hearing movement in the back, Charles pulled over to the side of the road and got out.

"Glad to see you're awake. I thought that you and I would have a little chat before Evan meets you. I mean, you really have caused me a great deal of trouble and I think it's only fair that you get back a little of what I got."

Sam felt himself being pulled out of the car and dumped on the side of the road. Before he could react he felt a kick to his ribs and groaned as the vampire hit the ribs that had just barely healed. Another kick and Sam felt the ribs crack again. He rolled trying to protect his tender ribs, but the vampire continued to punch and kick Sam until he was too weak to protest.

"Come on, we have about another 45 minutes before you get to your new home. Of course, it will only be temporary!" Charles laughed as he grabbed Sam and dumped him back onto the back seat.

Sam refused to give the vampire the satisfaction of seeing his fear. He would watch for his chance and if it came, he would kill the bastard for hurting his brother. Sam refused to believe that Dean was dead. He only hoped that Theresa would be able to help him, especially if this went the way Sam was afraid it was going to go. His shoulder was already beginning to ache with the memory of before. But he was a Winchester, and Winchester's never gave up.

Closing his eyes, Sam decided he better get some rest while he could. He had a feeling that Charles was just the beginning of a long night ahead of him. He just hoped he could hang on until he could figure a way out of this mess or until Dean came for him.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Theresa gunned her motor, following the trail left by Charles. She was glad that he was careless; otherwise this would have been more difficult. But evidently, he was feeling cocky because he had his prize. She only hoped she could get there in time. She had heard stories about Evan and none of them were good. He could be sadistic in his treatment of anyone he viewed as a threat.

As the night continued to grow, Theresa found herself wondering about her father once more. She knew that he was strong, but even vampires had their limits. She only hoped that Evan hadn't finished with him yet. Either way, she was going to see that Evan suffered for what he had done. She knew her father had been in favor of moving on, but she felt differently. They had been here for decades and there was no reason for them to leave. Maybe if Sam and Dean were reunited they could help them figure out a way to defeat Evan's pack…after all, they were Winchesters and that name had earned a reputation in the supernatural world.

As she continued into the night, she couldn't help but notice how rugged the country around her was becoming. Leave it to Evan to pick such a remote spot for his nest. It wouldn't be easy to flush him out of the mountains…he definitely had the higher ground. Suddenly, she stopped her bike and parked it behind a grove of trees. She had caught sight of a large ranch nestled part way up the mountain face. She thought about going back for reinforcements, but decided a quick peak wouldn't hurt. Besides, if her father and Sam were there…they would need help getting out.

Theresa continued to get closer to the ranch, hoping that her luck would hold out. Suddenly she felt a hand clamp down on her shoulder and whirl her around. "So, what do we have here?" The cruel voice sneered. "You wanted to see your father? Well, I think that can be arranged!"

Theresa began to fight, but before she knew it she was surrounded by 3 other vampires. Deciding that it would be better to go along for now. She held up her hands and quietly followed the vampires to the compound. She only hoped that her friends would figure out that she was in trouble when she didn't return at sunrise.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Dean heard a ringing sound as he struggled back to awareness. He instinctively reached onto the nightstand and grabbed his cell phone. "Ummm…Hello?" Dean's mouth felt like it had cotton in it. He tried to figure out where he was, but other than the fact that he was laying on a bed in a bedroom somewhere he didn't have a clue.

"Dean? Damn it Dean answer me!" John commanded from the other end of the phone. He had arrived at the local airport and was waiting for Joshua outside the terminal.

"Dad?" Dean couldn't believe how difficult it was to form words, he felt disconnected and yet he knew that he should be doing something…something important.

"Why haven't you and Sam been answering your phones! I've been calling you for over 6 hours now…is everything ok?" John didn't like the way Dean sounded.

"Dad? Uhm….yeah...I…I'm fine…where are you?" Dean continued trying to gather his scattered thoughts as he saw the door open and an elderly man entered. "Ah…hold on Dad, we have company."

"Hello Dean, my name is Dr. Benson. Here, maybe I better take that." The doctor grabbed the phone as it started to fall from Dean's fingers. He could see Dean fighting the drugs in his system, but soon the battle was lost as Dean's eyes closed once more.

"Damn it Dean…answer me! What the hell is going on there!" John demanded when he was met by silence.

"Hello?"

"Who the hell is this…and where are my sons?" John demanded as a new voice answered.

"I'm Doctor Benson…who is this?"

"Just call me John, I'll ask you again; what have you done to my sons!"

The doctor shivered at the deadly tone he heard in the man's voice. "I'm not sure about your other son, but Dean is here with me and he is out of danger. Although, it was a close call there for a little while. He lost a lot of blood, but I think he'll be fine once the drugs wear off."

John took a deep breath and asked quietly. "What happened?"

The doctor filled John in on what he had been told by the two vampires who had brought the young man in. He tried to assure the distraught father that at least one of his sons was safe. After giving John directions he hung up the phone and patted Dean gently on the shoulder. "Well, looks like we are going to have company soon. You just rest, I'll be back to check on you in a little while."

Dean moaned as a single word fell from his lips. "Sammy!"

TBC

Raven524: Ok, so Dean fans, he is going to be ok…well as ok as he can be with his little brother missing. But Sammy…I'm afraid things aren't looking so good at the moment…stay tuned and of course, let me know how you like the latest installment by pressing the little button!


	8. Chapter 8 Here's Johnny!

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun!

**Shades of Grey**

**Chapter 8 – Here's Johnny!**

_Dean moaned as a single word fell from his lips. "Sammy!"_

Sam felt the motion of the car stop and heard Charles get out of the car. A moment later the door to the back seat was jerked open and once again Sam was pulled from the car and dropped onto the cold ground. Sam turned over and blinked as he saw the remote ranch nestled on the side of the mountain. As close as he could figure he was a couple of hours away from where he and Dean had been and in the middle of no where.

Suddenly Sam heard the crunch of footsteps as more vampires came and surrounded him. He swallowed, but was determined not to show the fear that was building inside him. Two of the vampires grabbed Sam on either side and began to drag him to one of the sheds that were on the property. Sam's eyes opened wider as he was dragged past a figure that was hanging by manacles from a pole. The older man hung limply, his upper body was bare and was covered with burns on all of the exposed skin. Sam had never seen anything like this before; God, he hoped Dean found him soon!

Charles continued to lead the way to the shed, opening the door and motioning for Sam to enter, an evil smile on his face. Sam began to struggle, but the two vampires just chuckled as they pulled him into the shed. As Sam's eyes adjusted, he could see various tools on a bench and a large hook hanging from the center of the room. Sam gathered himself for an attempt to escape as he felt the ropes on his legs and arms cut. He pretended to stagger, trying to keep himself upright which caused the vampires to move close to grab him. Sam kicked at the one vampire, sending it into the wall, while he shoved the over vampire in the opposite direction. Without pausing, he ran out the door and closed it, dropping the cross bar in place to trap the vampires inside.

Sam smiled as he heard Charles yelling at the other two vampires. Knowing he didn't have much time; Sam took a quick look around to get his bearings. As his eyes landed on the man hanging from the pole, he decided to see if he could at least get him down and if possible take him with him. As Sam approached the figure, he was surprised to see the man's eyes open and look directly at him.

"Don't worry, I'm going to try to get you down and then we have to get out of here before they break out." Sam reached up and gently undid the manacles that held the man to the pole. Sam grabbed the man before he could fall, trying to be careful of the burns.

"You must go, leave me!' The man ordered as he struggled from Sam's grasp. "You can't save us both!"

"I'm not leaving you here…not again. The last time I left someone behind…well, let's just say it didn't end well." Sam swallowed as the memory returned when he had to kill the girl who had been captured with him before because she was converted to a vampire.

"You fool, I'm too weak right now and so are you by the looks of things, you'll be lucky to get yourself down this mountain…now go!"

But before Sam could continue the argument, he felt a searing pain in his back. As he fell to his knees, gasping in pain he saw the man in front of him fall with a cross bow sticking out of his shoulder. At the same time Sam saw the door to the shed fly open and the vampires from inside headed in his direction. Sam tried to pull himself up, but the pain in his back was excruciating.

Sam got to his knees and looked up at the new arrival. The man in front of him had dark black hair and even darker eyes. He was a tall man, almost the same height as Sam and had a muscular build. But it was the way that he carried himself that said without words that he was the leader. "Hello my friend, I'm sorry you didn't like our accommodations; but I couldn't let you go just yet. I understand you killed three of my friends with a cross bow…how does it feel hunter to be brought down by your own weapon of choice!"

Sam groaned as the two vampires pulled him to his feet and once more began to drag him towards the shed. "Charles, I want you to take our friend David here back to the cell…he and I will continue our little chat later on. Besides, I have a surprise for him when he wakes up! As for you young hunter, the first thing I want to know is how you know David and then you're going to tell me where his nest of vampires are hiding out!"

**oooooooooooooooooooooooo**

John stood in the bedroom looking down at his eldest son. Dean was pale and drawn looking and even in his drugged induced sleep, he moaned as if trying to continue the fight. A slight noise from behind him made him reach for his machete. "I can't believe that I'm actually meeting John Winchester, but I'm being rude, let me introduce myself. My name is Brad."

"I'd like to thank you Brad for taking care of my son Dean…any word on Theresa or Sam?" John took a seat beside Dean, placing a comforting hand on his son's shoulder.

"Unfortunately no, and since it is almost dawn, I'm afraid that Theresa has also been captured. I tried to warn her that David was most likely dead, but she will not rest until she knows for sure."

"Neither will Dean or I until Sam is back. Do you have any idea where this nest is located?"

"No, we have tried to locate it ever since they came into this region."

"How long ago was that?"

"A few months ago, David saw the signs of another pack in the area. You know, unexplained experiences in the area. Then he met the leader, Evan. A meaner son of a bitch you'll never meet. He gave David an ultimatum. We could either join his pack and follow his rule or leave. Well, you know David he decided to stay to try to stop him. I've heard stories about this guy that…well, lets just say Sam may be better off if he died. I'm sorry John, but Evan doesn't play by any rules other than his own." Brad looked sympathetically at John.

"You don't know my son, if anyone can survive it will be Sam. Now while we wait for Dean to wake up, I'd like to see a map of the area, a list of those who have disappeared and a list of locations where you have seen or made contact with one of Evan's pack. We need to narrow down the search and then we will begin to find this bastard." John rose and followed Brad from the room. John was on the hunt and nothing would get in his way to find his son.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Theresa looked up when she heard the key in the lock on the cell that she had been imprisoned in. There were two cells, one filled with the unfortunate people who were periodically brought out for feeding. From the looks of many of them, they were all close to death. The prison was actually a cave that had steel bars installed in it to create the cells. It would be impossible to escape by brute strength alone. "Stand back Theresa, Evan sends his regards!" One of the vampires said as another brought in the unconscious form of her father.

"Dad! Oh my god, what have they done to you?" Theresa moved forward quickly to cradle her father's damaged body in her arms. Looking up at the vampires Theresa let the hatred in her eyes show. "I will kill Evan for this…you can tell him that for me you bastards!"

She listened as the door was slammed shut and the laughter of the vampires echoed through the cavern. Looking down at her father, she felt him move. "Dad? What have they done to you?"

David smiled weakly at his daughter. "Oh, just a little sun therapy. Evan thought I was looking a little pale. "What are you doing here and how did you find this place?"

Theresa brought her father up to date on what had happened during the past couple of days. "Unfortunately, I hadn't planned on getting caught. But don't worry, I'll get us out of this somehow!"

"That's my little warrior. But I'm afraid this time, it's going to take a miracle to get us out of this one. Don't worry, you know that I will be able to regenerate and heal these burns by morning. Although, I'm thinking that the cross bow may take a little longer…could you help me get this out?"

Theresa nodded, "This might hurt a little, but I'll try to pull it quickly." She had pulled the arrow before she finished the sentence, grimacing at her father's bark of pain as she pulled it free.

"Thanks Theresa. Don't lose hope, if John Winchester's sons are here…he won't be far behind. If anyone can help, it will be him."

"Just rest Dad. We need you to be strong so that we can escape. I wonder what they did with Sam?"

David looked sympathetically at his daughter. "They took him to the shed where Evan likes to play with his victims. Theresa, he may already be too far gone for us to help him…the bastard shot him in the back with one of these arrows. The kid didn't look good when they took him away. It's too bad, his father would have been proud of him. Do you know he got away from three of the bastards and instead of saving himself, he tried to help me…I wish there was something we could do to help him."

Theresa's head snapped up as she heard a loud scream of pain echo in the night air. She looked at her father and sighed. "I'm guessing that Sam is still alive Dad."

TBC

Raven524: Sorry for the delay in posting folks but I am on vacation until the 18th. I will try to update as often as I can but Mickey Mouse may be interfering with my writing time! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed this story, I really appreciate you taking the time to let me know if I'm on track!


	9. Chapter 9 Evan Rules

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun!

**Shades of Grey**

**Chapter 9 – Evan Rules**

_Theresa's head snapped up as she heard a loud scream of pain echo in the night air. She looked at her father and sighed. "I'm guessing that Sam is still alive Dad."_

Dean slowly opened his eyes and immediately wished he hadn't as the pain hit him like a freight train. "Easy Son, here let me help you sit up!" John reached over and helped his eldest son sit on the edge of the bed.

"Dad…what are you doing here? Where's Sam? Ah…where am I?" Dean shook his head and once again groaned as the pain in his head reminded him that he had been thrown through a window and blown up.

John smiled; he couldn't remember the last time Dean had asked so many questions. "You're sounding a little like Sammy there Dean. Are you sure you didn't damage your head more than we thought?"

Dean wasn't buying the joking. If his father was trying to keep things light, then something was definitely wrong. "Dad, where is Sam?"

John looked out the window for a moment before replying. "It looks like he may have been captured by a pack of vampires lead by some guy named Evan. The same bastard who apparently took David a few weeks ago. Theresa went to find both of them, but she hasn't returned so we have to assume the worst…she's most likely been captured."

"So, let's go get them!" Dean said as he tried to rise from the bed. John gently pushed his son back down onto the bed.

"Dean, we don't know where they are. All we know for sure is they are located somewhere in these mountains…there is too much territory to search. Brad and Theresa have been searching for weeks with no luck."

"But Dad, we can't just give up…I don't know if Sammy can go through another vampire attack. I mean he was just barely holding it together after Ghost Hollow. It seems that brought back his feelings for Jessica…I never should have brought him on a hunt." Dean ran a hand through his hair, realizing once again that he had failed to protect his brother.

"Dean, you couldn't know what was going on up here. Now you can either sit there feeling sorry for yourself or you can come with me. Brad and I are going to go over the areas that they have searched so far and then see if we can't come up with a smaller search grid." John watched as Dean hid his emotions once more behind his usual façade.

"I'm coming…ah…Dad? Where are my clothes?" Dean realized that he was only wearing his briefs.

John laughed. "Don't worry Dean; Brad is bringing you some clothes to wear. Your clothes were damaged beyond repair from the glass and explosion. I'll go find Brad and also send in the doctor. He wanted to take a quick look at you once more before he leaves. And I don't want any arguments. You won't be going anywhere unless he gives you a clean bill of health."

Dean sighed as his father left the room. He could only imagine what was happening to Sam, even if the vampires were leaving him alone, his brother's nightmares would be more than enough to wear his brother down. Of course, he didn't believe for a minute that Sam was safe…he just hoped that they could find him before the damage was too bad.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Earlier that evening…

Sam felt himself being hoisted onto the hook, the rope on his wrists digging in cruelly as the vampires laughed. The pain in his back was increasing along with the pain in his ribs. Hanging from the ceiling definitely was not good for his current injuries.

"Let's start with something easy…what is your name?" The leader of the vampires asked.

"Sam…you can call me Sam. Who the hell are you?"

"I'm sorry, let me introduce myself. My name is Evan, the leader of the vampires in this pack and soon to be the leader of all the vampires in this area. All you have to do is tell me where the other vampires are hiding and I'll make your pain go away."

"What other vampires?" Sam realized he must be talking about the vampires from David's pack, but even if he wanted to, he couldn't give him information that he didn't have.

"Ah…the hunter wants to play." Evan went behind Sam and pushed on the arrow that was still sticking out from Sam's lower back. "We probably should remove this arrow; we can either do it by pulling it out…"

Sam groaned as the arrow was moved, but he refused to say anything.

"Or, we can push it through…like this!"

Sam couldn't help it, he screamed as the head of the arrow was pushed through and was not sticking out of his side. The sweat was beginning to run down Sam's face as he fought against the pain.

Evan walked over to the work bench and returned with a large serrated knife. Moving behind Sam again, he began to saw through the arrow, each motion causing Sam to groan as the arrow moved in his side. "You know Sam, anytime you want this to stop, all you have to do is tell me what I want to know…no…ok, then let's continue."

Evan walked to the front of Sam and grasping the head of the arrow he pulled the arrow from Sam's side. Once again, Sam screamed as the pain arched through his body. "You bastard, I'm going to kill you!"

"That would be a good trick…but you see, you don't have the power here Sam. I'm in charge and what I say goes. Now once again, where are the vampires hiding?"

"I don't know but even if I did, I would never tell you. You can kill me, but you will eventually die…my family will see to it!" Sam clinched his teeth as Evan used the knife to remove his shirt, exposing his bare chest.

Evan ran his fingers over the scar on Sam's shoulder. "Hmmm…you've been bitten before…and yet you survived? You are a mystery Sam and believe me, I love to solve a mystery."

Evan turned to Charles. "You did well and as a reward, you may feed on our new guest. But not too much. We wouldn't want him to die just yet…he has so many questions to answer!"

Sam closed his eyes as he heard Charles coming closer. Charles ran his hands down Sam's chest leaning closer to the wound in his side he licked the blood that was flowing from the open wound. Sam felt himself gagging as Charles moved his head closer. Sam felt Charles sink his teeth into the tender flesh around the wound. He groaned, but refused to give them the satisfaction of hearing him scream. He would ride out the pain and with luck would be unconscious before long.

Sam jerked as he felt another hand on his chest. "Are you ready to talk yet Sam?"

"Go to hell!" Sam said through clenched teeth.

"You first Sam! Come on boys, dinner's on our new friend here!"

Sam couldn't contain his anguish any longer as he felt the other's join, as he felt his life force being drained from him he finally screamed.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Theresa looked up as she saw two vampires heading into the cave, a limp form being dragged between them. "Move back from the bars bitch!" One of the vampires ordered as they unlocked the cell door. A third vampire kept a cross bow trained on Theresa and her father while the other two threw the limp form into the cell.

"Lunch with compliments from Evan! Of course, you only get the left overs!" The vampires laughed as they left the cave once more.

Theresa moved quickly over to the young man. "Oh Sam, I'm so sorry…can you hear me?"

Sam slowly opened his eyes, he was weak and the pain in his body was beyond endurance. "Who are you?" Sam asked through gritted teeth as he pulled himself up into a sitting position, leaning back against the cold stone of the cave wall.

"I'm Theresa and this is my father David. I want to thank you for trying to help him…he says that you would have gotten away if you hadn't tried."

"Sno' problem" Sam slurred as he fought to stay conscious.

"Not many would help a vampire…but then you are your father's son."

Suddenly Sam's eyes snapped open as he remembered. "Dean…did you find him? Is he ok?"

"Shhh…yes, Sam I found your brother. He was pretty banged up and he lost a lot of blood, but he is alive. Brad was taking him to our nest and will make sure he gets help from the local doctor. Luckily the local doctor isn't averse to helping out vampires…he's come in handy more than once….but that's another story for another time." Theresa smiled as she reached towards Sam, intending to check his wounds she was surprised when he jerked away from her.

"No!...I mean, please don't…" Sam cringed, the old feelings of revulsion coming back in full force.

"I'm sorry Sam, I'm just trying to help you…I would never…" Theresa held her hands up in a placating gesture.

Sam realized that she thought it was because she was a vampire. "Look Theresa, it's not you ok…it's just…Oh God, I was captured by another group of vampires a short time ago. Kate and her gang did some things…well, I just can't help…" Sam looked down, not knowing how to explain to her that he was repulsed because he had been raped by Kate.

David cleared his throat and spoke. "She raped you Sam?"

Sam looked helplessly at David and nodded his head. "Yeah…I had kind of a rough time."

David moved slowly towards the young man and placed a hand on his shoulder. He felt Sam quiver beneath his hand, but left it in place. "Sam, it's ok. I understand, but neither Theresa nor I will ever hurt you. Now, I think we should try to figure out a way to get out of here before our host returns!"

Sam smiled his gratitude. "I don't suppose either of you have a key?"

TBC

Raven524: Ok, an early posting today. Let me know if you like where this is going…just push the little button below!


	10. Chapter 10 Escape

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun!

**Shades of Grey**

**Chapter 10 – Escape**

Dean paced in the living room as he listened to his father and Brad discussing the best course of action. His father had told him that Joshua had headed into town to get the Impala and gather what was left of their things. This left Dean with nothing to do but worry about Sam.

"Son, you're going to wear a hole in the floor. Now come over here and sit down!" John ordered

"Dad, we have to get going soon…I mean Sam's been there all night!" Dean sat at the table, reaching once more for the cup of coffee that had been poured for him.

"Look Dean, we've narrowed down the search. We are assuming that Charles was heading directly for the nest when he left with Sam. The road he took branches off into three different directions." John pointed on the map showing each location that Charles could have headed in.

"Great! So when are we leaving?"

"We are waiting for Joshua to join us. Each of us will take one of the three directions with some of Brad's pack providing backup. We'll start the search, Brad and his friends will join us later in the day when the sun isn't as hot. If anyone finds anything, they are to contact the others…you will not go in unless you have back up. Do you understand me Dean?" John glared at his son, knowing that if Sam was in danger, Dean would go in and nothing would stop him.

"Sure Dad…I got it…call for backup, now can we go?" Dean knew that every minute Sam was kept captive, the damage would increase. He had to get to him before the night fell again.

Dean smiled as he heard the familiar rumble of his baby coming up the road. Before John could stop him, he was heading out the door to greet his car. "Hey Joshua! Thanks for getting her for me!" Dean ran his hand along the car, glad that the police had not impounded it.

"No problem Dean. Where is your Dad?"

"Inside, can you do me a favor and tell him I'm taking the northwest road. You and Dad can take the other two. I just can't wait any longer." Dean jumped into the car without waiting and started towards the route his father had indicated. He knew it would take at least 3 hours for him to reach the search area and he was determined that Sam would not spend another night with the vampires.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Sam watched as David examined the lock. "Well, looks like we need to come up with a plan and soon…it will be daylight in another hour."

Sam closed his eyes for a moment trying to figure out a way to get them out of this cell. The problem was they needed someone to open the door…but how could they get them to open the door?

"Theresa and David, I may have an idea…it's kind of crazy, but…well maybe it will work!"

"What is it Sam?" Theresa asked curiously

"Look, knowing Evan he will send someone in to check on us to make sure we are secure before he rests for the night. Do you think that you could convince whoever comes that you are in the middle of converting me to a vampire? I don't think that Evan would approve and it might just be enough to get them to open the door. David you would have to pretend that you're still unconscious, once the vampire enters maybe we can overpower him?"

David smiled "It is crazy, but it just might work…Evan will definitely not want us to convert you, he will want to convert you himself so that he can control you. If we are careful, it might just work."

A moment later Theresa put a finger to her lips and motioned towards the front of the cave. "Someone is coming!" She whispered.

Before Sam could react, Theresa pulled him up roughly and shoved him against the wall. His eyes snapped open as he saw Theresa scratch her arm, making it bleed. She sucked some of her own blood so that it would appear on her lips, but spat it out before she began to move against Sam.

Sam didn't have to pretend that he was disgusted. Her movement brought back the memories of Kate with a vengeance. Sam began to push back "NO! Please don't!" Sam yelled.

"Hey just what do you think you are doing?" Charles yelled as he rushed towards the cell. He looked and saw that David was still unconscious but Theresa was quickly undoing Sam's belt buckle and her arm was bleeding.

"Stop it you bitch! No one is allowed to convert the human except for Evan! Do you hear me, I said stop it!"

Theresa continued to ignore Charles as she reached for Sam's face, forcing his mouth open Theresa began to kiss Sam. Sam gagged as he felt her tongue in his mouth, the sensations too close to what had happened with Kate. "Get off of me!" Sam mumbled as he wrenched his face away from Theresa.

"Now Sam, you know you want this…just let me finish!" Theresa knew that Sam was being badly affected, she could feel him trembling beneath her hands, but she had to keep it up until Charles opened the door.

Charles pulled out the key and opened the door, grabbing Theresa by the shoulder and shoving her against the wall. He advanced on Theresa intending to finish what he started when he felt something grab him from behind.

"I told you I'd kill you!" Sam snarled as he drove the vampire against the wall. Theresa and David were upon the unlucky vampire before he could recover. Sam picked up the keys and exited the cell, stumbling towards the other cell in the cave.

"Ok, all of you who can walk, grab those who can't and get the hell out of here. Make sure you don't all head in the same direction and some of you may escape. I'm afraid that's all I can do for you now….now move it!" Sam watched as the stable of humans slowly left the cave, dispersing and heading into the near by woods.

Sam jumped when he felt a soft hand on his shoulder. "Come on Sam, it won't be long before Evan figures out what happened. We have to go!"

Sam followed Theresa and David into the night as they headed further up the mountain. They continued for a good hour before Sam's body finally gave out. He fell to his knees, his head swimming as he held his battered ribs. He couldn't seem to catch his breath.

"Hold up Theresa!" David called as he walked back to kneel beside Sam. Remembering his aversion to touch, he spoke before reaching out. "Sam, I'm going to help you to your feet…I know you won't like it, but you have to fight your fear and let me help you. Otherwise, Evan will find you!"

Sam could feel the panic building as he felt David place his arm over his shoulder. He thought about Dean, Dean always told him to breathe to get past the fear. Sam concentrated on that, breathing in and out, trying to stay conscious as they continued once more into the mountain.

A short time later, David called to Theresa to stop. "We need to stop here for a moment, I think we need to do something about Sam's wounds, he's losing too much blood."

Sam groaned as he felt himself being lowered to the cold ground. He was shivering with cold, but yet he could also feel the fever burning within him. His eyes were glazed with the pain and fever. Theresa shook her head, it was clear that Sam was in bad shape and wouldn't be able to go much further.

"Dad, we need to find someplace to hide him. You should stay with him while I go for help. My clothes should help protect me some, but you don't have a shirt and are still recovering from Evan's treatment of you."

"Fine, I believe there are some old Indian caves a little further up the mountain. The only problem will be Sam's scent…Evan will just follow him here."

"Pine bows…use pine bows…hide my scent." Sam gasped, struggling to stay conscious and help.

"Great idea Sam! Dad, you continue on with Sam. I know the caves you are talking about. I'll back track and cover Sam's trail as I go. Here…you use these pine bows to hide your scent going forward. I'll try to get help back before nightfall if I can!"

"Be careful Theresa, if Evan catches you…"

"I know Dad, same to you and Sam. I better get going, with luck I'll find someone before the sun gets too high!" Theresa turned and dragging the pine bow behind her, she headed back towards town.

David turned to Sam. "So son, are you ready for another short walk. The caves are about a mile from here…do you think you can make it?

Sam grit his teeth and in true Winchester fashion replied. "Come on, let's go!"

TBC

Raven524: Bonus Chapter! Hope you all approve. Since I'm not sure how much time I'll have while on my vacation, decided to put this time to good use. Thanks to everyone who has taken time to review…please keep the reviews coming!


	11. Chapter 11 David's Story

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun!

**Shades of Grey**

**Chapter 11 – David's Story**

Sam and David continued up the mountain as the first rays of the sun began to break over the mountains. Sam heard David groan, but the man kept pulling Sam along. "David, you need to get under cover!" Sam gasped as he watched David's skin begin to turn red.

"We are almost there Sam…just over that ridge there see?"

Sam nodded and tried to move faster. He knew that David could have made it to safety easily if it weren't for Sam. Another person was suffering to save him, how many people would need to suffer or die to keep Sam safe. The question was one that he never seemed to get an answer for. Sam stumbled as they came to an incline. "Hold on there Sam, we need to go carefully now. The cave is down there about 10 feet. Do you think you can make it?"

Once again Sam nodded, talking would take too much effort. Sam took a step and almost fell as the loose rocks skittered under his feet. "Ok Sam, hold up. We can't have you going over the edge and the trail is too narrow for me to walk beside you. Look, I'm going to take my belt and loop it through yours. Then you can walk in front of me and I will steady you…ok?"

Sam nodded again, trying not to flinch as David pulled Sam's belt out a little ways to loop his own through it. "Good job Sam, I know that was hard for you. Just a short way now and we can rest. Just take it slow and easy son."

Sam started off again, this time it was easier to stay upright as David guided him with the makeshift belt rope. Sam sighed as he saw the entrance to the cave right ahead of him. David stood beside Sam and grabbed him as the boy started to fall. "Hold on Sam, just a little further." David helped Sam into the back of the cave, sighing with relief to be out of the sun. Normally that amount of sun would have just caused him to have sunburn, but his skin was still sensitive due to the constant exposure he had endured over the past couple of weeks.

"Ah…thanks David. I'm sorry we couldn't get here before the sun…I'm sorry" Sam said quietly as he hung his head. The exhaustion was finally settling in, but still Sam fought to stay awake. He was afraid to close his eyes, afraid of what his nightmares would bring.

David watched the young man with concerned eyes. He was still bleeding from the various wounds and the one where the arrow had pierced his skin was red and swollen. David slowly reached forward and touched Sam's forehead. Sam jerked away from the touch, his eyes large in his pale face as he tried to focus.

"Sam, it's ok. Looks like you are running a fever. I don't have anything to clean your wounds with or to stop the bleeding. You really should try to get some rest Sam…I'm sure that Theresa will bring help."

"Can't sleep…don't want to dream." Sam mumbled as he began to shake.

David moved closer to Sam, watching as the tremors increased the closer he got to the boy. Whatever had happened before, it had clearly traumatized the young man. He didn't know how Sam had kept it together this long without breaking down. "Sam, listen to me. You are going into shock. I need to try to get you warm. The only way to do that is if I sit next to you and share my own body heat with you. I know you don't want to be touched, but if you don't let me do this, you won't survive…do you hear me Sam?"

"Yes, must get warm…I'll try." Sam felt David sit behind him, pulling Sam against his chest and putting his arms around Sam, trying to rub warmth into Sam's cold arms. Sam tried to rationalize the fear away, but his body was past listening. He could feel the breath hitch in his throat as the tremors increased. He had to get away…he had to find Dean. "I want Dean…where is Dean?"

"Shhh Sam, calm down, you brother will be here soon. Theresa is an excellent warrior, she's had to become one as we all have in order to survive. There are too many vampires out there who do not want to co-exist with humans. We've learned to fight to survive. She will find Dean and bring him back to you…you'll see."

Sam looked up at David and saw the sad smile on his face. "How…How did you and Theresa become…you know…"

David realized that as long as he talked, Sam seemed to quiet down. "It was such a long time ago, I had brought my family out west to the new land…they were giving it away for free and I thought it would be the perfect place to raise my family. My wife and I managed quite well for a number of years, we even got along with the local Indians. Then my wife became pregnant. It was the second happiest day of my life when Theresa was born. She was such an inquisitive little girl, always searching, questioning everything. She soon learned to run and hunt like our Indian friends. Some times I forgot that she was a girl." David laughed softly lost in his own memories of a better time.

Sam listened as David continued. "When Theresa turned 20 and hadn't found a husband yet, my wife was concerned. You see there weren't enough young men living near us. My wife convinced me to take them on a trip to a larger town where Theresa would be introduced to young men her age. I agreed, but had I known…well hindsight is always better than foresight."

David shifted drawing Sam closer as he continued his tale. "We had only been there a few days when a mysterious illness had been taking people. You have to realize at that time, we had never heard of vampires. So, when people showed up dead with their blood missing, well we attributed it to some rare disease. When my wife became a victim to the disease, I swore to find a cure. I went into the surrounding woods in search of a cause…I thought it might be some kind of animal that was causing the problem. I guess I was closer to the truth than I realized. The vampire named Luthor found me and for some reason decided that he wanted me to join his pack. I was converted, but for some reason I did not suffer from the blood lust that the others did and I was still in control of my own mind."

"What happened to Theresa?" Sam asked quietly, sympathizing with the man behind him. Sam knew what it was like to lose someone you loved and to need to find the answer to why they had been taken.

"God help me, I couldn't stop it. Theresa had followed me when I didn't come back. They were going to kill her like the others until I convinced them that she would make a better pack member with her hunting skills. Luthor agreed and converted her. It took many years, but I finally managed to escape with Theresa. As we traveled, we came across others who, like us were not consumed by the blood lust. We learned to survive on blood donated by those who were sympathetic to our cause. All we want is to live in peace, but someone is always out to kill us, either human or vampire, we are always on the run. Well this time, we will not run…we will fight to keep what we have here!" David sighed, the memories causing him to remember things that were best forgotten.

"I'm sorry" Sam said simply, his eyes finally closing as the exhaustion from his body refused to be ignored any longer.

"That's right son, you sleep…hopefully when you wake, your brother will be here." David also closed his eyes.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Dean had been traveling for over 3 hours and still there was no sign of his brother or the vampire camp. He knew that he would need to leave the car behind soon, he didn't want to risk detection. But he thought he might be able to go a little further up the mountain using the road. As he came around a bend in the road, he slammed on his breaks as a woman appeared in front of his car.

"Jeez! What the hell were you trying to do, get yourself killed!" Dean said as he jumped from the car and grabbed the young woman by the arm. Turning her towards him, he realized that it was Theresa and she wasn't looking too good.

"Come on, get in the car and out of the sun!" Dean pulled her into the car, running for the trunk he pulled out one of the blankets and tented it gently around the young woman. He could see the burns on her exposed skin which meant she had been in the sun for some time. "Hold on, I'll get you back to the others!"

"NO! No, there is no time, if you want to save your brother and my father we have to get to them before dark!" Theresa croaked.

Dean turned to Theresa, giving her a bottle of water and reaching for his first aid kit. He began to apply burn cream to her exposed skin. "Here, take these pain pills…they should help with the pain…now where did you say Sammy was?"

Theresa quickly related to Dean the location of the nest as well as the location of the caves where her father and Sam should be holed up. "Dean, I'm sorry…I wasn't able to stop Evan from hurting your brother. He's not in very good shape. We need to get to him as quickly as possible!"

Dean pulled out his cell phone and dialed his father. After filling him on with the information that Theresa had provided, he agreed that once he had Sam, he would call. In the meantime, John and Joshua would try to help the others that Theresa had mentioned before meeting up with Brad and the others. "Ok, can I follow this road to where we need to go, or do we pack it in?" Dean asked, going into hunter mode.

Theresa smiled her approval. "Well, it's daylight so we should be safe taking this to the end. It will put us within 2 miles of the cave. From there we hike."

"You mean I'll hike…you have to stay out of the sun Theresa, some of those burns look nasty!" Dean started the car and headed up the mountain as fast as his car would go.

"Dean, you're going to need me. In case we can't get Sam down before sundown, we may have to defend our position. My father is not armed and Sam certainly won't be in any shape to fight. Face it you need me!" She ended with a smirk on her face.

"Ok, but you are going to have to cover as much of your skin as you can. I have a hooded sweatshirt in the back and I may have a cap somewhere in the trunk. Exactly what did they do to Sammy?" Dean asked, almost afraid to hear the damage.

Theresa swallowed as she remembered Sam's screams. "I don't know for sure Dean, but it was bad. He was shot by an arrow, but I don't think it hit any major organs. He was bitten numerous times and they beat him more than once. From the way he was holding his ribs, I'm guessing that they are either badly bruised or broken…I'm not sure because he wouldn't let either me or my father touch him."

Dean looked toward the young woman and smiled. "Don't worry, he just didn't see how pretty you were! If he were in his right mind, he would have loved you touching him!" Dean laughed as the girl slapped his arm.

"I've never seen anyone react like that…my father seemed to understand…your brother was um…he was…" Theresa wasn't sure how to continue the conversation.

Dean sighed. He knew that Sam probably didn't want her to know, but if she was going to help him, she needed to understand. "Look, Sam's pretty messed up right now. He's kind of had to deal with a lot over the past few months. The girl he was going to marry was killed by a demon, who then tried to kill all of us. He was kidnapped by a vampire who was out to get revenge after we killed her mate." Dean looked at Theresa and hastened to add. "They were a bad group who were hurting people, we didn't have any choice."

Theresa nodded. "Dean, I understand that you and Sam have had to kill vampires in the past. I also understand that you only kill when you have to, your father proved that when he turned on Daniel and refused to hunt us. He actually led Daniel away and then returned to help us find this place where we could live peacefully."

"Well, ah…thanks. But Sam is reacting to you this way because the bitch raped him and tortured him until he almost died. Then one of her pack captured Sam again, to torture him some more ending with Sam having to kill an innocent girl who had made him promise to kill her if she was converted. I'm sure this stuff has brought it all back to him now…you are too much like Kate…you know female vampire. That's why Sam is having trouble around you."

Theresa sighed. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize it had been so bad. I understand now why Sam reacted so violently when he and I…well, we pretended that I was trying to convert him to trick the bastard Charles into releasing us. I hope it didn't do more damage to your brother."

Dean sighed "Don't worry, Sam is strong. He's gotten through so far, let's just hope he can get through this. But first we need to get to him."

A short time later Dean parked the car in a grove of trees, hoping that it wouldn't be easily spotted. He helped Theresa get into his hooded sweatshirt and put sun screen on the exposed parts of her face. Dean grabbed the weapons he and Theresa would need should they have to protect the cave and motioned for Theresa to head up the mountain. "Hold on Sammy I'm coming!" Dean mumbled as he hitched the heavy pack on his back and followed Theresa up the mountain.

TBC

Raven524: Yes, another chapter. I was feeling guilty about not doing daily updates and don't know how the next couple of days will go. Thanks for the wonderful reviews that I've received so far…keep them coming, I love reading all of them!


	12. Chapter 12 Dean to the Rescue

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun!

**Shades of Grey**

**Chapter 12 – Dean to the Rescue**

David was startled awake by the violent tossing of the young man sitting in his arms. "NO, no don't touch me! Dean…Dean, where are you? No, don't kill him Jess, I need him…DEAN!"

David could feel the heat radiating off the young man, he tried to comfort Sam but he knew that if help didn't arrive soon, Sam would not make it. "Sam, you have to hold on son, just a little longer."

Sam's eyes opened, but they were unfocused. "Where am I…Who are you?" Sam tried to get away from David, panic building as he searched frantically for his brother. "What have you done to Dean?"

David tried to calm Sam. "Sam, we are in the cave waiting for Dean. He'll be here soon. You need to rest and stay calm…"

"NO! Jess killed Dean, you're lying! Dean's not coming, it's all my fault…everyone dies around me, it's the curse…I can't escape it. I try, but it always finds me!" Sam sat with his knees drawn up to his chest, tears running down his face as his blank eyes showed the torment in his soul.

"Sam, your brother is alive…remember Theresa told you he survived. You have to try to focus here…" David tried to move closer to Sam, but the boy only shrank away from him. He was afraid to approach any closer. If Sam decided to run, he could hurt himself.

"If Dean's not dead where is he? Why isn't he here? Dean is always here, he has to save me…I can't…Oh God, Kate's coming for me isn't she…I can't go through that again…please help me?" Sam sobbed, his memories all jumbled. He couldn't tell what was real any more.

Sam jumped to his feet and began to stagger towards the entrance of the cave. "I have to find Dean…he'll know what to do!" Sam mumbled.

"Sam No! You have to stay here!" David lunged towards Sam and pulled him back into the cave. Sam fought David as if his life depended on it.

"NO! Let me go, I won't do that again…I won't…Dad, Dean kill Kate again please…I can't! DEAN!"

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Dean and Theresa had been making pretty good time up the mountain. But Dean was worried. It was already past 3:00. He knew that as the sun got lower in the sky, the other vampires would be able to begin the hunt for Sam. "So how long do you figure before this Evan guy begins to search?"

Theresa paused and looked back down the mountain. "Well, he's not known for being patient. I'm betting that he will begin the search real soon, if not already. Our best bet is to hole up in the cave until morning…then we can get Sam out of here."

As they reached the top of the rise, Dean stopped as he heard a scream echo in the canyon below. "DEAN!"

Breaking into a run, Dean hurried down the trail to the entrance of the cave. He saw his brother wrestling on the ground with another man. Stepping into the cave, Dean pulled the cross bow out. "Let him go!"

David turned, faced once again with a cross bow he held his hands up in placating gesture. "You must be Dean, is Theresa with you?"

"I'm right here Dad! Dean put that down and help me get your brother back into the cave…let's hope that we were the only ones who heard that yell!" Theresa reached down to grab Sam, but Sam screamed and crawled back into the cave. "NO! Kate, you can't be here…I won't do it again, I'll kill myself first!"

Dean couldn't believe the wild look in Sam's eyes as he put the cross bow back on his shoulder and entered the cave. "Sammy, heh there kiddo…what's going on?"

"You all stay away from me! I have to get away, can't let any of you get me. I won't let you take me alive again, you hear me!" Sam rose and headed towards the front of the cave once more.

Dean grabbed Sam and pulled him back, ducking as Sam struck out with his fist. "Sammy, damn it settle down!" Dean could feel the heat in his brother's skin. "Damn it Sam, you're burning up. We have to get your temperature down and fast!"

"I'm sorry Sam but we need to get you settled down before we get company. Theresa, can you get the first aid supplies from my pack. David, help me get him back into the cave." David and Dean both grabbed Sam on each side and pulled him back away from the entrance of the cave.

Sam continued to struggle weakly, the tears flowing down his face as he felt himself being pulled back into the cave. "Please, let me go…I have to find Dean…"

Dean fought his own tears as he gently pulled Sam into his arms. He rocked Sam, trying to get his brother to recognize him. "Sammy, I'm here. It's me, Dean." Dean pulled Sam's face around gently and looked into his brother's pain filled gaze. "Try to focus on me Sam, listen to my voice. You are safe for the moment, but I have to treat your wounds. Do you understand?"

Sam gulped a few times and blinked trying to focus. It was hard to get past the fog that seemed to be surrounding him. Forming thoughts seemed like too much effort, but he couldn't ignore the voice. The voice he always trusted when everything else was wrong. "Dean?" Sam whispered.

"Yeah, you had me scared there for a moment Sammy." Dean patted Sam on the shoulder, glad that his brother at least recognized him.

"Dean…Kate is coming to get me, I can't do that again, I'm sorry." Sam dropped his head as if the effort to hold it up was too much.

"Sammy, listen to me. No one is going to get you while I'm here. Remember, what I told you? Nothing bad will happen to you as long as I'm around." Dean gently lowered Sam to the ground. "God Sammy, you're in bad shape. But don't worry, we can make this right. You just let me take care of you ok?"

Theresa and David watched the interaction between the two brothers. "Dean, here's the first aid kit. I'm going outside to check things out. Dad will watch the cave entrance, you just take care of that brother of yours." She patted Dean on the shoulder as she turned to leave.

Dean reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. It was time to call in reinforcements. "Dad?"

"Yes son, how is your brother?" John could hear the stress in Dean's voice.

"Not good Dad, he doesn't really know where he is. His fever is so high…I don't think we can wait until morning to get him out of here. I don't think he'll make it." Dean couldn't keep the slight hitch out of his voice.

"Ok son, look you get him ready for travel you hear me? Joshua, Brad and a few of their friends are here with me now checking out the vampire nest. There is no activity yet, so we should still have some time. We can be there in an hour, if we can get Sam to your car we can draw the vampires away to give you time to get away if need be."

"All right Dad, but hurry ok…I don't think Sam has much time left." Dean hung up the cell phone and turned to David.

"My Dad and some of your people are on their way up here to help get you and Sam out of here tonight. We need to get to my car. Can you help me get Sam ready to travel?"

"Sure son, maybe we can start down. Theresa can scout ahead, I can carry Sam while you protect our rear…sound good?"

Dean nodded, already concentrating on the task at hand. Luckily Sam had fallen unconscious again. He hoped his brother stayed that way until they could get him down the mountain. He didn't want to have to knock him out to keep him quiet.

"Ok Sammy, let's get you ready to travel."

TBC

Raven524: So will they make it down the hill, enquiring minds want to know! But I guess you all will just have to read on to find out. (LOL) Don't forget to drop me a line! I live to read reviews!


	13. Chapter 13 Heading Out

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun!

**Shades of Grey**

**Chapter 13 – Heading Out**

Dean sighed as he finished bandaging the wound created by the arrow. It looked like one of the bastards had also bitten Sam in the same spot. "Well that is probably why it's infected!" Dean said as he wiped his hands.

David had been helping Dean clean and bandage the numerous bites on Sam's chest and back. Dean could also tell that Sam had at least 2 broken ribs. "I'm going to have to wrap his ribs, but I'm afraid it will cause him more pain because of the placement of the bites by those bastards."

David sighed. "You don't have any choice Dean, I'm going to have to carry him over my shoulder. We can't take the risk that one of the ribs punctures his lung. Maybe he'll stay unconscious until we get to the car. He hasn't had much sleep the past couple of days."

Dean nodded. "I know, but if he comes to, this is going to hurt." Dean quickly wrapped Sam's ribs and reached for the sweat shirt he had put in his pack. "Can you help me get this on him?"

Once again, David helped Dean with Sam. "We need to get moving soon Dean. I'm going to check on Theresa. Can you handle him from here?"

"Sure, I think we are ready to go. Just let me see if I can wake him up. If I can get him to take these pain pills he should stay out until we get him down the mountain."

"Ok, I'll be right back Dean" David grabbed the cross bow and headed out to find his daughter.

Dean gently patted Sam on the cheek. "Hey there little brother. Can you wake up for me?"

Sam moaned, fighting past the darkness but it was getting hard to do what his brother asked. "That's it Sam, open your eyes…I need you to drink some water and take these pills for me." Dean continued to coax his brother back to consciousness.

"Dean?" Sam croaked, he coughed but immediately grabbed at his ribs. "Hurts!" Sam mumbled as he tried to catch his breath.

"I know Sammy, let me help you sit up so you can drink this." Dean sat behind Sam and cradled him against his chest. He didn't want Sam's tender back to rest against the cold stone wall.

"Dean?"

"Yeah Sam?"

"Don't let Kate get me…promise me?" Sam's breath hitched as the water bottle shook in his hands.

"I won't let anyone get you Sam…here let me help you." Dean quietly helped Sam take the pills and drink the water. "That's my boy…now Dad will be coming soon to help get you out of here. We are going to meet him part way. Are you up for a little trip?"

"Ok, Dean…tell Dad I'll be ready to join the hunt in a minute…I just need to get a little more…" Sam's eyes began to close again, exhaustion and the pills doing their work.

"I'll tell him Sam. You just try to relax while we get you out of here." Dean reached for his machete when he heard a noise outside the cave. He relaxed a moment later when he saw Theresa enter followed by her father.

"Are you ready to go Dean?" Theresa asked as she reached for Dean's back pack.

"Yes, did you see anything out there?"

"No, but I have a feeling that our time is running out…we better get moving." Theresa helped Dean load Sam onto her father's shoulders. Dean took the other cross bow and brought up the rear.

As they started out of the cave, Dean pulled out his cell phone. "Dad…we're on the move. We're going to try to make it to the car before dark. Meet us there ok?" Dean listened and nodded as he hung up the phone. Now he just hoped that their luck would hold out.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Evan had pulled his pack together as the sun began to set. "I don't care what it takes, but I want all of the prisoners returned before dawn!"

The members of the pack disbursed, following the scent of the humans. Evan walked to the pole that had previously held David. "Well, Charles let's hope we find them soon. Because, you're taking David's place until he is returned!"

Charles moaned, his body badly burned by the sun. "Please Evan…" But the leader of the vampire pack had already turned his back to begin the hunt.

"You four come with me…the scent of the hunter leads up the mountain. Let's go!"

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Dean followed behind David and Sam, keeping a close eye on his surroundings. His hunter instincts were on full alert. He admired Theresa's ability to blend in with her surroundings. He could tell that she was in tune with her surroundings. Too bad she's a vampire, he thought. Not that he had anything against her, but he kind of liked his dates to be born in the same century.

They had been going at a good pace for about a half hour when Sam suddenly began to struggle on David's shoulder. "Let me go!" Sam yelled as he tried to push himself off.

"Sammy, damn it you need to calm down!" Dean said as he reached up to lower his brother onto the ground. "David is carrying you out of here, you remember David don't you?"

Sam tried to focus, he had to tell Dean something…had to warn him. "Dean?"

"Yes Sam, we've been through this, you need to let David carry you to the car." Dean reached down to help Sam up, but Sam batted his hand away.

"NO! I have to warn you…I have to…" Sam put a trembling hand to his temple, trying to focus on the images that had entered his foggy brain. Everything was so jumbled, but he knew it was a vision.

"Sammy, are you telling me you had a vision?" Dean shook his head, trying to decide if Sam was imaging things or if this was really happening.

"Dean you have to trust me…it's just so jumbled…have to warn you." Sam gasped as the nausea hit him full force. He began to retch until the tears fell down his cheeks. He couldn't catch his breath as the pain in his ribs increased. He could see dark spots floating in his vision.

Dean tried to help his brother by gently rubbing his back until the spasms stopped. "That's it Sammy, try to take slow breaths…nice and slow that's it."

David had grabbed the cross bow and was keeping watch while Dean's attention was diverted to Sam. He wasn't sure what was wrong, but Dean apparently knew how to handle his brother.

Dean helped Sam sit back against his chest. "Ok Sam, nice and easy now. What did you see?"

Sam gulped a few more times, still trying to get his breathing under control. "Dean…they're coming…Evan and four others. They're going to beat us to the car….the car is a trap Dean!"

Sam grabbed onto Dean's wrist. "You have to believe me Dean, we are all going to die if you keep going to the car!"

TBC

Raven524: Ok, last chapter for tonight! Hope you enjoyed the ride so far. Just drop me a line and make my day!


	14. Chapter 14 Skirmish

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun!

**Shades of Grey**

**Chapter 14 – Skirmish**

_Sam grabbed onto Dean's wrist. "You have to believe me Dean, we are all going to die if you keep going to the car!"_

Dean motioned for David and Theresa to join him as he looked at the surrounding countryside. "Look, I know this is going to sound crazy, but the vampires have already made it to the car. We need to figure out a way to get rid of them before we take Sam there."

"How do you know?" Theresa asked as she too scanned their surroundings.

"Well, it's kind of a long story, but Sam has some special abilities…and one of them is he receives these visions of things that happen in the future. He just saw Evan and four vampires hiding out by the car."

"Are you sure he's not just hallucinating?" David asked

"I'm sure. If Sam says the vampires are there, you can bet they are there. Now, we need to figure out a way to draw them out. Let me check and see how close my Dad and the other's are first…maybe we can just wait until they get here."

Dean quickly dialed his father's phone. "Dad, we may have a problem here."

"What is it son?"

"Sam had a vision…he thinks that Evan and four of his buddies are hiding by the car. How close are you?"

John sighed, he knew it would be at least another hour before they got to his sons. "Not soon enough, can you get back to the cave?"

"I don't think so Dad, besides if we don't show at the car, I'm sure he'll come looking for us. I guess we'll have to figure something out on this end."

"Dean, don't do anything foolish. Try to find a place to hide, we'll try to get there a little sooner!" John could hear the desperation in his son's voice and was terrified he'd sacrifice himself to save his youngest son.

"You know me Dad, I'll be careful!" Dean hung up the phone and looked at his brother. Sam had stayed awake, but it was obvious he was having trouble focusing on what was going on around him.

"Ok, we need to draw them out into the open. We know there are 5 of them. We should be able to take out at least 3 of them with the cross bows. David and Theresa, do you think you can take on at least one of the others?"

"Sure Dean, but what are you going to do with Sam?" Theresa asked as she saw the young hunter begin to sway.

"We need to find a place to hide him, close by so that we can keep watch, but out of sight of the other vampires. He is in no shape to fight this battle." Dean replied.

"I can fight Dean, just give me a machete!" Sam whispered as he struggled to stand. Dean caught Sam as he fell forward.

"Not this time Sammy, we need you to watch our backs, can you do that?" Dean saw Sam struggling to focus on what he was saying. He knew the only thing keeping his brother awake was pure stubbornness.

"You'll kill Kate?" Sam asked as his body began to tremble, but it wasn't clear if it was from the fever or fear.

"Yes, Sam I'll take care of her. You just need to do me a favor. When I find a place for you to hide, you have to stay there and be quiet ok?"

Sam smiled "I'm good at hide and seek, betcha I beat you again!"

Dean rolled his eyes. "No way Dude, I always win!"

"Do not!"

Theresa cleared her throat as she tried to hide her smile. "Dean we need to get moving, it will be dark soon and I'm sure that there are more than 5 vampires out there."

Dean stood up. "Right, I hate to ask this but could you scout ahead for a place to put Sam? I'd do it, but I'm afraid he'll freak if I leave him right now. "

Theresa nodded and headed off towards the car. David knelt down beside Sam and placed a hand on the young man's shoulder. "Are you ready for another ride Sam?"

Sam squinted trying to figure out who was talking to him. He couldn't believe how hard it was to focus; he wished this damn fog would go away. "Dad? Is it time to leave for the hunt?"

David sighed but played along. "Yes son, we need to leave now. But I have to carry you…can you stand for a minute?"

Sam looked at Dean, the confusion evident on his face. "Why do you have to carry me Dad, I'll be good. Don't want to be a liability…you just lead and I'll follow!" Sam struggled to his feet once more and started to walk. Unfortunately it was in the wrong direction.

Dean sighed. "Sammy, hey man you're going the wrong way. Look, why don't you let Dad carry you for a little bit. That way you'll be ready to fight when we get there, ok?"

Sam stopped and turned, but before he could come back his eyes rolled up into his head and he began to fall forward. Dean ran and caught his brother before he could hit the ground. "Man David, I hope he stays out for a while this time…I've never seen him so out of it before!" Dean couldn't hide the worry in his voice.

David came over and picked up Sam once again. "He's strong Dean, stronger than most people I'm betting. Most men would have been dead by now. You have to have faith that he will hold on until we can get him to the hospital."

Dean smiled. "Faith…huh…sounds funny coming from …well you know." Dean was embarrassed as he realized he had put his foot into it,

David laughed. "You mean a vampire can't have faith? Dean, what do you think has helped me survive all these years? I have to have faith that things will work out and that some day I will be allowed to join my wife."

Dean looked at David. "So you want to die?"

"It's kind of complicated, but I believe that what happened to me happened for a reason. I may not like it, but lets face it…I've done a lot of good over the years. Who knows what would have happened to the vampires who didn't want to follow the way of blood lust…I gave them an alternative that at least makes their lives bearable."

"I guess so; I never was a big believer in fate. But you're right, sometimes things do happen for a reason…I just wish sometimes the reason was a little clearer." Dean looked at Sam and wondered once again where this was all going to end. He was sure that Sam was given his powers for a reason, and the reason scared the crap out of him.

Dean tensed as he heard someone approach. A moment later, Theresa appeared a solemn look on her face. "Well, your brother was right. They are hiding around by the car. I couldn't get a fix on all of them though so it will be tough drawing them out. There isn't much to hide behind either, but I think I found a boulder big enough to hide Sam behind."

They continued quietly towards the car. Theresa silently motioned towards the boulder she had found. David quickly placed Sam behind the boulder and stood ready to help. Dean knelt beside Sam for a moment, glad that his brother was still unconscious. He left a knife within easy reach of Sam, just in case. But he hoped they could make quick work of the vampires.

"Ok, I'm going to play bait…you two hang back and try to get as many of them as you can with the cross bows. Let's hope they all come out to play!" Dean whispered as he pulled out his machete and started towards the car. As he approached the car, he looked around but couldn't spot any of the vampires. Moving towards the trunk, he opened it and began to reach inside but before he could finish he heard movement behind him.

Dean swung around, pulling his machete in one smooth motion, the blade slicing through the vampire's arm before it could reach him. Dean quickly brought the blade up once again and beheaded the vampire. He heard the sound of arrows flying and saw another vampire fall not far from him. Once again, Dean charged and beheaded the vampire before it had time to react.

"Two down, three to go" Dean thought to himself as he scanned the tree line looking for the others. When he didn't see any further motion, he looked back towards where he had come from. "Theresa! Look out! I think they are trying to circle round and surround us."

Dean hurried back towards the boulder where he had left Sam; his blood ran cold as he saw a vampire moving quietly towards his brother. Dean could hear fighting behind him as well. Theresa and her father must have engaged with the other two vampires. Dean ran towards Sam, hoping to get there before the vampire discovered him.

Suddenly the vampire lunged. Dean heard a scream and saw the vampire fall back from the boulder. As Dean charged around the boulder he saw a barely conscious Sam standing with his back against the boulder, a bloody knife in his hand. "That's my boy!" Dean yelled as he ran towards the vampire. The vampire was expecting him and knocked the machete from Dean's hand. "Sammy, run and find a new place to hide!" Dean shouted afraid that now that Sam's position was revealed one of the other vampires might attack. "Do you hear me Sam…move to the car and get out of here!"

Sam tried to focus on what his brother was saying, but the only thing he heard was run. When he came to and saw the vampire charging at him, he had acted instinctively to defend himself. But now all he knew was he had to get away…he couldn't let Kate catch him again. Sam turned and headed deeper into the forest away from the battle taking place. As he ran, he felt the trees whip at his face as he continued to move through the dense woods. He fell to his knees, but his fear gave him the fuel to get back up and run again.

Sam could feel himself getting weaker; each time he fell it was taking him longer to get up. As he stood up from yet another fall, Sam felt that someone was close by. Grabbing the knife tighter, Sam continued to run through the trees. Suddenly he felt arms grab him and pull him down. Screaming, Sam tried to plunge the knife into the person who was holding him, but the man simply knocked the knife away. Sam did the only thing he could; he bit with all his might into the arm that was holding him. The man yelped and loosened his grip, but Sam couldn't run any more, his legs finally gave out. Sam backed up against a tree, pulling his knees up to his chest he looked up at the man standing in front of him. He saw the strange light in the man's eyes and knew…he had been caught by a vampire.

TBC

Raven524: Wow, I loved all the reviews I received…you all are great! Here is the next installment. I hope you all continue to enjoy the story!


	15. Chapter 15 Rescued at Last

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun!

**Shades of Grey**

**Chapter 15 – Rescued at Last**

_Sam backed up against a tree, pulling his knees up to his chest he looked up at the man standing in front of him. He saw the strange light in the man's eyes and knew…he had been caught by a vampire._

Dean continued to wrestle with the vampire that had tried to kill Sam. He had dropped his machete but he still had his favorite knife. The vampire smiled as he saw Dean pull the knife. "You know that won't kill me!" The vampire snarled as it charged at Dean once again.

Suddenly the vampire staggered as an arrow pierced its chest right above the heart. Dean dove for the machete and quickly beheaded the vampire. Looking around, he saw Theresa and David approaching him. "Did we get them all?" Dean asked as he looked towards the car. He needed to find Sam and fast.

Theresa sighed as she approached Dean. "I'm sorry Dean, but Evan got away. He ran while Dad and I were getting rid of the other vampire. But it should be a while before he can gather his followers for another attack. We should have time to get Sam to the hospital."

"Speaking of Sam, where is he?" David asked as he joined them.

Dean began looking at the ground and noticed that his brother's tracks didn't lead towards the car, but rather towards the woods. "Damn it…I told him to head for the car, but it looks like he headed back towards the woods. We have to find him fast…come on!"

Theresa grabbed Dean by the shoulder. "Dean, let me…I can follow his scent and find him quicker."

"Fine, but lets go!"

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Sam put his head on his knees, too weary to fight anymore. The vampire in front of him didn't attack, but just stood and looked around before pulling out a cell phone. "Hello, John? Ah…I think I found one of your boys…but he won't let me near him. How close are you to the end of the road?"

Sam looked up, confusion evident on his face as he tried to understand what was happening. The fog was even thicker now as his tired mind refused to process anything. He began to withdraw, anything was better than facing Kate and her vampires again. Sam could feel his eyes close as he surrendered to the blackness that had been calling to him.

A few moments later, John Winchester found his youngest son. "Sammy!" John quickly knelt beside Sam, his concern growing at the shallow breathing and faint pulse. He was losing him. "We have to get him to the hospital now!" John reached down and gently pulled his son over his shoulders into a fireman's carry. "Come on...Dean's car is closer!" John began to walk quickly towards the road. He just hoped that Dean had been able to deal with the vampires.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

David had agreed to go to the car and wait in case Sam showed up while Dean and Theresa began to run quickly following Sam's scent. Dean could see the signs of Sam's frequent falling as they moved through the thick forest. He knew that in Sam's condition he probably couldn't have gotten very far. Suddenly Theresa stopped and looked towards the road. "Follow me, he's close!"

As Dean and Theresa reached the road, they stopped as they saw John and one of Theresa's friends walking with an unconscious Sam. "DAD!" Dean yelled as he raced towards his father.

"Dean…glad to see you son. Did you manage to get rid of our other friends?" John continued to walk quickly, not wanting to waste any more time getting Sam to the hospital.

"Yeah Dad, except the leader got away. How's Sam doing?" Dean didn't like the stillness in his brother's body.

"Not good Dean…we need to get him to the hospital right away!"

Dean looked at his brother, touching his cold hand as they continued to move towards the car. "You hold on Sam…you hear me! I didn't come all this way to have you die on me now!"

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Dean was driving as fast as he could towards the nearest hospital. John was in the back seat, holding onto Sam as the youngest Winchester continued to moan and toss. Dean could see the concern on his father's face as Sam began to mumble.

"NO! Jess you can't have him…have to hide, Dean said to hide. Tired…can't do this, have to escape…Kate can't find me…have to hide…" John patted Sam's shoulder trying to comfort his youngest son.

"Dad, I've never seen Sam this confused before…this is worse than the last time." Dean said; breaking the tense silence that had grown since Sam stopped talking.

"He'll be all right…your brother is stronger than we give him credit for. He'll be fine because you'll make sure he that he is Dean…you've pulled him through before and you can do it again." John knew the bond between his two boys has been the deciding factor in more than one life and death situation in the past. He had to believe it would bring his youngest son back again.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

It seemed like a life time since the emergency team had wheeled Sam away from his anxious family. John was sitting lost in thought as Dean paced the waiting room. Both men looked as the door to the triage room opened and the doctor emerged.

"Mr. Westin?"

John stood and shook the doctor's hand. "How is my son?"

"Well most of his wounds were superficial, but the loss of blood and the infection that had set in to the wound in his side have severely weakened your son. The next 24 hours should tell us if he will pull through, but he's a fighter. We had to resuscitate him, but he came back and his signs are now stable. You can go see him if you like."

A short time later, Dean walked into the room and tried to ignore the machines that were hooked up to his brother. He moved towards the bed, needing to touch Sam to make sure that he was still alive. He hated how still his brother was…if it weren't for the beeping of the heart monitor, Sam looked more dead than alive.

Dean pushed the damp hair from his brother's forehead. "You keep fighting you hear me Sammy…I'll be here when you wake up."

John sat on the other side of his son, holding Sam's hand. But the hand was cold to the touch. "You do what your brother says Sam…you can beat this son, I know you can."

John felt the cell phone in his pocket vibrate. Heading towards the window in the room, John answered the phone and after a brief conversation, came back towards Dean.

"Son, I have to go…that was Theresa, Evan has somehow found their location and is heading towards them with some of his followers. I have to go help them. You stay here with your brother…keep me updated on his condition." John didn't even wait for Dean's response as he left the room.

Dean sighed. "Well, looks like it's me and you again kid. Now I know you're tired and you can get some rest. But you have to promise you'll wake up…or I'm gonna come in there and kick your butt!

TBC

Raven524: Sorry, but vacation is getting in the way. Next update should be out by Tuesday at the latest! I hope you all enjoy the latest chapter. Let me know what you think by pressing the little button!


	16. Chapter 16 Battle Plans

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun!

**Shades of Grey**

**Chapter 16 – Battle Plans**

_Sam was lost as he wandered in the dark forest. Yet, the place looked familiar some how. He didn't know how long he had been walking, but he was cold and tired. He saw a log and stumbled towards it, lowering his weary body down. He could feel the cold rain soaking his body, everything around him was cold and dark. _

_Suddenly he felt someone beside him. "Hello Sam" _

"_Kate, but how?" _

"_I'm waiting for you…your brother and father can't help you. Remember our time in the barn Sammy?" Kate reached over and began to run her hands down Sam's chest, stopping just above the waist of his jeans._

"_NO! Don't touch me!" Sam jumped up and started to run; but no matter which way he ran Kate appeared in front of him, smiling._

"_I told you, you will be mine Sam…now come here like a good boy and maybe we won't hurt you too badly." Sam gagged as he felt her lips on his, he felt hands pulling him down and holding him._

_Sam began to fight in earnest, ashamed as his body once again began to respond. "DEAN!" Sam yelled as he felt the first bite. _

Dean and the orderly were having their hands full trying to keep Sam on the bed. Sam was fighting as if his life depended on it. "Sammy! Sam listen to me, it's just a dream. Sam you need to wake up!" Dean turned to the orderly and asked him to get Sam's doctor while he continued to try to reach his brother.

Sam fought the fog to find his brother. He needed to see Dean. Sam opened his eyes and was confused. "Where…where am I?" he croaked.

"Man, you don't know how glad I am to hear you! You're safe Sammy; we had to take you to the hospital. Do you understand? You're safe!" Dean watched as his brother tried to concentrate on his words.

"Dean? I'm sorry"

"For what?"

"You told me to hide…but I…Oh God Dean, Kate's was here and now she's coming I know it…I can feel it. We have to get out of here!" Sam tried to sit up, but fell back weakly as Dean gently pressed his shoulder back onto the bed.

"Sam, you need to stay here. I won't let anyone get you. Kate is dead…she can't get you anymore. You need to rest and fight this infection. Once the fever breaks, you'll feel better I promise!"

Sam struggled to keep his eyes open. He had to tell Dean, he could feel that they weren't safe. "Dean, Kate's coming…please we have to get out of here now!"

Dean knew that Sam was confused, but he wondered if Sam's spidey senses were feeling something. After all Sam was right about the other vampires. It didn't matter though because Sam definitely had to stay in the hospital. "Ok Sam, I hear you. I will make sure that they don't get you this time…ok? You just rest and get better."

Sam gave in and fell into the darkness of sleep once more.

Dean watched as the doctor came in and examined Sam. "So, Doctor how is he doing?" Dean asked impatiently.

"I'm sorry son, but his fever is getting worse. The infection must be spreading. I've ordered some more tests and we will begin a more aggressive antibiotic treatment but I have to be honest. It doesn't look good for him right now."

"Wait…you're telling me he might not make it? You don't know my brother Doctor. You run your tests and make sure you do everything possible to help him. Sam will make it, you'll see!" Dean wouldn't accept the doctor's prognosis.

"We'll do everything we can Dean, but Sam is going to have a tough recovery. I'll let you know what we find out after the test results are back. In the meantime, we can give him a sedative to help him sleep…"

"No Doctor, no sedatives. I'll stay here and keep him calm."

"Ok, but if he gets aggravated again, we will have to sedate him for his own good."

Dean watched the Doctor leave. "He doesn't know you the way I do Sammy. You will fight this and you will beat it. Now you just rest there for a minute while I call Dad and give him an update." Dean stepped over to the window and pulled out his cell phone. After relating the news to his father, he also let him know about Sam's sense that they were in danger.

"You have to stay there son and keep Sam close. I'll send Joshua by in a little bit to help you keep watch, but right now we have our hands full."

"How did Evan find their location?" Dean asked

"We're not sure, but one of David's men found a vampire from Evan's pack snooping around. He didn't catch him before the guy made a phone call to Evan…so we are preparing for an attack."

"Dad, keep Joshua with you…you need him more than Sam and I right now. I can handle anything that comes our way. Besides, I'm not sure that Sam's senses are on target right now…he's still pretty out of it."

"Ok Dean, but if anything happens you call me…check in every hour so that I know you are ok."

Dean hung up the phone and looked back at the still form of his brother. He hoped that Sam's senses were off because he didn't know if Sam could handle much more.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Evan walked out to the compound and cut Charles down. "I'm going to give you one more chance to be useful to the pack. If you fail this time, I will leave you out here until the flesh falls from your bones…do you understand me?"

Charles shivered "Yes Evan, just tell me what you want me to do."

"You will lead our army and attack the others. Leave none of them alive."

"But what will you be doing Evan?"

Evan slammed Charles against the wall, closing his hand against the vampire's throat. "Not that it's any of your business, but I have some unfinished business to take care of in town. You just do what I told you or else!"

Charles hurried off into the night to gather the rest of the pack. A short time later, Charles was heading off to do his master's bidding…or die trying because death would be preferable than facing Evan again if he failed. They had much to do today to prepare for the battle that would be fought tonight.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

John paced as he waited for David to return from speaking to the other vampires. He was giving them a choice, either they would fight or they would flee. David had insisted that everyone must have a voice in this decision and John agreed with him. He and Joshua would help no matter what the final decision. But now John was worried about his boys. Dean's report on the deterioration of Sam's condition and his concern that they may be in danger made John's decision to help David and his pack even harder to bear. He should be with his boys, but how could he turn his back on David when they needed his military and hunting experience to help them win the coming war.

John was always being torn between his need to be with his sons and his need to fight the evil things in this world. He just hoped that this time, he had made the right choice and that Dean would be able to handle any threats that might come his way. John turned as David entered the room.

"They've made their decision John, we stay and fight!"

"OK, then we need to start getting ready. It is almost dawn, so we can spend the day getting ready for them. They will probably attack tonight."

"Fine, that will also give you time to go and check on your son…just get us started John and go see him, he needs you too."

John just nodded as he headed out to his truck to get what he would need to start getting them ready.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Dean watched as Sam continued to toss in his fevered state. The antibiotics had seemed to have stopped the infection from spreading, but the Doctor had told Dean it was still touch and go. Dean was glad that the sun was finally coming out. That meant that if the vampires had planned on coming, it would probably be later in the afternoon or tonight. That would give him time to prepare.

Dean turned as he saw another orderly enter the room. "Hey, did you forget something…the other orderly was just in here a few minutes ago."

"No, I have a message for you from Evan!" Dean leapt towards the man, but before he could reach him something hit him hard from behind. As Dean tried to focus on the new threat, he recognized the vampire that had gotten away. "Evan, you bastard! I'm going to kill you!"

"Not today hunter. You and your brother here have caused me a great deal of trouble. But we are going to take care of that now!"

Dean struggled to his feet, but he was hit from behind once again. As he fell unconscious his last thought was how he had failed to protect his brother.

Evan kicked at the unconscious form on the floor. "Quickly, get two chairs. We need to get them to the van before the sun gets much higher. I want them back at the compound before our men head out for battle tonight. We will use them as an example of what will happen to anyone who defies me!"

A short time later a cell phone rang, but there was no answer. On the other end, John hung up the phone and turned to David. "Something's wrong at the hospital. I have to go David. Joshua will work with you to get everything else ready."

John didn't wait for a reply…he just hoped he would be in time to save his boys.

TBC

Raven524: As promised here is the next chapter. I hope you all enjoy it. Don't forget to make my day and send a review!


	17. Chapter 17 Rude Awakenings

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun!

**Shades of Grey**

**Chapter 17 – Rude Awakenings**

John entered the hospital room on full alert. Not only had Dean missed the scheduled check in, but he was not answering his cell phone. As John entered the room his worst nightmare was realized. The bed was empty and on the floor was Dean's cell phone.

John pulled out his own cell phone and called Joshua. He knew where his boys were; now he had to figure out how to get to them and then he was going to kill the son of a bitch who took them.

o**oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Sam groaned as he opened his eyes. It was cold and damp and he was lying on a hard floor. The last thing he remembered was being in a hospital with Dean. "Dean?" Sam whispered as he noticed the other form lying not far from him.

"Dean!" Sam said a little louder, forcing his tired body to move closer to the still form of his brother. Dean had a large lump on the back of his head, but otherwise looked unharmed. Sam turned Dean over and gently patted his brother on the face. "Come on Dean, wake up man!"

Sam wasn't sure where he was or what was going on, all he knew was his brother was hurt and he had to help him. He smiled softly as he saw the green eyes of his brother trying to focus.

"Dude, what the hell happened?" Dean struggled to a sitting position, taking in the cell that was holding him and Sam. It appeared to be made from solid rock, possibly a cave.

"I was hoping you could tell me Dean, are you ok?" The brief spurt of energy that Sam had felt was quickly running out. It was getting difficult for him to focus on his brother's face.

Dean saw Sam beginning to fall and quickly grabbed him. "Hey, you can't go to sleep yet Sammy…do you hear me? I need you to help get us out of here."

Sam shuddered as the cold from the cell seemed to seep into his very bones. "I'm sorry Dean, but I think Kate has us…I….I…Oh god Dean, what am I going to do? I can't go through that again…and now she has you too…we have to get out of here!" Sam struggled to get to his feet, but fell back against Dean exhausted from the attempt.

"Don't worry Sam, I'll figure out something." Dean's head snapped up as he saw a group of vampires heading towards them.

"Glad to see you two are awake! Saves us having to drag your sorry asses to the shed. Now get up and follow us. No funny stuff or we'll kill you where you stand!" The vampire pointed the rifle at Sam's head. "Beginning with your brother here!"

Dean held up his hands. "Ok, you made your point, we'll follow. Just let me help him, he's still too weak to make it on his own." Dean moved to help Sam to his feet and followed the lead vampire.

As they entered the shed, Sam was grabbed from Dean's shoulder and shoved towards the center of the room. Before Dean could react, he felt his arms yanked in front of him and tied. He was then shoved over against the wall and his feet were also bound tightly. "Let him go!" Dean shouted.

Sam cried in pain as he felt himself hoisted onto the hook in the center of the room. His eyes sought Dean's as the door opened once again. "Well hello again Sam, I'm sorry you found our accommodations lacking the last time you were our guest. But maybe this time you'll stay a little longer!"

"Sorry, but the brochure didn't mention torture as part of the vacation package. I think I'll pass!" Sam said weakly.

Dean smiled, even though his brother was weak, he wasn't beaten yet. "Hey ugly, why are you picking on the injured guy? Afraid I might kick your ass again!"

Evan growled as he headed towards the bound hunter on the floor. He picked Dean up by his throat and raised him so that his feet no longer touched the ground. Sam could hear his brother choking and knew that if he didn't do something Evan would kill him.

Sam let the anger, fear and hatred build until he felt like he would explode. He closed his eyes as he shouted. "LET MY BROTHER GO!"

Evan's mouth dropped open as he felt himself being thrown against the opposite wall. He got up and charged towards Sam, but once again he was thrown against the wall. "GET OUT BEFORE I KILL YOU ALL!" Sam screamed as the sweat poured down his face and his body trembled from the effort he was exerting.

Evan and the other vampires quickly left the shed as Sam felt himself weakening. Dean had watched Sam use his spoon bending powers, but he also knew that Sam would not be able to keep it up for long. Especially in his already weakened condition. "Sam, they're gone. Hold on while I try to get out of these ropes."

Sam looked at Dean and pictured the ropes in his mind. He used the last of his energy to loosen the ropes on Dean's arms just enough for his brother to get out of them. "Thanks Bro' but you have to stop now ok…you need to reserve some of that energy so that we can get out of here."

Dean moved quickly to help his brother off the hook. Sam couldn't stand as his legs had turned to jelly. "I'm sorry Dean…I don't think I can….you need to go…get help!"

"If you think I'm leaving you here with these crazy bastards, you're nuts!"

"No, I'm the one with the fever remember…I'm just out of my mind" Sam smiled softly

Dean stopped and shook his head. "Can we hold off with the jokes until later Sam? Jeez, you pick the dumbest times to get cute."

"No you're definitely the cute one…I'm the geek remember?" Sam giggled.

"Ok, lets get you back to a nice warm bed…and I'm going to make sure that the Doctor fixes your funny bone this time…it's definitely out of wack."

Dean opened the door and looked out into the yard. There was no one in sight, but then as it was the middle of the day, most of them were probably sleeping or hiding from the sun. "Evan, if you don't want my brother to smoke your ass…you and your goons had better stay back!"

Sam giggled again. "Why would I want to smoke vampire ass Dean?"

"Man, your fever is getting worse again Sam. Come on; let's hope they buy the bluff!"

Dean placed Sam's arm over his shoulder and started out the door. He had only walked a few feet when he felt something hit him in the shoulder. At the same time he heard Sam grunt as well. "Dean? Why is someone using us for a dart board?" Sam's words slurred as he fell to the ground beside Dean. Dean pulled the dart from his shoulder and cursed. The bastard had used a tranquilizer gun on them.

Evan came forward and indicated that they should be returned to the shed. "We've had a slight change in plans. Prepare the dark haired one for the conversion ceremony. Make sure that he is blind folded and bound tightly. We don't want a repeat performance! At least not until I have him under my complete control!" Evan rubbed his hands together thinking about the surprised look on David's face when his newest weapon was released. Yes, this would be a short war with Sam's abilities at Evan's finger tips.

TBC

Raven524: Ok, since I felt guilty, here is a bonus chapter. Hopefully will post again tomorrow! Once again, don't forget to hit the little button!


	18. Chapter 18 Conversion

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun!

**Shades of Grey**

**Chapter 18 – Conversion**

John had arrived back at David's compound. A daring plan had formed while he was driving, one that might serve both purposes, saving his sons and saving David's pack from the bastard Evan. As he jumped from his truck, he noticed that David and Joshua were already waiting for him inside the house.

"John, I'm so sorry to hear about your boys. Just tell me what we can do to help!" David said as he motioned for John to join them at the kitchen table.

"Look, we don't have much time. Joshua are all the weapons ready?"

"Yes, John and everyone is ready to go at a moments notice…what do you have in mind?"

John looked at David grimly. "We can't wait until tonight or for the others to attack here. We need to bring the battle to them. We need to attack while it's still daylight."

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Dean opened his eyes and blinked trying to clear the fog in his brain from the drug. He was once again tightly bound and Sam was hanging from the hook, only this time he was blind folded. Dean chuckled. If the idiot thought that Sam's powers depended on his sight, he was going to be surprised. Dean's head jerked up again as he heard a low moan from his brother.

"Heh bro' how are you doing?" Dean wished that he could see Sam's eyes. They always told him the truth even when his brother was trying to hide something from him.

Sam began to struggle against his bonds, rubbing his head against his arm; he moved the blindfold so that he could see. "That's my boy!" Dean said as Sam's eyes finally found his.

Dean could see the dullness in the depths of his brother's eyes. He knew that Sam was getting weaker by the minute. "Sam, you just need to hold on for me. Dad must know by now that something is wrong. He'll figure out a way to get to us."

Sam shook his head. "Don't know if I can this time Dean…I'm so tired, tired of all of it. I just want it to stop." Sam's head fell forward onto his chest as if it was too much effort for him to hold it up any longer.

"Sam don't talk like that! You can't let the bastard win. Besides, who will be around to be a pain in my ass if you go?" Dean struggled against his bindings; he had to get Sam out of here and fast.

Sam slowly raised his head and looked at Dean. Dean swallowed at the despair he saw deep in his brother's eyes. "Look Sam, I know it's been tough for you and I'd be lying if I said it was going to get better. Hell, with our life style it will probably get worse. But you have to pull through…we're a team and you can't break up the team."

"Ok Dean" Sam whispered

Dean turned his head as the door opened to admit Evan and his followers. "Damn it! I thought I told you to blindfold him!" Evan moved quickly and grabbed Dean, placing a dagger at his throat. "You listen to me Sam. If you don't do everything I tell you, I'm going to kill your brother right in front of your eyes…do you hear me?" Evan pulled the blade across Dean's throat leaving a shallow incision.

"Don't you listen to him Sam…you hear me!" Dean cried as he saw Sam trying to focus.

"Ok, let him go…I'll do whatever you want Kate…just let him go!" Sam swallowed as he prepared himself for what he knew must be coming. He only hoped it would buy Dean some time to figure out a way for them out of this mess.

"Good boy!" Evan said as he dropped Dean back onto the floor. "You should be honored, I normally reserve this for a chosen few."

"What are you going to do?" Sam was fighting to keep his eyes open, but then maybe it would be better if he let himself slip into the darkness. He could hide there until Kate was through…Dean would find him.

Evan walked up to Sam and slapped him across the face. "Oh no you don't, you're too valuable to die on us." Evan motioned to a couple of the other vampires who moved forward and held Sam firmly between the two of them.

Evan walked up to Sam and raising the knife he sliced across his own arm. He held his arm over a cup, letting the warm fluid fill the cup to the top. Evan reached forward and grabbed Sam by the hair, forcing his head back and began to force the liquid down Sam's throat. "You see Sam, soon you will be one of us…and as a reward, you will get to be the first to feed on your brother!"

Dean's face paled as he saw the blood dripping into Sam's mouth. "STOP! Sammy!"

Sam gagged as the foul liquid ran into his mouth and down his chin. He had no choice but to swallow the blood, he eyes searching for Dean as a single tear fell from his eye. Dean struggled once again, trying to stop what was happening. "I will kill you!"

Evan laughed. "I don't think so hunter. Now that wasn't so bad was it Sam?" Evan stepped back grinning at the look of horror in the depths of the young hunter's eyes.

Sam continued to gag on the taste of the blood and before anyone could react, he vomited the vile liquid back up. He continued to retch until there was nothing left in him but the spasms. Each one causing his cracked ribs to complain about the violent movement.

Evan was furious. "Damn you! What did I say?" Evan walked over and grabbed Dean once more. "I told you what would happen Sam, now you can watch your brother die!"

"NO! Please…I tried, I…haven't been able to keep anything down…please don't!" Sam gasped as he tried to get his breathing under control.

"Fine, I will give you one more chance. It will take a little longer, but in the end you will be mine!" Evan once again dropped Dean and walked calmly over to Sam. Pulling Sam's head forward, Evan placed the still dripping wound to Sam's lips. "You must bite and drink my blood Sam. Do it now or my man will kill your brother!"

Sam licked his lips and looked at Dean, the fear clearly showing in his eyes. "Don't Sammy…I mean it…you don't have to do this!"

"Yes I do Dean" Sam turned to Evan, hatred replacing the fear in his eyes as he did as the vampire commanded. After he finished, Sam let his head fall forward and let the exhaustion of the days events take him into the darkness.

Evan smiled. "It is a beginning. You should be grateful hunter. Your brother was near death, but my blood will save him. Of course, once he feeds on you, you might not be so appreciative." Evan turned to the other vampires in the shed. "Take them back to their cell. We will continue this later after Sam has had a chance to recover some of his strength."

A short time later, Dean found himself locked back in the cell with Sam. He rubbed his wrists trying to get some feeling back into his hands as he looked at his brother's still form. "Oh god Sammy, I'm so sorry!" Dean said as he pulled Sam into his arms. He gently wiped the blood from Sam's mouth and chin. As he moved to check Sam's wound, he was astounded to see that the wound on Sam's side was healing.

Sam opened his eyes as he felt someone lifting his shirt. He grabbed the hand and stopped it as he turned to see the concerned look in his brother's eyes. "Sorry Dean, I…I thought it was someone else." Sam sighed. He felt so tired and yet, the pain that he had been feeling for the past few days seemed to have lessened.

"How are you feeling Sam?" Dean asked cautiously

"Actually Dean, I think I'm feeling better. I'm just so tired…what happened?" Sam tried to remember but the past seemed to be in a fog for some reason.

Dean sighed. He really didn't want to tell Sam, but then his brother would find out sooner or later. "Evan forced you to drink his blood Sam; he has started to convert you into a vampire."

Sam blinked. "Stop goofing around Dean! That's really not funny." Sam searched his brother's face but all he saw was Dean's concern. "Crap!"

"Look Sam, I'm not sure. But I don't think he finished the ceremony. You kind of put a kink in the works when you vomited up the blood the first time…too bad you didn't get the bastard. He is going to be back soon to finish. No matter what, you can't let him finish do you hear me?"

"Yeah Dean, but I need you to promise me something."

"What?"

"If this doesn't work out…you know if I really become a…a..Vampire. I want you to kill me."

TBC

Raven524: Yes, I'm afraid Sam may be on the road to becoming a vampire…but then David has learned to survive…will our hero? Guess you will all just have to stay tuned! And of course reviews never hurt!


	19. Chapter 19 First Strike

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun!

**Shades of Grey**

**Chapter 19 – First Strike**

"_Yeah Dean, but I need you to promise me something."_

"_What?"_

"_If this doesn't work out…you know if I really become a…a..Vampire. I want you to kill me."_

Dean shook his head. "No way Sam…we'll figure something out don't worry."

Sam looked at Dean. "Dean, we both know that if I become a vampire my abilities will make me more dangerous than these idiots realize. I can't be responsible for killing innocent people Dean…please, you have to promise. If you can't save me, you have to kill me. Otherwise, I'll find a way to do it now before it's too late."

Dean swallowed, he knew that Sam meant what he said and he really couldn't blame him. If the situation were reversed, he'd want the same thing. "Ok Sam, I promise. But you have to let me decide when it is necessary…not before."

Sam nodded as he wiped the sweat from his face. "Man, its really getting hot in here. Dean…I…I'm not feeling so good." Sam moaned and grabbed his stomach. "Oh God Dean, I'm turning into one of them…I can't become a vampire…I can't" Sam's eyes closed as his breath came in short pants as he tried to ride out the pain in his body.

Dean watched feeling helpless. He did the only thing he could; he tried to comfort his younger brother. "Sammy, just hold on a little longer. You can fight this, I know you can!"

Dean jumped as he heard the voices of the vampires coming back into the cave. Evan walked up to the cell and boldly opened the door. Dean charged the vampire, but was no match for the man who simply threw him aside. Before he could get back on his feet, Sam was pulled from the cell and the door was slammed shut.

"I'm sorry Sam…I would have liked to give you more time to recover but your friends have forced my hand. We have to finish the ritual now. Remember, if you don't do as I say my friend here will shoot your brother…do you understand me?"

Sam glared at the vampire, but nodded that he understood. His mind felt like it was on fire, he could feel his will to resist ebbing as he watched Evan once again open a vein with the knife and place his arm against Sam's lips.

"Now, you must drink…and this time you will keep it down or else!" Evan watched as Sam shivered, but placed his lips on his arm. Sam sucked the blood into his mouth until Evan stood back with a satisfied grin on his face. "Good Boy…now I'm going to let you sit here for a moment while I get our boys ready to fight. You will not move from this spot, do you understand?"

Sam had a far away look in his eyes, but he nodded as he sat on the floor unmoving. Evan nodded to the other vampires and quickly left. Sam was loose and unguarded. Dean moved to the door of the cell, trying to get his brother's attention.

"Sammy, you need to get out of here now. Do you hear me, just go and find Dad." Dean watched as Sam turned his head to the side and began to cough. He slowly turned back to Dean, the tears flowing down his cheeks. "I'm sorry Dean…I can't…I tried but it's too late. Remember your promise Dean!"

"Damn it Sam, you need to fight his control over you!"

Sam turned as he saw Evan return with a smug look on his face. "I thought we might have to do this one more time, but it looks like you are ready. All you need to do now is take your first drink of human blood to seal the deal. Luckily for you we have a ready source of blood." Evan called two of his vampires into the cave. "Grab the other hunter…our newest recruit is hungry!"

Dean struggled as he was dragged from the cell and made to kneel in front of Sam. He looked into his brother's eyes and was startled to see the eerie glow in Sam's eyes. "Sam, don't let him do this to you…argh!" Dean cried out as Evan drove the knife into his shoulder and pulled it out. The blood began to flow freely from the open wound.

"There you go Sam, I made it easy for you…all you have to do is drink!" Dean watched in horror as Sam licked his lips and moved towards his shoulder. He shuddered as Sam placed his mouth near the wound. "SAM! NO!" Dean cried, but before he could move away a loud explosion could be heard in the compound outside.

"Damn it, we are under attack! Sam, you will have to eat later. Right now I need you with me. You two, place our captive where he can see the action…we wouldn't want him to miss out on anything." Evan left with Sam following behind him.

Dean struggled as he was dragged from the cave and brought out to a pole that was standing in the middle of the grounds. The vampires quickly pulled his arms up and placed his wrists into the manacles that were hanging from the pole. Dean moaned as the action caused his wound to begin bleeding even worse. But the pain was nothing compared to the pain in his heart as he saw Sam standing beside Evan, listening to what the man was telling him and nodded in agreement.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

John was standing with Theresa and David looking up on the compound. He had seen Evan go into the cave that Theresa had told him most likely held his sons. He needed to get the man out of there so that he could free them.

Motioning to one of David's vampires, John smiled as a loud explosion could be heard throughout the compound. The vampire had thrown the home made pipe bomb with exact precision into one of the sheds on the property. As the explosions continued, John knew that they had hit one of the sheds that must have had some of Evan's weapons.

A moment later, John's smile disappeared as he saw Sam following Evan from the cave and a barely conscious Dean pulled out and staked to pole. "That damn bastard has done something to Sam and Dean is staked out like a lamb before the slaughter!"

David put a calming hand on his friends shoulder. "John, you knew that this wasn't going to be easy…let's just stick to the plan. Theresa and I will provide cover while you free Dean. The rest will handle the other vampires as they appear."

John took a deep breath and nodded as he prepared to make the run to free at least one of his sons.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Sam stood beside Evan, his mind was on fire and the hunger he felt for the taste of blood was building with each moment. He saw his brother staked to the pole and for a moment, wanted to help him. But Evan forbid it and he had to obey. "Now Sam, we will let them come into the compound to rescue your brother. Once they show themselves, I want you to use your special powers to disarm them. My men will do the rest."

Sam nodded but he wasn't sure that he could use his powers. He still did not have complete control, but as the fire in his blood continued to build…his confidence also began to build. He looked towards his brother and concentrated. It took no effort for him to lift Dean into the air a few feet and then drop him again. Sam couldn't believe it. Not only had he controlled his powers, but he didn't feel the usual exhaustion or headache that normally followed.

A smile appeared on Sam's face as he let the feeling of power flow through him. All the hate and pain he had experienced in his life began to fill him. He looked at Evan and smiled as he realized that he owed the man for letting him finally gain control. "Thanks Evan"

"For what?"

"I never realized what I was missing before, the power, the control…"

Evan grinned; he knew that Sam would be a powerful weapon. "Good Sam, now watch…I think they are getting ready to strike."

Sam watched as a group of vampires entered the compound. Some were armed with cross bows and others were armed with machetes. "Now Sam, I want you to disarm all of them, including the human who is leading them…do it now Sam!"

Sam looked at the vampires and without even blinking his eyes; he imagined the weapons flying into the air. The attacking vampires stopped and stared in astonishment as their weapons flew from their hands and landed in a pile in front of Sam and Evan. It wasn't long before they were surrounded by Evan's men and herded like cattle to stand before Evan.

Sam saw his father standing with the group, his eyes boring into his own. How dare he judge him? Sam could feel his anger continue to grow, but in the back of his mind a small voice was trying to be heard…a voice that told him this was wrong. Sam shook his head as he listened to Evan.

"You have all had a chance to join me and my pack, but you decided to attack. I will give you all one more chance to join me. If you refuse, you will die."

Theresa stepped forward to face the monster. "We made our choice a long time ago Evan. We chose not to harm the humans but to get along with them. Vampires can control their urges and we have proven that by living here among the humans peacefully for a number of years. None of us want the life that you offer Evan, so if you're going to kill us…stop the speech making and get to it!"

Evan snarled as he reached for one of the cross bows. "You love your humans so much…well you can watch your human friends die before we kill you." Evan pointed the cross bow at the figure of Dean hanging limply from the pole.

Dean looked up and saw Sam looking in his direction. He was barely conscious, but he knew that any moment an arrow would be heading in his direction. He said a single word before he allowed his head to fall back to his chest. "Sam"

TBC

Raven524: Hmm…things sound dire for our merry band of Winchesters and their vampire friends. Can Dean and John pull a rabbit out of the hat one more time? I guess you'll have to wait for the next chapter to find out. I know it's another cliffie, but I went through withdrawal in Disney and have to get my fix. I will update the next chapter soon though…so, you won't have long to wait! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. You really do make writing a pleasure. Keep them coming, please?


	20. Chapter 20 Power Unleashed

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun!

**Shades of Grey**

**Chapter 20 – Power Unleashed**

_Dean looked up and saw Sam looking in his direction. He was barely conscious, but he knew that any moment an arrow would be heading in his direction. He said a single word before he allowed his head to fall back to his chest. "Sam"_

Sam reached up and rubbed his temple as the headache began. He could see Evan aiming the bow at Dean and he had heard his brother call his name. He looked at the other vampires as they watched in horror, unable to do anything. _"This is all my fault, I can't let this happen!"_ Sam thought as he struggled against the control that was holding him back, keeping him from doing what he knew in his heart was the right thing to do. He may be a monster, but as Theresa said, he still had a choice and he would rather die than see someone innocent suffer for his weakness.

Evan pulled the trigger and watched with satisfaction as the arrow headed towards its target. But before the arrow could reach Dean, it fell to the ground. Evan quickly turned to look at Sam. "How dare you! You have my blood in you, you must obey me!"

Sam groaned and fell to his knees as he fought for control. "NO! I choose…I choose…" Sam gasped as his mind felt like it was on fire. But through the pain he heard the quiet voice of his brother from their earlier conversation _"Fight him Sammy…I know you can do it!"_

Evan was filled with rage. How dare he defy him! "You will do as I say Sam or I will kill you where you stand!" Evan reached for the machete in front of him and raised it above his head, getting ready to sever Sam's head from his shoulders.

John tried to reach his son, but was thrown back by one of the vampires. "SAM! WATCH OUT SON!"

Evan was distracted for a moment by the sudden outburst from the human with the other vampires. "So, your father is here…well he can watch me kill you!"

Sam calmly opened his eyes and looked at his father and then at his brother who was now looking at him with hope in his eyes. "SAMMY! YOU FIGHT THE BASTARD, YOU HEAR ME…FIGHT HIM!" Dean struggled to get his hands free. He had to get to Sam; he had to save his brother.

Suddenly, Dean felt the manacles on his wrists open as he fell to the ground. He groaned, but quickly rose to his feet and headed towards Evan and Sam. "All right you bastard, time for a little pay back!"

Evan sneered "You want to die first…that's fine by me!"

Dean stopped for a moment beside Sam and placed a calming hand on his brother's shoulder. "Watch my back?"

Sam just nodded as he once again looked at the vampires that were guarding his father and their friends. The weapons that Evan's pack was holding flew from their hands and into the hands of the prisoners. Sam watched as David's pack began fighting in earnest. Whenever Sam saw someone in trouble, he interceded by either knocking the bad vampire down or throwing them like a rag doll. He also kept an eye on Dean. He wanted to kill Evan with every fiber of his being, and yet something was stopping him. He could help against any of the others, but he was defenseless against the one who had converted him.

The battle seemed to last for a long time, but in fact David's pack and his father had killed the other vampires and were now heading towards the fight going on between Dean and Evan. Both were locked in battle, with neither side gaining an advantage.

"I told you I was going to kill you and I meant it!" snarled Dean as he once again used the machete he had grabbed to slice Evan's arm.

"You can't kill me! Besides, if you kill me, you will also have to kill your brother. He is one of us now!"

"No one hurts my brother!" Dean lunged again, but Evan was quick on his feet. He hit Dean's wounded shoulder and smiled when the hunter went down on one knee.

Dean struggled to get up, but the blood loss was beginning to weaken him. He held his arm up as he saw Evan's machete heading for him. Suddenly an arrow flew and hit Evan in the chest. It was followed by another arrow and another until Evan looked like a pin cushion.

Evan looked down at his chest and then up at Sam. "How?"

Sam responded "Simple, no one hurts my brother while I'm around you bastard…no one!"

Dean stood on unsteady legs and quickly decapitated the vampire. Dean turned to Sam and smiled. "Nice job Sam…I knew you could do it!"

Sam didn't return the smile, but simple walked towards Dean. He knelt before his brother and looked up at him as he said softly. "You promised Dean…I can't control what I'm feeling…I…I…want…no I need blood…I almost got you and everyone here killed…you have to do it Dean…please!"

Dean looked down at his brother's face. He could see the fear and despair in their depths. But he couldn't do it. Luckily before he had to admit that he couldn't keep his promise, his father stepped in.

"Samuel Winchester! There will be none of that you hear me! Now get up on your feet and help me get your brother to the car. We need to get him back to David's house. The doctor there should be able to fix him up without another trip to the hospital."

Sam jerked to his feet and glared for a moment at his father. But years of training took hold as he simply responded "Yes Sir!"

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

A few hours later Dean was resting after the doctor had sewn up the wound in his shoulder and given him a shot for the pain. Sam had refused to leave Dean's side and was even now sitting beside his brother's bed.

John turned to David as he ran a shaky hand through his hair. "So do you think you can help Sam? I mean, there is nothing we can do to stop the conversion right?"

David looked thoughtfully at John. "Usually no, but on the way over here I had a chance to talk to Dean. It appears that Sam did not ingest a large amount of the vampire's blood and he did not drink any human blood. Finally, he may have some of the vampire ways…he was able to break Evan's control and still has not shown any sign of growing the second set of retractable fangs. There may be a way to stop the process and even reverse it…but it would be dangerous and could even be fatal."

John sighed. "I don't want to lose my son…couldn't you help him just adjust to being a vampire like you did the others?"

Both men jumped as a soft voice was heard from the doorway. "No, I won't adjust. Dad, you know about my abilities. This time I stopped what happened, but what about the next time? I can't live like this…so no matter what the risk, I want to try to reverse this."

David turned to Sam. "Son you have to be sure about this. Once the process is started, we can't stop it. If you have too much vampire blood in your system, it will kill you."

Sam looked at John and then back into the room where his brother was sleeping. "Yes, I'm sure…I'd rather die than be the monster I've become."

TBC

Raven524: Ok, I didn't want you all to suffer too long…here is the next chapter. Remember to let me know what you're thinking!


	21. Chapter 21 The Cure

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun!

**Shades of Grey**

**Chapter 21 – The Cure**

_Sam looked at John and then back into the room where his brother was sleeping. "Yes, I'm sure…I'd rather die than be the monster I've become."_

John stood and quickly walked over to his youngest son. "Sam, you have been able to control yourself. You're not a monster any more than David or Theresa are monsters. You were _victimized _by a monster. Son, I can't lose you…not like this."

Sam closed his eyes and swallowed as he felt the blood lust burning in his veins. It would be so easy to just give in, but he couldn't. "Dad, I can control it now. But what happens if it gets worse? With my abilities I would be unstoppable. I won't be responsible for innocent deaths. Please, I have to do this."

David stood and joined the two men. "Sam you need to understand what you will be going through. This won't be easy on you. It may even take away your ability to control the urges you are feeling right now."

"Have you done this before?" Sam asked

"Yes, it has worked in the past on a few, but most that have tried this cure have died or gone insane."

Sam turned and looked at the sleeping form of his brother. He was glad that Dean wasn't awake for this decision because he knew what his brother would say. He would never agree to the risk any more than his father appeared to be willing. But in the end it was his life and he knew that this was just one burden he couldn't carry.

"Let's get started then." Sam held his hand up as he father started to object. "Dad, I understand that you and Dean are afraid, but I can't live like this…so either you help me, or leave because if this doesn't work, I will find another way to end it."

John stopped and looked at his youngest son. He knew that this was Sam's decision, but he couldn't help but worry. "Ok Sam, Dean and I will support your decision. But if this doesn't work and you end up being a vampire, I don't want to hear about you ending your life prematurely, agreed?"

Sam sighed. "Ok Dad. David can we get this started, I'm really not feeling too well." Sam staggered slightly as his father grabbed his arm to steady him.

"Ok Sam, follow me." David led Sam and his father to a small room in the basement of the house. There was a single bed in the room. "Why don't you lie down on the bed Sam? I'll need to restrain you before we start."

Sam took a deep breath and entered the room. Everything in his being was screaming at him to run, to get away and survive. But Sam refused to listen. He calmly did as David instructed and allowed himself to be restrained.

"Good. Just relax for a few moments while I get what we need." David left the room.

"Dad?" Sam whispered.

"Yes son?"

"If this doesn't work out…I mean if I don't make it…help Dean understand it wasn't his fault. There was nothing anyone could have done to prevent this from happening, but he won't believe that unless someone forces him to see the truth."

John patted his son on the shoulder. "You know I'm not good at that kind of crap Sam, so you better just stick around. Do you hear me? I don't want to hear that kind of talk now or anytime in the near future."

Sam smiled, sometimes his father sounded so much like Dean. "Ok Dad"

David returned with a glass that contained a dark liquid. "Ok Sam, this is your last chance to stop this. Once you have ingested this, there will be no going back."

Sam wrinkled his nose. "Why does this kind of stuff always have to smell and taste so disgusting? I don't suppose you have anything cherry flavored?"

David laughed. "Sorry, but this is the best we can do. Are you ready?" David looked at John who nodded along with Sam.

"Sam you need to drink all of this and more importantly, you need to keep it down. Do you understand?"

"Great, now I know I'm going to hate this stuff. Ok, bring it on." John helped hold Sam's head up while David helped Sam drink the foul tasting liquid. Sam gagged, but continued to drink until the glass was empty. John watched as Sam continued to swallow, struggling to keep the contents of his stomach from making an unwelcome appearance.

"Ok Sam, you may feel some burning and I'm afraid you're going to feel pretty sick for a while. But you just hang in there ok?" David said as he pulled John aside. "You just try to rest and we'll check back on you in a few minutes."

Sam just groaned as he felt the liquid within him begin to burn in his stomach. He felt like a fire was burning in his body as he struggled against the sickness that was invading his system. "Go ahead, I'll be fine." Sam said bravely as he closed his eyes to begin the battle for his soul.

David turned as John exited the room and quietly closed the door. "John, this door has to always remained locked until this is over…Sam will probably beg you to let him loose, but you can't do that under any circumstances."

"What's going to happen David?" John asked as they headed back up the stairs.

"The drink I gave him contained dead man's blood, holy water and a few other herbs. It will attack the vampire blood in Sam's body and with luck destroy it. He will become delirious and may even run a high fever. I told the Doctor and he will help us monitor Sam and treat the more serious side effects. I won't lie to you John; it's not going to be pleasant."

"How long before we know that it's working?"

"Actually, that won't take long. The others began to have a reaction within an hour after ingesting the liquid. But it will be at least 72 hours before we know that his condition has been reversed. "

John shook his head. He knew that if anyone could beat the odds it would be his youngest son. But he hated that there was nothing he could do but watch and wait. Of course, he would also have to deal with his oldest son too. Dean would not be pleased when he found out what was going on. "I think I'll go check on Dean before I go back to sit with Sam. I don't want him to be alone."

"That's a good idea John. The doctor will be down there shortly to check on Sam as well. We can take turns keeping watch and helping him through this. Don't worry; I've seen your son in action and from what I've seen…he will pull through. It must be that Winchester stubbornness."

John smiled as he left David and headed into to check on Dean. As he entered the bedroom, he heard a soft moan coming from the bed. "Dean?" John asked softly as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"Dad?" Dean struggled to open his eyes. The drugs in his system were making it hard for him to focus on his father's face.

"Yes son, I'm here. You've lost a lot of blood, but the doctor says you should be up in no time."

"Sammy! Dad, where's Sam?" Dean struggled to sit up, but his father gently pushed him back onto the bed.

"You don't need to worry about him right now. He's fine. I need you to get some more rest."

Dean heard the hesitation in his father's voice and could see the concern in his eyes. He knew that his father was trying to keep something from him. "Dad…Sam is not fine, he's been converted and we both know how he feels about it. You didn't leave him alone did you?"

John sighed. He should have known that Dean wouldn't leave it alone. His instincts, especially when it came to his brother, were always on target. "Dean, your brother is downstairs. There is a treatment that can reverse the process. But it had to be done quickly."

"Damn it Dad, you didn't let him do something stupid did you?" Dean struggled once more to sit up and this time his father didn't try to push him back.

"Dean, this was your brother's choice. He is an adult now and we have to respect his decisions. Just as we would expect him to respect our decisions, even if he didn't totally agree with them."

"I want to see him…I want to see him right now Dad!" Dean started to stand and would have fallen if his father hadn't been there to support him.

"Fine Dean, we'll go together. But you need to be ready. It may not be a pleasant sight and you can't release Sam no matter how much he pleads with you…at least for the next 72 hours."

A short time later Dean and John were outside the door that led to Sam. "Are you ready Dean?"

"Open the freakin' door Dad before I kick it in!" Dean replied, anxious to get to his little brother.

As John opened the door, Dean quickly walked in and stopped. "Aw Sammy, what have you gone and done now!"

TBC

Raven524: I wanted to thank everyone who has been reviewing. I am trying to respond to your reviews, but unfortunately the site seems to be giving me problems again. So if you haven't received a response, just know that I enjoyed each and every review I received.


	22. Chapter 22 It Begins

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun!

**Shades of Grey**

**Chapter 22 – It Begins**

_As John opened the door, Dean quickly walked in and stopped. "Aw Sammy, what have you gone and done now!"_

Dean gasped as he saw the condition of his younger brother. He was strapped down to the bed; the tremors in his body were so severe that the bed actually rattled. As he moved closer he could see his brother's pale face, eyes closed in pain as a groan escaped his lips. Dean lightly touched Sam forehead and grimaced at the heat he felt radiating off his brother. "Dad, Sammy's burning up! You need to get the doctor!"

Dean turned back as he heard a soft moan coming from his brother. "Heh there kiddo." Dean said softly as he reached to hold onto Sam's hand.

Sam slowly opened his eyes and looked blearily at the face of his brother. "Are you ok Dean?"

"Yeah, you didn't think a little knick would keep me down did ya?"

Sam smiled, but immediately began to cough. He tried to move his arms across his chest, but the restraints prevented him from doing so. Dean seeing the problem, reached forward and placing his arm behind Sam's head, held him up until the fit had passed.

"Th..th..anks Dean!" Sam croaked, licking his too dry lips. "Why is it so hot in here?"

"You're running a little fever Sam…just hold on Dad has gone to get the doctor."

Sam nodded as he tried to focus on Dean's face again. He saw the concern in his brother's eyes and the guilt that was lying just under the surface. "Dean…listen to me ok?"

"Sure Sammy."

"I had to do this…you don't understand, I can't become a vampire."

"Shhh, Sam. We can talk about your poor choice in medical treatments later. Right now you need to save your energy."

"No, Dean, listen! When I was with Evan…I felt…I was able to control my abilities and the power, Dean…no one could stop me. I mean, I almost got all of you killed and I…" Sam swallowed and looked away, afraid to let his brother see his shame.

Dean gently turned Sam's face back towards him, trying to make eye contact. "Sammy, the point is you didn't…in fact you saved all of us and helped to get rid of the bastard. You have nothing to be ashamed of!"

Sam shook his head as tears began to form in his eyes. "Dean, Oh God…it hurts!" Sam groaned as the pain in his body began to intensify. He could feel the poison working its way through his system.

"Sammy, you gotta hold on bro'…just concentrate on your breathing, like with your visions…come on, that's it just breathe in…out…in…" Dean continued to comfort his brother as best he could, but he could tell that Sam was getting much worse with each passing minute.

"God Sammy, why did you do this to yourself? You promised me that you would let me decide when it was time to deal with this…remember?"

Sam grabbed Dean's wrist, almost crushing the bones as he fought his way through the pain. "You promised that you wouldn't let me become a vampire Dean…It….It…wasn't fair of me…I never should have asked…I should have realized…just like Dad…I couldn't shoot him…you…you..can't kill me Dean…not fair!" Sam wheezed, trying to get the words out that he knew his brother had to hear.

"Dean, my abilities….too strong…I…I…can't control them…with Evan, I felt them…they…they…controlled me…argh!" Sam twisted on the bed as the pain racked his body. It was getting harder to stay awake. He just wanted it to end.

Dean watched in horror as Sam began to shake uncontrollably on the bed. He wished that he could release the restraints, but he knew that in his current condition, Sam would hurt himself. "Sammy, you have to pull through…I can't lose you…I can't do this alone…do you hear me?"

Sam heard the desperation in his brother's voice. "Yes you can Dean…you always could. You and Dad…better off without me!"

"Damn it Sammy, don't you dare give up! I don't want to hear that crap from you, you fight this and you win or I swear I'll come after you. I'll follow you to hell and back Sam…I mean it!" Dean grasped Sam's shoulder and stared into his brother's eyes, trying to give Sam some of his own strength.

Sam turned pain filled eyes on his brother. "Trying Dean…just so tired…tired of it all…all my fault…cursed…can't lose you too Dean…if I become a vampire…will kill you…saw it…vision."

"Damn it Sammy, when did you have a vision? Why didn't you tell me?"

Sam continued as if Dean wasn't there. "Funny, didn't hurt at all. I was standing with Evan and saw it…can't kill Dean. I have to protect him."

"Fuck, Sam…you should have told me. We could have worked out something together, you have to stop trying to save me damn it…that's my job you ass!" Dean could feel his anger rising. Once again his brother's abilities were coming between him and his brother.

Sam could feel the anger pouring off his brother. "Dean…I'm sorry, I'll do better next time. Don't tell Dad, he'll be mad at me…God I'm such a screw up…can't hunt, always in trouble…better off without me." Sam's eyes were becoming less focused as his mind began to wander back to other events. He could hear Dean, but his voice was becoming smaller and smaller as Sam began to give in to the darkness that was calling to him.

"Sammy! Damn it stay with me!" Dean could almost see the light go out in Sam's eyes. It was if his brother was disappearing and leaving behind nothing more than a shell.

Dean jumped as he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Come on son, let the doctor in." John could see the panic in his older son's eyes as he looked up at him. He couldn't blame him as his own panic was on the rise. Sam was looking much worse and there was nothing he or Dean could do but sit and wait. "Dean let's just wait outside the door here. The doctor will let us know how he is in a moment."

"Why Dad?" Dean looked at his father, searching for an answer that he knew he couldn't give, but needed it all the same.

"Why what son?"

"Why does it always have to be Sam? I try to protect him, but he always suffers. How many more times can we pull him back from the brink Dad? Eventually, he's going to break and I won't be able to fix him."

"As many times as it takes Dean…as many times as it takes. Sam has always come back to us in the past. We just have to believe he can do it again. Besides you know he inherited a double dose of the Winchester stubbornness…I've never met anyone more stubborn than that brother of yours." John tried to lighten the atmosphere.

"Obviously you don't look in the mirror much do you Dad?" Dean said with a small smile on his lips.

"That's Sir to you boy…you know I'm not sure I like this new mouth you've developed. You're beginning to sound more and more like Sam every day!"

"Well, somebody has to keep you in line until Sam gets better Dad, so until he is…I'm going to be your official pain in the ass son!" Dean ducked as his father cuffed him in the back of the head.

Both men turned from their banter when the doctor exited the room. "So Doc, how is my son doing?"

"Not good I'm afraid, not good at all. His fever is extremely high and your son is getting weaker. I'm not sure he's going to have the strength to fight this. But I've got him on an IV to prevent dehydration and to boost his nutrients. I've also given him a slight sedative to help with the pain, but we need him to be semi-conscious so that we can monitor the progression of the treatment. Right now it looks like the vampire blood is winning, but it is still early in the process. If need be, we can give him another dose later this evening. Right now, all we can do is wait."

Dean was familiar with this speech having heard it many times before. "Don't you worry Doc, Sam will pull through. I'm going to make sure that he does!"

John and the Doctor exchanged a worried look. "Son, you may have to accept that this one battle your brother might not win. It's not your fault Dean…this is what your brother wanted."

"What he wanted? What he wanted! Jeez Dad! Since when has Sam ever gotten what he wanted? He wanted a normal life with a wife and kids…he doesn't want to spend his life hunting, he's not like you and me Dad, each hunt takes a little more out of him. He hates the killing Dad, he knows it has to be done, but he still hates it. Now he has to live with a target on his back because some damn demon marked him at birth…I don't believe he wanted that either. No Dad, Sam didn't want any of this!" Dean could feel the tears building in his eyes and quickly turned not wanting his father to see them. The only one who got to see him cry was in the next room.

John placed a hand on his son's shoulder. "I know Dean; believe me I know that this life is not what any of us wanted. But it is the hand we were dealt. I'm sorry…I wish I could change it…I really wish that you could have a proper home with a wife and kids…I wish Sam could have his normal life with his degree and his own home. But wishing doesn't get the job done Dean and you know that. Wishing only gets you killed."

Dean's shoulders slumped beneath his father's hand. "I know Dad, I know…I just…I'm going to sit with Sam."

John watched sadly as his son went back into the room. He decided to find David and see if there was anything else that could be done to save his son. Because he knew if Sam died, he would lose not one, but both sons.

TBC

Raven524: Sorry about the lag, but the site wouldn't let me update yesterday. Once again, since I don't know if all are getting responses to your reviews…I really appreciate them and have enjoyed them all (Luckily I can read them on the site). Keep the reviews coming as it make me write faster!


	23. Chapter 23 Round 2

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun!

**Shades of Grey**

**Chapter 23 – Round 2**

_John watched sadly as his son went back into the room. He decided to find David and see if there was anything else that could be done to save his son. Because he knew if Sam died, he would lose not one, but both sons._

It had been over 24 hours since Sam had received the first dose of the medicine. Dean ran his hand through his hair as he sipped on the coffee that Theresa had given him. His father was with Sam and had forced Dean to take a break.

"He'll be ok Dean, your brother is strong and his will to live is even stronger. Did I tell you that even though he was in a great deal of pain, he took the time to free the others before helping us to escape? He also came up with the way to get that idiot Charles to open the cell door. He went through with it even though he knew how badly it would affect him. Sam held it together long enough for us to get away." Theresa looked out the window as the sun continued to climb in the sky.

"That's my brother, always willing to sacrifice himself no matter the cost…" Dean stopped and swallowed.

"Dean, from what I can see of your family. You all are willing to sacrifice to save those who can't help themselves. You tell me, would you have done anything differently?"

Dean stopped and thought about it. He had to agree, if things were reversed he probably would have done the same thing, but it didn't make him feel any better about it. "Yeah, I guess so. It's just…I've always been the one to take care of him. It's just getting harder to always be there for him."

"Well you can't wrap him in cotton Dean…your brother is too good a warrior for that. But you can be there for him now. He's going to need you before this is through." Theresa sighed as she once again looked out onto the calm morning. She wished that she could have saved Sam from what he yet had to experience.

Dean smiled. "Warrior huh…Sam would be mortified if he heard you talking like that. Remind me to have you give him that speech when he wakes up."

Theresa smiled as her father entered the room. "How's he doing Dad?"

David looked at Dean and shrugged. "I don't know. He's resting quietly now, but the fever is still climbing. If it doesn't stop soon, I'm afraid he might end up with some kind of brain damage." David could see the crestfallen face of Dean as he told them the news. "But, we know that the conversion process has at least stopped. If it hadn't, he'd be showing signs of his secondary fangs by now."

Dean placed the coffee cup carefully in the sink. "I think I'll go check on Sam."

**oooooooooooooooooooooo**

John had been watching over his son for that last couple of hours. He just hoped that Dean had managed to get some sleep. He had talked to David and the news wasn't good. If this process didn't work, Sam would either be dead or he would be driven insane. Evidently, even though he might be 'cured'; it was possible that in his mind he would still believe he was a vampire and would experience the blood lust as if it were real.

"Come on Sammy, I know you can do this. You gotta stop scaring me here. You've defeated demons for Christ sake; you can't let this vampire thing get to you."

Sam continued to moan and toss on the bed. He hadn't really spoken since the doctor had given him the sedative. It was almost as if his son was locked inside his own mind; fighting the battle alone.

John turned when he heard the door open quietly. "Hey Dad…how's he doing?"

John pulled the warm cloth from Sam's face and dipped it into the cool water that had been brought in. "His fever is still climbing Dean…but other than that, he's about the same. Did you get any sleep?"

Dean looked away and sighed. "I tried Dad, but I can't. Every time I close my eyes, I hear him calling for me." Dean looked down and saw the shivers that were coursing through his brother's body. They had been placing ice bags around Sam's body to bring his temperature down, but the sweat that he saw on his brother's face told him it wasn't working.

"Dad, can't the doctor give him something to bring the fever down?" Dean asked, wondering why his brother had to suffer like this.

"No Dean, even giving Sam the IV fluids is dangerous. It could weaken the medicine that's attacking the vampire blood in your brother's system. That's why they are talking about giving him another dose."

"Dad, Sam can't take another dose! Look at him; that stuff is killing him and all we can do is stand by and watch! There has to be another way!"

"Dean! We are doing the best we can son. Now if you can't handle this, then I suggest you go back upstairs and wait with everyone else." John hated the way it sounded, but he had to get through to his headstrong son.

"I'll stay here…but if Sammy dies" Dean never finished the sentence. Mainly because he didn't know what he would do if Sam didn't make it.

"Dean?" Sam croaked

"Yeah Sammy, I'm here. How are you doing?" Dean pushed back the sweaty bangs from Sam's flushed face.

"Hurts Dean…what? Where am I?" Sam looked confused.

"I know it hurts, but you only have to hold on for a little longer."

"Where am I?" Sam began to struggle against the restraints that were holding him to the bed.

"Sam, son you need to calm down!" John placed a calming hand on Sam's leg, trying to reach his son.

"You're all working for her aren't you…Oh God, I can't…I won't…get away from me!" Sam started to thrash in earnest against the bed.

John quickly rose from the bed and walked towards the door. "Dean see if you can calm him down. I'm going to see if the doctor can give him another sedative."

"NO! Please, let me go!" Sam screamed as he watched his father leave.

"Sammy! Sam focus on me here kiddo. You're safe but you have a high fever. It's making you see things that aren't real Sam…can you hear me? Sammy!" Dean grabbed his brother's face and tried to force him to see, but Sam's eyes were full of terror. Dean did the only thing he could think of, he slapped Sam across the face.

Sam blinked and looked at his brother, confusion now replacing the terror of the moment before. "Dean?"

"Heh, do you know where you are?" Dean asked, hoping that his brother was leaving the nightmare behind.

"Basement…how long?" Sam was trying to focus, but the fog was coming back and threatening to take him back to the realm of nightmares.

"Over 24 hours Sam, you still have another 48 hours to go…but you should be able to do that with one hand tied behind your back Sam."

Sam looked down at his tethered hands. "Dean, both my hands are tied."

Dean smiled at the small joke. His brother was still in there some where. "Since when has that ever stopped you…I remember when you were little. Nothing could keep you inside…Dad almost had a heart attack when he figured out you were shimmying down the tree outside your window when you were six."

Sam smiled at the memory. "Only did it after I watched you do it that night you wanted to visit Jenny"

"Ah…Jenny, it was worth it believe me Sammy boy!" Dean watched as Sam's eyes began to close again. A moment later they snapped open, the fear was back.

"Dean, don't let them make me sleep…please, I'll be good…she's waiting for me…can't fight her anymore…please Dean." Sam tried to turn his head at the pleading note in his voice. He turned back as Dean gently wiped the tears that were falling from his eyes.

"Don't you worry Sam. You can sleep; I'll have your back. Just remember, I'm not going to let anything bad happen to you…you hear me Sam?"

Sam smiled slightly as he let his eyes close. He hoped that Dean was right.

TBC


	24. Chapter 24 The Longest Day

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun!

**Shades of Grey**

**Chapter 24 – The Longest Day**

Dean yawned and stretched as he rose from the chair beside his brother's bed. He hadn't left Sam's side and it was beginning to show. As he stood, he felt the room sway. "Whoa!" He exclaimed as he closed his eyes until he had his equilibrium back.

Dean had spent all of the previous day and night waking Sam whenever his brother began to experience one of his nightmares. It was almost as if Sam was reliving every bad thing that had ever happened to him, and always ending with him screaming Dean's name. Dean looked at his brother's pale face and wished that it was over. But from what he had heard, the worst was probably yet to come.

He turned as he heard the door open quietly behind him. His father walked in followed by David and the doctor. "What's going on Dad?"

"We have to check to see how things are going Dean." David said as he pulled out a small knife from his pocket.

"What the hell!" Dean immediately stood between Sam and David.

"Dean!" John pulled his son aside and held him as he watched David approach Sam. "Dean, this is the only way son…watch."

David walked up to Sam and gently pulled open his eye lid. He played a light in Sam's eyes and smiled. "That's a boy. John, his eyes are back to normal…that's a good sign."

Next David pulled the blanket down and placed the knife on Sam's forearm. He pushed lightly, drawing blood. Sam moaned, but didn't wake as the wound continued to bleed. Dean pushed against his father trying to get to Sam. "Dad, why are you letting him cut Sam…haven't you done enough to him!"

"Dean, we need to see if it heals quickly. If he does, then we will need to give him another dose, if he doesn't then he will be well on the road to being cured. Believe me Dean, it's the only way." David turned back to watch Sam's arm.

Dean moved forward and glanced at Sam's face. His brother was still running a very high temperature, but at least it had stopped climbing during the night. "So, if the wound doesn't heal soon then can we give him something for the fever?"

"Yes, Dean, we can start treating him for the fever but only if….damn!" David's smile slipped as he watched the skin around Sam's wound beginning to heal. The blood flow had stopped and the edges of the wound were actually beginning to scab over.

Dean felt himself begin to panic. "So now what?"

"Now we give him another dose of the medicine. I was afraid that giving him the IV's would weaken it…but the good news is that some of the vampire symptoms have disappeared. We're heading in the right direction…we just have to hope he can hang on a little while longer." David motioned for the Doctor to give the injection.

"We are going to inject it directly into his blood stream this time. That way it will hopefully get rid of what ever vampire blood is left in his system." David nodded at the Doctor who quickly injected the mixture into Sam's vein.

Dean watched in horror as the area around the injection began to turn black. "What the hell…is it supposed to do that?"

The doctor patted Dean on the shoulder. "Yes son, it's just a reaction of the dead man's blood to the vampire blood. It also proves that there is still some vampire blood left in your brother's system. It's a good thing we did this…you're brother has made it so far. But the next 24 hours will tell the tale."

Dean moved forward and watched as Sam's eyes opened. "DEAN!" Sam choked as he struggled once again against the restraints that held him. The pain in his veins was almost unbearable.

"Shh Sammy, they had to give you another shot. You're almost there little brother. The conversion process is slowly reversing." Dean moved to wipe the tears from his brother's face but was shocked when Sam's eyes glared at him with hatred in their depths. "You're not my brother…you're trying to kill me! Who are you?"

Sam struggled against the restraints for a few more moments before he closed his eyes. Dean started to turn to talk to his father when he heard the sound of the leather strap moving. Turning back towards his brother, Dean watched in horror as the restraints came undone right before his eyes. "Sammy! Stop it!"

Sam opened his eyes, but there was no recognition in them. "I won't let her get me again. I'm leaving!"

Dean reached forward to hold his brother onto the bed. But as soon as he touched Sam, he felt himself thrown across the room. He hit the wall hard and slid to the floor unconscious. Sam looked at the other people in the room and glared at them. "Stay back or you'll suffer the same fate!"

"Sam, son…listen to me. You have to lie back down. You're not well." John walked slowly towards Sam. For a moment he thought he saw a glimmer of recognition in his eyes, but as soon as he saw it, it was gone again.

"Out of my way!" John gasped as he felt himself lifted off the floor. Sam calmly walked past his father and out the door as if nothing had happened. John felt himself falling as soon as Sam was out of sight. Unfortunately, he landed badly on his ankle; the snap that sounded in the room followed by the pain in his leg meant that he probably had a broken ankle.

David and the Doctor rushed into the room. The doctor immediately went to check on Dean, who was beginning to show signs of coming around. David helped John to the bed that his son had just vacated. "Let me go, I have to get to Sam!" John ground out as he tried to rise from the bed.

"John, you've broken your ankle. We'll go look for him in a minute. But first we need to take care of you and Dean. Besides, I don't know if we _can_ stop him." David had never seen anything like it before.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Sam shielded his eyes from the sun as he headed into the forest. He had to get away, he had to find Dean. The last place he remembered seeing his brother was at the hotel. He would start there. He fell to his knees as another wave of pain coursed through his body. He didn't understand why his body hurt so badly. He just knew that he had to get away from Kate and her vampires.

Sam staggered on for the better part of an hour before his body wouldn't let him go any further. He saw a small group of rocks that formed a slight shelter from the sun. Moving as fast as his body would let him, he crawled into the shelter of the rocks. Pulling his knees to his chest, Sam let his head sink to his arms as the darkness claimed him once again.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Dean came to slowly and pushed the soft cloth away from his eyes as he tried to figure out what happened. "Where?"

"Shhh Dean, you're safe. Your Dad is next door, raising hell I might add. Just take it easy for a moment; you had a nasty bang on the head." David moved to help Dean sit up on the edge of the bed.

"What happened?" Dean wished the marching band in his head would stop for just a moment so that he could get his bearings.

"I'm not sure Dean…your brother just undid the restraints and then he threw you against the wall and floated your father to the ceiling…I've never seen anything like that before."

"Sammy…where is he?" Dean groaned as he rose from the bed, but continued to rise. He had to get to Sam.

"I don't know Dean. He took off into the woods. But I don't know how you're going to stop him. I would send out my men, but I'm afraid of what he'll do to them. If he will attack you, what will he do to them?" David shook his head.

"He didn't hurt me on purpose. That crap you guys have been giving him is messing with his head. He thinks that he's back with that bitch Kate. How long before that stuff cures him?"

Dean grabbed his jacket and his keys and headed towards the front door with David following closely behind.

"Dean, you don't understand. By tonight the vampire blood should be gone. But your brother might still think he is a vampire. If he does, he'll act like one…do you understand me Dean? He'll try to kill you so that he can feed."

TBC

Raven524: Here is the third chapter for today….next chapter should be up some time tomorrow. Hope you all are still enjoying where this story is going. Just drop me a line and let me know!


	25. Chapter 25 Illusions

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun!

**Shades of Grey**

**Chapter 25 – Illusions**

"_Dean, you don't understand. By tonight the vampire blood should be gone. But your brother might still think he is a vampire. If he does, he'll act like one…do you understand me Dean? He'll try to kill you so that he can feed."_

Dean stopped long enough to grab his back pack from the car, loading it with what he thought he might need. He also grabbed his bed roll, just in case he had to spend the night. "Tell Dad that I've gone after him. I'll call him as soon as I find him. How will I know that the vampire blood is gone David?"

"The fever will have gone and your brother will no longer have the ability to heal quickly. But Dean, you need to be careful. Remember what I said, with no one to convince him otherwise, Sam may believe he is still a vampire and act like one. Anyone that comes in contact with him could be in danger."

"I understand, but he's my brother and I promised him that nothing bad would happen to him. I always keep my promises to Sam." Dean started to track his brother as he headed into the forest.

Luckily Sam wasn't trying to hide his trail, so Dean was able to follow it easily enough. _"Sam, it's a good thing I'm not Kate or you'd be in big trouble!"_ Dean said to himself as he noticed that Sam seemed to be heading for the town they stayed in before Sam was kidnapped. Dean figured that Sam was heading back for the last place that he remembered they had been. _"OK Sam lets just hope that you don't do anything stupid before I get to you."_ Dean began to move quicker. He had to find Sam soon.

Sam had woken from his uneasy slumber, groaning from the pain that still clung to him. He gazed around the woods and realized that he had slept for quite a while. He had to get moving; he had to get to the hotel before night or Kate would find him. Sam stumbled to his feet and set off for the town once more. It took him most of the day to reach the small town, but he began to breathe easier once he saw the hotel. "I'm coming Dean…please be there!" Sam mumbled as he went around back to the room that they had stayed in.

As he approached the room, he saw that it was boarded up. The window was broken out and their appeared to have been a fire. "DEAN!" Sam yelled as he kicked the door in on the room. His shocked eyes looked at the damage, including the blood. Sam fell to his knees and sobbed. "Oh God Dean, I'm too late. They got you too!" Not knowing what else to do, Sam quickly left the hotel and headed back towards the woods. As he headed back into the woods, he thought he saw a familiar figure. He paused, wiping the sweat from his face trying to make it out. Before he could figure it out, he heard a loud shout from behind him.

"Hey buddy! You gonna pay for that door?" Sam turned and saw the hotel manager heading in his direction. Sam growled and began to advance on the man, suddenly realizing that he needed something that this man could provide…he needed fresh blood and this man was just what the doctor ordered.

The hotel manager stopped a few feet from Sam, fear evident in his eyes as he saw the man in front of him bear his teeth and head towards him. "What the hell!" The hotel manager turned to run, but he only took a few steps before Sam was on top of him.

Sam knocked the man to the ground, causing the man to hit his head and fall unconscious. "This is too easy!" Sam smirked as he pushed the man's shirt aside and started towards his shoulder.

"SAMMY NO!"

Sam's head jerked up as he saw the figure of his brother running towards him. But that couldn't be, his brother had to be dead. Sam jumped to his feet and headed back towards the woods. He had to get away before he was caught.

Dean ran as fast as he could, but he had to stop to check on the hotel manager. His blood had run cold when he saw his brother attack the man. Dean sighed with relief when he noticed that Sam hadn't been able to bite the man. With luck, the hotel manager would just chalk it up to a drunk. Dean moved the hotel manager onto the sidewalk where he could be easily found and after checking to make sure that he had a strong pulse, moved to follow his brother.

Sam heard the sounds of pursuit behind him. He had to find a place to hide; he couldn't go back…Kate would kill him for sure this time. Sam continued to move as quickly as he could, but his body was betraying him again. Looking around, Sam saw that he was approaching the edge of a cliff; he stopped and looked down to see a ridge just a few feet below. If he was careful, he could make it. Sam turned as he heard a sound behind him. He didn't have a choice, he had to hide. Turning, Sam jumped and landed hard on the ridge below. A smile broke over his face as he saw the small cave to his left. It had been hidden from the view above. Moving quickly, Sam pulled himself into the small opening and once again gave into the darkness that was calling for him.

Dean continued to follow the trail. His brother couldn't be that far ahead of him. "SAMMY!" Dean yelled again, hoping that his brother would respond. There was no telling what was going through his brother's messed up mind. He still had trouble getting the image of Sam attacking the hotel manager out of his head. "Damn it Sammy…answer me! You know how I hate camping!" Dean slowed down and took a closer look. Sam's steps were more staggered. He never thought he'd be glad that his brother wasn't operating at 100 percent.

Dean noticed that the sun was beginning to set. Soon it would be getting cold and he knew that Sam didn't have a coat. Of course, with the night, Sam might also come back to his senses, but then he'd remember what had almost happened. Dean continued to follow Sam's trail, hoping he could get to him before it was too late.

Sam came to in a cramped cave. He looked around him wondering how he had gotten here. The last thing he remembered…suddenly the events of the past few days began to filter back into his memory. He saw his brother thrown against the wall…his father stuck on the ceiling and the hotel manager…"God, it didn't work…I'm still a vampire." Sam closed his eyes and let his head fall back onto his arms. After all he had suffered and it hadn't worked. Suddenly in the distance he heard someone calling his name.

"SAMMY! I know you're close by…you have to answer me. Damn it Sammy I know you're here some where!"

"Dean?" Sam said softly, swallowing as in the same moment he was overcome by a hunger…a need that had to be addressed. "NO! I can't…I won't" Sam fisted his hands, trying to quell the hunger that raged within.

The scene from his vision was suddenly back. _He saw himself attacking Dean and sinking his teeth into his brother's shoulder. Dean looked at Sam as his brother slowly began to drink his life force. "Why Sammy? Why are you doing this?" Dean cried as he slowly closed his eyes. Sam sat up, blood dripping from his lips and threw his head back to let out a loud cry "NO!"_

Sam shook his head as the vision left him with the normal pain in his head and this time the nausea couldn't be stopped. Sam found himself retching helplessly as he continued to see the accusation in his brother's eyes.

Dean had made it to the cliff and was getting frustrated. He knew that Sam was close, he could feel it. But his brother still refused to answer him. Suddenly he heard a familiar sound below him. Looking over the edge of the cliff, Dean only saw a ridge a short distance below. But he knew that sound.

"Sammy?" Dean said softly. "I can hear you getting sick Sammy, hold on I'm coming!"

Sam's head snapped up as he heard his brother's voice above him. He lurched to his feet and stepped out onto the ledge. "NO! Stay where you are Dean!"

Dean saw his brother's pale face in the moonlight. He was glad to see that the fever seemed to be gone and his brother's eyes, thought filled with fear and self loathing, appeared to be clear of the fever. "Sammy, you really gave me a scare little brother. Why don't you just sit down there and I'll come down to help you."

"No…Dean, you don't understand. It didn't work! I'm…I'm…Oh God Dean, I'm a monster…I tried to kill a man and would have if you hadn't called me. Even now, all I want to do is kill someone…I need blood Dean…stay away from me!"

"Sammy, listen to me. You aren't a vampire any more than I am. It's all in your mind Sam, you don't need blood and you'd never hurt me. Now let me come down there and we can straighten this all out."

Sam looked at Dean, a brief moment of hope showing in his eyes as he watched Dean adjust the backpack on his shoulder before stepping closer to the edge. But then he remembered, Dean would say anything to keep him from doing what needed to be done. "I'm sorry Dean…I can't ask you to end this…but end it must." Sam calmly walked closer to the edge of the ridge; he turned one more time to look at Dean. "Don't blame yourself Dean; this really is for the best."

Dean jumped and raced towards his brother, his fingers actually touching his shirt before his brother disappeared over the edge. "NO! SAMMY!"

But the only sound was the sound of rocks falling along with his little brother as they headed for the bottom of the cliff.

TBC

Raven524: I know, a cliffie…but I just couldn't help myself. I promise I won't make you wait too long…next chapter should be up by tomorrow night!


	26. Chapter 26 Getting to the Bottom

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun!

**Shades of Grey**

**Chapter 26 – Getting to the Bottom**

_Dean jumped and raced towards his brother, his fingers actually touching his shirt before his brother disappeared over the edge. "NO! SAMMY!"_

_But the only sound was the sound of rocks falling along with his little brother as they headed for the bottom of the cliff._

Dean stopped, his heart in his throat as he realized that Sam had just jumped. He couldn't believe it, not his Sammy. Dean moved quickly towards the edge, afraid of what he would see below him.

As he looked over the ledge, he saw his brother about 15 feet below. He wasn't moving and from this angle, it looked like his arm was broken. "SAMMY" Dean called, hoping to get some type of response. But there was nothing but an eerie echo that seemed to mock Dean as he looked to see if there was a way down. Dean figured he could probably slide down to the area without too much trouble. Luckily though steep, the incline was such that he might be able to manage it without killing himself or Sam. Unfortunately, once he got down there, he couldn't see an easy way to get him and Sam back up.

Dean reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. Time to call for some help. As he punched in his father's number, he just prayed that the phone would work. His father answered on the first ring.

"Damn it Dean! Where in the hell are you!" John demanded

"Dad, I found him…but" Dean swallowed, he wasn't sure that he should tell his father the whole truth.

"Dean, is Sam ok…son, tell me what happened damn it!"

Dean could hear the fear in his father's voice. "Ah, sorry Dad…I'm not sure…he a …he slipped over the edge of a cliff. He's not moving Dad. I can get down to him but I can't get back up…can you get David and some of his guys to come help?"

"Dean, we'll be there as soon as we can. Where are you?"

Dean quickly gave his father the coordinates and after promising his father he would be careful, he placed the phone back in his pocket. "Ok Sammy, looks like it's time for the Disney ride…lets just hope the mountain doesn't come down on top of us!"

Dean carefully began to slide down the cliff face, luckily he managed to get down without disturbing too much of the slippery rock face. Moving quickly to his brother, he grimaced as he saw the gash on Sam's head. "Dude, you are a mess!" Dean carefully turned his brother over, feeling for injuries as he went. Other than the gash on his forehead and the broken arm, Sam seemed to be ok. He had a steady pulse and his breathing seemed to be fine.

"Ok Sam, you know if you keep this kind of thing up, my hair is going to have more grey in it than Dad's!" Dean figured he would try to set Sam's arm before the kid woke up. He had already been through enough pain over the past couple of days. Using a couple of thick branches, Dean stabilized the arm and used strips of torn cloth from his undershirt to immobilize the arm. Reaching into his pack, he pulled out a bottle of water and began to clean the wound on Sam's forehead. He applied a pressure bandage from the first aid kit and held it in place with gauze around Sam's head. The wound would probably need stitches, but he didn't want to deal with that right now. He figured the Doctor could take care of it when they got Sam back to the compound.

As Dean unrolled his bed roll, he heard a groan from his brother. "Sammy?" Dean moved closer, holding his brother's head in his lap as he watched Sam struggle back to consciousness.

"Dean?" Sam blinked as he saw the concerned face of his brother floating in front of him. He winced at the pain that lanced through his head and his arm when he tried to move it.

"Take it easy Sam, you should have watched that first step…it was really a doozy!" Dean watched as Sam swallowed a few times and then turned his face away from Dean.

"Man, I couldn't even do that right…Dean, you can't take me back. I'm too dangerous. Please just leave me!" Sam hated the pleading note in his voice, but right now the pain in his body was less than the pain in his soul as he realized that he had lost his chance to make this right.

Dean reached over and gently moved Sam's head back until he could see his brother's eyes. He sighed as he saw the defeat in their depths. "Sammy…what am I going to do with you. I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but you aren't a vampire."

Sam shook his head. "Dean, I know how I feel. Even now, I can feel the need for fresh blood…the need to feed."

Dean grabbed Sam's head and made him look at him. "Sam, listen to me and listen to me good. You are not a vampire, the medicine worked. Your eyes are normal, you don't have any fangs and as your body is surely telling you by now…you've lost the ability to heal quickly. Of course, that part kind of sucks for you because it means that you're going to have to go through the fun of having a cast put on that arm…but then you deserve it. Of all the knuckle headed moves I've ever seen you do Sam…this one takes the cake!" Dean couldn't keep the anger from his voice as he remembered what his brother had done.

Sam blinked as he realized that what Dean was saying had a ring of truth to it. He reached up with his good arm and grabbed at Dean's jacket. "You mean its over? Then why do I still have this urge to drink blood?" Sam almost gagged again as he thought of the hotel manager.

Dean sighed. "Sam, according to David it's only in your mind. Eventually it will go away, just like all the other symptoms. But you have to fight it…you have to accept that you are not a vampire now, nor will you become one anytime soon."

Sam looked up at Dean who smiled when he saw the despair replaced with hope. "Dean, you're not lying to me to keep me from killing myself…tell me you're not lying."

Dean looked straight into Sam's eyes and without hesitation gave his brother the answer he needed to hear. "You're not a vampire Sam; I promise it's the truth."

Sam felt the first sob hitch in his throat as he realized that it was over. He tried to stop the tears, but the horror of the past few days could no longer be contained. Dean sensed what Sam needed and pulled his brother close until the sobs stopped.

Sam reached up and wiped his face, slightly ashamed of the emotional display. "I'm sorry Dean"

"For what?"

"I got your shirt wet"

Dean looked down and noticed that the front of his shirt was damp. "Damn Sammy, this isn't hooters and I'm not into wet T-Shirt contests…how about next time we use a hanky ok?"

Sam grinned, knowing that his brother really wasn't upset with him. "Ah Dean, can I ask you something?"

"Sure Sam…what?"

"Well, I'm glad you found me, but how the hell are we going to get out of here?"

Dean looked at Sam and then looked up to the top of the cliff. "Crap, I guess we're just going to have to sprout wings and fly…ready for your first flying lesson kiddo?"

Sam smiled "Sure, but the minute you start humming a Metallica tune, I'm bailing…I hate flying with nervous flyers."

Dean slapped Sam in the good arm as he once again headed over to his bed roll. He opened it up and quickly placed it over Sam. "Dad should be here soon with the rest of the gang to get us out of here. Don't worry, knowing Dad he'll be here in record time…of course, he might be a little slower since you broke his ankle with your little parlor trick."

Sam looked at Dean. "He's ok though right?"

Dean was sorry he mentioned it…all Sam needed right now was more guilt. "Naw, you know Dad…a broken ankle won't keep him down. Besides, you weren't in your right mind at the time. He understands Sam." Dean patted Sam on the shoulder as he headed over to get his pack.

He returned with another bottle of water and an energy bar. As he sat down next to Sam, he saw that his brother had gotten quiet. "What's the matter Sam…and don't tell me nothing. I know that look…you're feeling guilty about something…now out with it."

Sam sighed. He really wished his brother couldn't read him so well some times. "It's just that…well, Dad's going to flip when he finds out…um…you know…how I got down here."

Dean knew that Sam really needed his father's approval more than he let on. "Hmmm…well since I told him that you slipped, I guess there's no reason to bring it up. But I'm putting you on notice Sam…if you ever do anything like that again…you won't have to jump. I'll kill you with my bare hands!"

Sam groaned as the pain in his arm and head seemed to be increasing. Dean looked at Sam in concern. "What is it Sammy, is the pain getting bad…I could try to give you a pain pill, but I don't want to if I don't have to…at least not until you are check over by the Doctor."

"S'ok Dean…I can take it"

"I know you can little brother…I know you can." Dean smiled as he realized that once again, his brother had come back to him.

TBC

Raven524: Ok, looks like one more chapter to kind of tie things up…and since the site has been so flakey I decided to post this one early…but then I didn't think you all would mind (wink).


	27. Chapter 27 Back to Normal

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun!

**Shades of Grey**

**Chapter 27 – Back to Normal**

It had taken more time than Dean would have liked to get Sam up the cliff and back to the compound. By the time they had him back and placed in the same bed that Dean had been using earlier, Sam was really starting to look rough around the edges. Worse, his brother was becoming quieter as the day wore on…quiet Sam was never a good thing.

The Doctor had been with Sam for over an hour now. Dean was just glad that they didn't have to take his brother to the hospital. David had told them that Sam would still be having some issues for a little bit, but not to worry. From what he had seen, his brother would be just fine.

John and Joshua had gone back to Evan's compound with a few of David's men to clean up the mess. Even though John's ankle was broken, he wasn't willing to take time out to let it heal. Besides as he said to Dean before he left. "Why do you think they call it a walking cast son?" Dean knew it was just a matter of time before his father would be on the road again. But he was ok with it, as long as Sam was with him.

Dean jumped from his musings as he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see the Doctor standing in front of him. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you…how is your head feeling?"

"I'm fine Doc, how is Sam?"

"Well considering what he's been through, he's doing fine. I had to put a few stitches in his head and I've set and casted his arm. He managed to bruise his ribs, but luckily none were broken. He's severely dehydrated and of course his body is malnourished. I've started IV's to help with that. Of course, he's also running a slight temperature, so we need to keep an eye on that, but it's pretty low grade and nothing to be overly concerned about. He just needs plenty of rest and he should be fine physically."

Dean sighed. "But what about mentally Doc, how soon before he stops feeling the blood lust? I mean, he almost bit the hotel manager."

"I'm not sure Dean; a lot of it is up to your brother. Right now the best thing you can do is just be there for him, reassure him and of course, as soon as possible, we need to get him to start eating so that he can build up his strength."

Dean smiled, "So basically, business as usual for me. Thanks for everything you've done for him…I'm glad we could avoid the hospital this time. I'm not sure he would be up to dealing with that right now."

"No problem, I'm glad to help anytime. He's sleeping right now and will probably not wake up for a few hours. I gave him a slight sedative to help with the pain. So you might want to use the other bed in the room and get some rest yourself. You know you won't do him any good if you make yourself sick and I know that you are still not fully recovered from your injuries."

"Sure Doc, I'll do that." Dean said as he entered the room. He was glad that Sam was back and at least this time they could help him. "Heh there kiddo…you know you really scared me with your little stunt on the cliff. Serves you right that you have to suffer a little…maybe next time you'll think twice before trying to kill yourself!" Dean gently pushed Sam's bangs back from his forehead, wincing at the bandage that covered his latest injury.

Sam felt his brother's hand on his forehead as he struggled to wake from the drugs the doctor had pumped into his system. "Dean?" He mumbled as he finally managed to get his eyes to open.

"You're supposed to be sleeping Sammy. Why don't you close your eyes and rest? I'll be here when you wake up. I promise."

"Sorry Dean" Sam managed before his eyes began to close again.

"For what?" Dean was puzzled.

But Sam couldn't fight the drugs any longer as he drifted back into an uneasy slumber.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

It had been a two days since Sam had been brought back from the cliff. He was able to get around but seemed to want to spend time alone away from everyone. Dean found him once again sitting outside, watching the sun set. "Heh Sammy, dinner will be ready in about 15 minutes…I was thinking, maybe we should head out tomorrow."

Sam turned to look at his brother; the last few days seemed to be taking a toll on him. He knew that his brother wasn't sleeping because each night it was Dean that pulled Sam from the nightmares that plagued him. It was Dean that had patiently sat by Sam, trying to get him to talk about his fears, reassuring him that he was no longer infected and that he would not become a vampire. Sam knew that he had to get past this paralyzing fear…he was afraid. Every time he closed his eyes he kept seeing the hotel manager's face, could feel the urge to feed and it disgusted him. But worse, he was afraid to be alone with his own brother. The image from the vision where he attacked Dean and killed him was still too vivid for him to ignore. As long as he kept having this urge to feed, he wasn't safe to be around.

"Earth to Sammy…heh anybody home?" Dean was concerned. While his brother's injuries were healing, he could tell that Sam was far from alright. As much as he appreciated David's help, Dean felt that he had to get Sam back into more normal surroundings. Maybe if he wasn't reminded every day of what could have happened to him, he would be able to put this all behind him.

"Sorry Dean…I was just thinking."

"Whoa, I thought I smelled smoke out here…hold on while I get an extinguisher!" Dean watched as a slight smile quirked on Sam's lips.

"Jerk!"

"So, are you ready for today's special…I thought we'd try something simple tonight. How about a bowl of Lucky Charms? I'll even let you keep the prize!" Dean smirked.

Sam rolled his eyes. "Dude, I know you're worried, but I'm really not hungry. Can we just skip it for tonight?" The thought of food still made Sam's stomach rebel. He had tried to eat this morning, trying to make Dean feel better. But as soon as the meal was through, he had to excuse himself and head for the bathroom.

"Sam, if you don't start eating soon you'll be too weak to help me with the next hunt. I need you in peak condition Dude." Dean knew that this argument usually would win his brother over. He hated using it, but Sam hadn't touched solid food since before this disaster of a hunt began.

Sam sighed. He knew his brother was right, but he just couldn't seem to keep anything down. "Ok Dean, what's for dinner?"

"I thought we'd try chicken noodle soup…it's bland. Maybe some dry toast?"

"Sure Dean, whatever you say." Sam stood and followed his brother into the kitchen. Soon the others would be up. While he liked Theresa and her father well enough, he still got a chill whenever they entered the room. He hoped that they could finish their meal before they woke up.

"So, you didn't answer me, are you ready to hit the road Sam?" Dean watched as Sam shivered as the cool breeze announced the coming of night.

"Dean…could we. I mean, would you mind if we just left now? Dad and Joshua left yesterday and well, I just…" Sam didn't want to spend another night here, but he would if Dean wanted to stay. Sam looked and saw how tired his brother looked; maybe it would be better if they left in the morning. "You know what Dean, don't worry about it…we can leave in the morning. You need to eat and get some sleep." Sam walked quietly to the table and sat down.

Dean saw the dejected slope of his brother's shoulders. "You know what Sam; I think we should leave now. I'll let David know we are going. Why don't you grab your stuff and I'll meet you by the car ok?"

"Thanks Dean!" Sam whispered as he headed for his things. He wished that he wasn't such a burden to his brother right now…but the fear and self loathing from this latest hunt just wouldn't let Sam go.

Sam not only grabbed his bag, but also grabbed Dean's. It was the least he could do to help his brother. Once they were out of the area, they could find a hotel and maybe then Sam's nightmares would stop and the fear would go away.

Sam stared into the night, wondering when he would be able to face the darkness without this overwhelming fear. Suddenly Sam's skin began to crawl as he heard a noise off to his left.   
"DEAN!" Sam yelled as he headed for the trunk of the car. Quickly reaching inside he pulled out the cross bow.

Moving quietly, Sam started to move back towards the house…towards safety…towards Dean. When he saw a dark shadow move from the tree line and head straight towards him, Sam cringed in fear. He aimed the cross bow, but he froze as he saw the glowing eyes and the familiar twisted face…it couldn't be…Dean told him they were all dead.

"NO!"

Dean heard Sam's yell as he was talking to David. He turned and ran for the front door, pausing only long enough to grab the cross bow they had left there as a precaution. He could see the car, but he couldn't see Sam. "SAMMY!" Dean yelled as he approached the car. He could hear David and Theresa running up behind him.

"What happened Dean?" David asked; his own cross bow ready.

Dean didn't answer but began to walk around the back of the car. The trunk was open and he could see a cross bow missing. "Sammy…damn it answer me!"

Theresa voice called from near the edge of the forest. "Dean, over here!"

Dean moved quickly to see what Theresa had found. His stomach dropped as he first saw the cross bow laying on the ground and next to it was part of the cast that had been on Sam's arm. The white cast stained with blood was the only sign of his brother.

"Not again…this can't be happening!" Dean said to himself as he fell to his knees next to the cross bow. Sam was gone.

TBC

Raven524: So you thought it was over did ya…huh…did ya? Well, I just couldn't let it go yet. Hopefully you all don't mind a few extra chapters! And even though the alerts aren't working still, I have been reading the reviews and appreciate every one of them! Please keep them coming!


	28. Chapter 28 Back to Where it Started

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun!

**Shades of Grey**

**Chapter 28 – Back to Where it Started**

"_Not again…this can't be happening!" Dean said to himself as he fell to his knees next to the cross bow. Sam was gone._

"Dean! Dean! There's no time for this now. If you want to find your brother, we need to move now!" Theresa knelt beside the distraught man. She watched as Dean reached for the piece of cast, running his fingers over the red stain before dropping it and standing. There was a coldness in his eyes that was almost scary to see. Theresa was glad she wasn't going to be the one on the receiving end of whatever Dean was thinking right now.

"Your right…can you follow him…like before?" Dean grabbed Sam's cross bow and slung it over his shoulder.

"Yes and Dean…the blood on the cast…It's not Sam's" Theresa knew Sam's scent, and the blood on the cast was not his.

Dean looked at Theresa and smiled. "Thanks! Let's go!"

"I'll go get the others and we'll follow as back up. You two go ahead, but be careful!" David called as he headed back towards the house.

"Any idea what we are dealing with here Theresa?" Dean asked as he followed her into the dark woods.

"Vampire…smells like Charles!"

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Sam groaned as he struggled back to consciousness. He tried to see where he was, but he was blindfolded, his hands and feet also bound as he was being carried further and further into the forest. He couldn't believe his stupidity. How could he freeze like that? Dean never would have let Charles get a drop on him. It only showed that Sam had lost his edge…he was letting his fears rule him and that meant that his brother would be at risk.

"I know you're awake Sam! You and your brother killed my pack…you killed Evan. You have to pay for what you did to them." Charles moved quickly, knowing that the others wouldn't be far behind. He had planned this ever since he managed to escape. His cowardice had saved him once again as he hid during the battle, waiting for his chance. But when he saw the aftermath, something in him screamed for revenge. He may be a coward, but the others had been his family. They had to be avenged.

Sam began to struggle, hoping to delay the deranged vampire until Dean could reach him. He knew that Dean would be on his way, he just needed to buy time. Suddenly he felt himself dropped to the ground so hard that the air rushed from his lungs. As he tried to catch his breath, he felt the first kick to his already tender ribs. _"Well, at least it will buy me a little time"_ Sam thought as he felt another blow to his back. He just hoped he could hold out until help arrived.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Theresa and Dean continued to move quickly through the dense forest. With each step, Dean could feel his fear and anger building until it was almost consuming him. He would make sure that this time, the vampire was dead.

"Dean…he's heading for the road. We need to move fast before he can get there!" Theresa picked up the pace.

"You know, Theresa…don't take this the wrong way, but I have to say you're the cutest blood hound I ever had the pleasure of following."

"You're lucky that you are out of your mind with worry about your brother…otherwise, I'd have to kill you!" Theresa said as she continued to job towards the road. She knew that Dean's humor was one of the ways he kept himself together.

Dean grinned as he continued to follow the huntress. He was glad that he wasn't doing this alone this time; especially since her tracking abilities meant that Sam would spend less time with the vampire. He just hoped they could get to Sam before it was too late.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Charles picked up the unconscious boy and once again headed for the road. He shook his head as he realized that he may have lost precious time. Damn the man, he would pay for his delay later! It only took Charles a few more minutes to reach the SUV that he had parked on the road. He quickly dropped Sam into the back seat and was just getting into the drivers side, when an arrow flew by his head.

Ducking into the car, Charles put it in drive and quickly headed down the road. He smiled as he saw the fear on the other hunter's face. "That's right you bastard. You won't be able to save him this time!" He yelled out the window as he sped off into the night.

Dean threw the cross bow to the ground. "Damn it! I will kill that bastard for this!"

"Dean, this road leads back towards their old compound. You don't think he would head back there do you?" Theresa asked as she placed her own cross bow back on her shoulder.

"I think that's exactly where he's heading. He doesn't want to hide Sam…he just wants time to make him suffer before he kills him. Damn it all to hell!" Dean ran a hand through his hair, trying to figure out how to get there before it was too late.

Dean reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. He quickly dialed David's cell phone. "David?"

"Yes, Dean…some of the men are following behind you. I grabbed your car and am heading down the road…I hope you don't mind, but it was the closest vehicle and the keys were already in the ignition."

"Man, if you were here I'd kiss you right now!" Dean quickly gave David their location and was relieve to hear that he was only 15 minutes away.

"We'll wait here for you…just do me a favor and try to shave a few more minutes off that time…every minute is going to count here!"

Dean hung up the phone and began to pace in the road as he worried about what Charles would do to Sam. He obviously didn't want to just kill his brother or he would have done that back at the compound.

"Dean, you need to relax and conserve your energy. We may need it before tonight is through. Don't worry, I'm sure you brother will figure out a way to hang on…I've seen him do some amazing things."

"I know, under normal circumstances, I'd be betting on Sam. But he hasn't been himself lately. God, he's still having nightmares from what Evan did to him…I'm not sure how much more he will be able to take before he breaks."

"Your brother is strong Dean…"

"Yes, he is strong…but he's not invincible." Dean sighed as he looked down the road, willing his car to move faster.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

The next time Sam came to he gasped in pain as he felt himself hanging once again from the hook in the shed. The blindfold was gone but so was his coat and shirt. The bruises from his recent fall and the beating he had received from Charles were a vivid color in contrast to the paleness of his skin. The cast on his broken arm had also been removed, making his current position extremely painful. There was no way he could move to get off the hook this time as his broken arm wouldn't allow him to make the movement.

He heard someone coming and prepared himself. Somehow he was going to have to swallow his fear and try to stall for time. The door slammed open and Charles entered with a sneer on his face. "Unfortunately, I don't think we have much time here Sam…but you will suffer before I kill you. But first, I haven't had a meal for a few days…you don't mind if I help myself do you?"

Sam tried to move away as he saw the fangs descend. "Stay away from me you coward. You ran away from the battle didn't you? Just like when I killed those three vampires…you ran away then too. You better start running now, because my brother will never rest until he removes your ugly head from your shoulders!"

Charles blinked as Sam's words hit too close to home. Before Sam could move, he felt Charles fist hit him in the stomach. "Coward am I…I'll show you a coward. You could have killed me tonight, but you froze…what's a matter Sammy, not so cocky now are you!"

Sam groaned as Charles continued to beat his unprotected body. His ribs were screaming in pain as he tried to catch his breath. "You're a coward Charles. You can't even face me like a man…you had to tie me up to keep me from hurting you. Even with a broken arm, I could kick your ass because you are weak…Evan knew it. I don't know why he put up with you!"

"I'll show you weak!" Charles said as he bit into Sam's flesh, tearing through muscle as he fed.

Sam couldn't help himself, as he felt Charles rip into his flesh, he let out a scream.

TBC

Raven524: Yea! the site is finally sending out alerts, but looks like its playing catch up. Once again, I did try to response to all reviews. If I missed one, I apologize, but know that I enjoyed every one of them! Please keep them coming!


	29. Chapter 29 Retribution

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun!

**Shades of Grey**

**Chapter 29 – Retribution**

_Sam couldn't help himself, as he felt Charles rip into his flesh, he let out a scream. _

Dean was just getting out of the car after parking it a short distance from the compound when he heard his brother's scream. He didn't even wait to see if Theresa and David were following him. He opened his trunk and grabbed the machete before heading for the shed.

Inside, Sam once again felt the revulsion and pain of being used as a food source. Charles hadn't been happy to just bite him once, but was taking pleasure in inflicting as much pain as he could. "All you have to do is beg me Sam, just beg me and I'll kill you….you're going to die anyway, why not make it quick?"

Sam bit down on his lip, trying to contain the screams that were being forced from him. The pain was almost unbearable, but he would never give Charles the satisfaction of begging for his life. "You're barking up the wrong tree you bastard! As soon as I get free, I'm going to kick your ass!" Sam croaked as he felt Charles sink his teeth into his flesh one more time.

"Have it your way! We should have at least another hour or so before that slow witted brother of yours finds us. After all, he came after you without a car. How stupid can he be?"

"My brother is smarter than you could ever hope to be…and he will never give up until you are dead. It doesn't matter what happens to me now. You signed your own death warrant the minute you grabbed me. Now who's the dumb one?"

Charles back away from Sam, the first sign of fear showing in his eyes. "You know what; I'm tired of listening to your mouth…time to quiet you once and for all!"

Sam refused to show the fear that was coursing through his veins as he saw Charles walk over to the bench in the room and return with a large knife. "Your brother will have to find me first Sam. Fortunately, I've become very good at hiding…he'll never find me. Say good bye Sam!"

But before Charles could move any closer, the door to the shed was kicked open. "Tag your it you rotten bastard!" Dean yelled as he charged at Charles.

Charles dropped back placing the knife against Sam's stomach. "Stand back or I'll gut your little brother right in front of your eyes!"

Dean paused, seeing the fear in the vampire's eyes and realizing that he couldn't reach him before he could do some serious damage to his brother. Dean held up his hands as he backed off a short distance. "Ok, let's just take a moment here to calm down. If you leave right now, I won't kill you. You get one get of jail free card Charles and this is it…take it or I will kill you!"

Charles snarled as he stepped in front of Sam. "Fine, I guess I just have to kill you first!"

Sam knew that Dean would sacrifice himself if he didn't do something. Gritting against the pain in his body, Sam slowly drew his knees up and kicked with all his might at the vampires back. Charles grunted as he felt himself stumbling towards Dean.

Dean seeing his chance dropped and grabbed the machete. As Charles began to fall, he quickly brought the machete down on his neck, severing his head.

"Nice move Sammy!" Dean beamed as he moved quickly towards his brother. He quickly cut Sam down and lowered him to the floor.

"Took your time getting here!" Sam groaned as the pain from his wounds continued to throb in time with his heart beat. "What did you think you were doing, coming in here without backup you freak?"

Dean grinned. "What do you mean? I knew you'd watch my back Sam! Besides, Theresa and David are right outside the door.

Sam smiled. "So, you think we can get out of here now?"

"Sure Sam, the Doc is going to be mad though. You broke his cast."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Dean, can we find a hotel this time…I like Theresa and her father, but I think I've had enough vampires for awhile."

"Sure Sam…we'll get a room in town and I'll have David send the Doc over to have a look at you. It's either that or the hospital..." Dean could see Sam beginning to object.

Sam sighed. "Fine, hotel and the doctor…but no more hoodoo medicines ok?"

Dean smiled. "No problems…I think I still have some of Missouri's tea."

Sam groaned. "Great…dirty sweat socks…you're killing me Dean!"

Dean smiled; glad to see that Sam seemed to be a little more like his old self.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

A short time later, Dean had gotten a hotel room and had managed to get his brother into the bed. The ride from the compound had been quiet as Sam quickly fell unconscious once Dean had put him in the passenger seat. His brother had only barely come to long enough for him to get him inside before passing out again.

Dean knew that the doctor would be here soon. But he could start taking care of his brother without waiting for the professional. After all, Dean had patched his brother up on more than one occasion. As he began to wash the new bites, Sam groaned and opened his eyes.

"Dean?"

"Shhh It's ok Sammy. The doctor will be here soon and then we can give you something for the pain."

Sam hissed as Dean continued to clean the wounds, but didn't complain. He looked at his brother as he gently cleaned his wounds and once again marveled at his luck. He didn't know what he would have done if Dean hadn't been part of his life. Licking his dry lips, he cleared his throat. "Dean…ah…well…Thanks Man!" Sam let his eyes say what his mouth couldn't.

Dean swallowed as he saw the depth of Sam's feelings in his expressive eyes. "No problem…now, if you think you're through playing a chew toy for our vampire friends. How about we look into something a little different…there's a demon dog just south of here that's giving a small town some trouble. What say we head down there and see what we can do?"

Sam rolled his eyes as he groaned. "Sure, but this time…you get to play bait and I get to play hero!"

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

It had been a week since Sam had been rescued from the vampire nest. Dean smiled as he rose from the bed. He was glad that he had decided to get them a new hotel. After the Doctor had fixed Sam up, Dean had loaded his brother into the car and driven for a full day until the mountains were far behind them. Sam had been sleeping a little better and had even begun eating, although still not as much as Dean would have liked. Sam finally started to open up and Dean had been patient and listened, something he normally would have avoided. But he knew that Sam needed these chick flick moments even more than before.

He saw his brother move on the bed and decided it was time to get moving. "I'm heading into the shower Sam…I was reading about a haunting a few days from here. We'll be heading out after we stop for breakfast ok?"

Sam blinked but nodded his head. "Ok Dean…leave me some hot water though!"

A short time later, Dean watched as Sam continued to move the food around on his plate. His brother had been quiet ever since Dean had announced that they had a new hunt. "Sammy, if you don't like the eggs, we can get you something else. How about oatmeal?"

Sam jumped and quickly tried to hide the fear that was reflected in his eyes from his brother. "Ah…no thanks Dean. Look I'm just not hungry right now. Maybe we could get some toast to go and I'll try again later ok?"

Dean shook his head. "Fine Sam, lets get out of here!"

As the Impala started down the road, Dean looked at his brother. He could see the tension in his brother's body and knew that something was bothering him.

"Ok, Sam…out with it! What's bothering you?"

Sam swallowed, but looked out the window and remained silent.

"Dude, are you feeling ok? I mean if you are still hurting, we can put off the hunt for a few more days."

Sam fingered the edge of his cast before responding. "No, Dean. I'm fine…but"

Dean pulled over to the side of the road and turned to Sam. He could see the fear that was in his brother's eyes, but couldn't figure out what had put it there. "Come on Sam…spill it."

Sam continued to work on the loose thread of bandage that was peaking out from the edge of his cast. He couldn't meet his brother's eyes. "Dean…maybe you should call Joshua to help you on this hunt…I…I don't think I can."

Dean was stunned. "Sam are you telling me you want to leave?" Dean knew that the last few months had been hard on his brother, but he had promised Dean he wouldn't leave him.

Sam's head snapped up as he heard the hurt behind his brother's words. "No, God No Dean...I'll help you with the research…but I just think you'll be better off with Joshua guarding your back."

Dean took a deep breath. "Sam, I don't want anyone else guarding my back but you."

Sam finally looked at Dean letting him see the depth of the emotions swirling in his eyes. "Dean, I can't do it…I froze when Charles attacked. I had him in my sights, but I couldn't pull the trigger. I'm afraid Dean…afraid that I won't be there…won't do the right thing. I could get you killed!"

"Sammy, you think that I've never paused or made a mistake? You were still recovering from a horrific experience Sam…one that would have killed or driven a normal person insane. I don't know why you can't see how strong you are Sam, but take it from me. I will never want anyone else at my side except for you."

Sam blinked as he felt tears gathering in his eyes. "Dean, you might want to take the chance but I don't know if I can…"

"Listen to me Sam and listen to me good because I think I've had my fill of chick flick moments to last me a life time. Everyone is afraid, yes even me. But you need to use that fear, not let it control you. Even though Charles had terrorized you and had beaten you senseless, you still fought him. You were afraid and yet you were able to keep your wits around you long enough to knock the bastard over so that I could kill him. We are a team Sam and nothing will ever change that."

Sam took a deep breath and let it out. "So this will be a simple salt and burn right?"

Dean smiled. "You got it, just a simple job!" Dean turned and pulled back onto the highway.

Sam smiled as he made a mental note to check their medical supplies. After all, there was no such thing as a 'simple' job in the Winchester's world. But as long as he had Dean, at least he knew that the odds of surviving would be better than if he had to do this alone. He just prayed that he never had to find out.

The End!

Raven524: Well, that's all folks…at least for this story. I'm off to start the next one…don't forget to let me know what you thought of the story. I love reading reviews!


End file.
